Sort of Normal
by ShadowPast620
Summary: At 16 Chloe Conrad lost both parents & found out the hard way she was a shape shifter. At 18, with control of her fortune and future, she heads west in search of other shape shifters. Can a cougar from New England find a home with the packs?


**Disclaimer**: All things Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** I hate loose ends, unanswered questions, and unhappy endings. This is my attempt at fixing all that.

**A/N the second:** Mea culpa. This was never intended to be the longest one-shot in fan fiction history. "Sort of Normal" was first published at a site where procedures are a bit different and it actually appears in chapter form. Here it's just one long tale with section headings. Sorry. Won't happen again.

**Thank you. You're fired. Good-bye.**

The atmosphere in Nigel Parker's office was dark and uneasy. Chloe checked her watch for the third time as Nigel apologetically deflected her yet again. Reaching into the pocket of her denim jacket Chloe pulled out a business card and set it deliberately on the desk as she rose from her chair and grabbed her purse, heading for the door. She made it halfway there when she heard a heavy sigh and a tired voice asking, "Alison Wentworth? I've never heard of her. Who is she, Chloe?"

Chloe turned slowly. "Is it my turn now? Sure you don't need a cup of tea or a pencil sharpened? I'm sure Miriam would love another chance to help you waste my time."

"As you know, Miriam has been with me for years. She is highly educated and takes a great deal of pride in her work."

"She's the gatekeeper from Hell, Nigel. Her primary function is fending off people you don't care to deal with and making them feel small and unworthy. She calls me, 'Zoë', for Christ's sake. How many years have you been the Conrad family attorney? And don't try to tell me it's not deliberate."

Nigel stood up and leaned toward Chloe, as if being millimeters closer to her would keep her from leaving the office. "Please sit down. I promise you have my undivided attention. We certainly have matters to discuss."

Chloe paused a moment, then returned to sit in the chair in front of Nigel's desk. She squirmed a bit and gave up trying to find a comfortable position. "Miriam picked out these chairs, didn't she? They look nice, but I'm pretty sure she got them at an Inquisition garage sale."

"Enough, Chloe. Who is Alison Wentworth?"

"My new attorney. She's the older sister of a friend from school. Top of her class. Going grand places fast in her career. Sure to be the youngest partner in her firm – male or female. Blah, blah, blah and etc. We're very simpatico."

Nigel looked undeniably stunned and confused, but slammed a composed expression on his face and cleared his throat to buy a second's more time to gather his thoughts.

"New attorney? Why on earth would you need a new attorney? I've handled your family's affairs for decades."

"Yes, you have, and they've all been very satisfied, I'm sure. I, however, have very different ideas about virtually anything you'd care to mention."

Nigel began typing quickly, opening several files on his computer. "Is this about your trust fund?"

"No."

"Your inheritance, then. I made sure you had complete access and control of your parents' estate the minute you turned eighteen. Has there been some problem?"

"Not at all, Nigel. I have no problems and no complaints. I'm just certain you would fight me every inch of the way on decisions I've made recently, so I sought the assistance of someone who would do as I asked."

Nigel folded his hands on his desk and frowned deeply. "And what," he began in a sour, acid tone of voice, "is it you've asked this Alison Wentworth to do for you of which I would not approve?"

"I'm selling everything and leaving town."

Had she not seen it herself, Chloe would have bet a large sum of money that no one's face could turn as many shades of red as Nigel's did, and survive. When he found his voice, Nigel's words came out in mini explosions. "What? Selling _everything_? Leaving town? For where? What about your education?"

"Let's see, which question first?"

"Do not mock me, young lady! I am deadly serious! You show up in my office inappropriately dressed and blithely inform me that you intend to lay waste to your legacy. The family will never live down the shame. They won't have it and neither will I."

Chloe drew herself up in her chair and regarded Nigel calmly for a moment. When she spoke, her tone was a reflection of the ice in her crystal blue eyes. "Fine, Mr. Parker. Let's be serious. I would be happy to address your concerns."

Nigel stood up, clearly attempting to get the upper hand in altitude, at least, but Chloe cut him off. "I'm speaking now. You can either listen to me or contact my counsel."

Nigel sat down and waited quietly.

"As the sole heir to the estate of Brendan and Evangeline Conrad it is my right to dispose of my belongings as I see fit. I am of legal age to decide my own future and seek the wisdom of people of my own choosing and that is exactly what I intend to do. My education will be gained, for now, through living. I'm pretty sure a college or two will still be standing in a couple years when I decide to go back to school."

"What about your family? Don't you care anything for their thoughts and feelings?"

Chloe laughed bitterly. "Since, like me, Mother was adopted by reasonable people of normal temperament I assume you're referring to the Conrad clan?"

Nigel rubbed his temples. "Yes, I am."

"I asked Mother about them once, since I'd never formally met any of them. She said, and I quote, 'That pinch-faced, grasping, pack of hyenas who begrudge me every gift your father ever gave me and every breath I take? Fuck 'em!'"

"There's no need to be vulgar, Chloe."

Having reached the end of her patience, Chloe shot to her feet and slung her leather bag over her shoulder. "Cut the crap, Nigel! Let's make this short and sweet, shall we?"

Counting on her fingers, Chloe continued, "One: Everything I'm wearing from my Victoria's Secret lingerie, to the denim, to the bag I'm carrying, is designer. You may find it inappropriate, but it's all high end and high quality.

Two: I'm firing you in favor of Alison Wentworth because you may be on the same page as _the family_ when it comes to using wealth as a tool to beat down the less fortunate, but you and I couldn't agree on the day of the week.

Three: No, frankly, I don't give a buttered rat's ass for what the family thinks or feels. They refer to me as 'the child' when they refer to me at all. I'm keeping a few things that have value to me and the rest will be sold at the auctions Alison is setting up. One for the jewelry and art I don't care about, one for the vehicles I haven't already sold or traded in, one for the furnishings, and one for the house and anything left over. The pinch-faced hyenas can bid on whatever they want along with the rest of the world. Hopefully, some of the art will make it back to the countries that produced it."

Sighing loudly, Nigel turned his chair to face out the window. "It would seem you have everything under control. What are you going to do with the money once you've disposed of what it took hundreds of years for your ancestors to collect?"

"Alison and I have made arrangements. She knows how to contact me with questions or concerns. Don't worry, Nigel. I made sure Alison would see to it that you get your fair share."

Nigel spun around to face Chloe, his expression one of irritation and disgust. "Don't bother, please. I don't need your charity."

Shrugging, Chloe pulled her cell phone out of her bag and hit the speed dial. Alison Wentworth answered on the first ring, "Alison Wentworth. Who's calling?"

"Ali, it's Chloe Conrad. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hello, Chloe. I thought you were on your way out."

"I am. One last thing. Remember the portion of the auction profits I asked you to forward to Nigel Parker?"

"Yes. Is there a change?"

"Yes. Instead of sending the money to Nigel, please donate it in his name to amfAR."

Alison coughed to hide her laugh and said brightly, "That's very generous, Chloe. I'm sure the people at the American Foundation for AIDS Research will want to thank Nigel personally."

Chloe turned to hide a wicked smile. "I'm counting on it, Ali. I'll keep in touch from the road. Bye."

"Take care. Bye."

Chloe turned back in time to see Nigel clamp his mouth shut. He spoke through gritted teeth, "Thank you so very much."

Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, Chloe laughed lightly, "People have been making assumptions about you for years, anyway. Here's your chance to come out of the closet or just humbly admit you're a sucker for a good cause. Either way, you and all of this are no longer my monkey. I had New England in my rear view fifteen minutes ago. Good-bye, Nigel."

"Where are you going?"

Chloe smiled sweetly, "That's on a need-to-know basis, Nigel, and you don't."

With a final toss of her long, tawny hair Chloe strode across the office and out the door. She paused long enough in the outer office to steal Miriam's last fun-sized Snickers from the candy jar and blow the perpetually frowning gatekeeper a kiss. In the parking garage she tipped the valet a twenty and with "Born To Be Wild" blasting from the stereo of her forest green Honda Element, headed west.

**There's No Place Like Home**

Finally free of all the trappings, figurative and literal, of the privileged life Chloe had enjoyed for eighteen years, the future looked promising. Not bright, but promising. There were no grand illusions about the Conrad family being understanding, gracious, or even civil regarding the course of action that had been decided upon by the least favorite member of the family. Chloe's father, Brendan, had always been the black sheep of the herd and marrying the lovely, but unpedigreed Evangeline Castle, did nothing to endear him to the elder Conrad's who were fond of WASPish bloodlines and institutions with strict membership requirements. That Evie, as Brendan called her, was a gifted student with a kind heart and quick wit did nothing to appease them. It never mattered. Brendan and Evie were insanely in love and ignored the disapproving glares and unkind remarks they were subjected to on the few and far between occasions that required them to attend family gatherings. When the two lovebirds added insult to injury by adopting Chloe, further muddying the gene pool, there was an actual and quite ugly confrontation that ended with Brendan storming out of his father's office vowing to cut all family ties. He even threatened to file a petition to change his last name. He was genuinely surprised when Evie begged him not to do it. When he asked her why she said, "I only have a few things with my initials on them. I love that Castle and Conrad both begin with a 'C.' I never had to change any of the monograms." With a fervent hope that she had inherited both her mother's sense of humor and practical nature, Chloe decided to grab some dinner and stop for the night. She had a long trip ahead of her and no schedule to keep. She decided over eggs and hashed browns that she was going to travel – not escape. It didn't matter what was behind her any more. Only what was ahead was important. She had Alison Wentworth keeping an eye on her affairs and the pinch-faced pack, and a clear plan for the future. For the first night in a very long time Chloe slept like a baby.

In a small town Laundromat somewhere in the Midwest Chloe realized she had lost track of time, and didn't care. When she decided to cut all family ties and make a break for the unknown she knew the less she relied on plastic to pay her way the harder it would be to keep track of her – if anyone cared to keep track of her. So far, Alison had told her two days before, there was no sign of interest in Chloe or her whereabouts. There was a great deal of outrage and righteous indignation over having to buy items the family was sure they were entitled to, as Nigel had predicted. But when it came to Chloe herself there was a general air of indifferent good riddance. While that was good news and really what Chloe had expected, she decided to continue to keep a low profile and stick to small towns when it came time to stop for the night, and cash or Traveler's Checks to pay the bills. She had plenty of money, and more time, to get where she was headed.

How long it took exactly to make the cross-country trek was a question of no concern to Chloe. She only knew that when she finally entered the city limits of Forks, Washington early on a Friday morning the sun was shining and everything she saw glittered like a jewel from the rain that had fallen the night before. Fortunately, there was a room available at the Forks Motel, so Chloe reserved it for a week. She stashed her suitcases in the room and took a long shower. Dressed in clean clothes and feeling almost giddy with anticipation, Chloe headed off on foot to find some breakfast and a bank.

It was early enough that the shops were still closed, but it was easy to get the feel of the town. _"The pinch-faced pack would hate this place with a passion,"_ Chloe thought to herself. _"None of them would be caught dead here. Better and better."_ Chloe found a shop that carried jewelry and other items made by local artisans and made a mental note to go back when it was open. A few doors further down was a little restaurant that was open for breakfast, so Chloe stopped and filled up on pancakes, bacon, and coffee. The pretty girl at the cash register pointed the way to the bank and Chloe set off to begin the process of becoming a resident of her chosen hometown.

A quick call from the bank to Alison was all it took to make Chloe the bank's newest and favorite customer. It came as no surprise that it would take about a week for checks to be printed and a debit card to arrive. In the meantime, the accounts manager who had set up Chloe's saving and checking accounts made a call to a close friend who worked in real estate and made an appointment the following Monday so that the hunt for suitable lodging could begin in earnest. Chloe left the bank with Sarah Greene's business card and assurance from the accounts manager that the bank would vouch for her ability to purchase a home. Things were going quite smoothly. With no obstacles in sight, Chloe decided to explore the town and settle in.

Saturday was foggy, cool, and rainy – the kind of day that would become exactly what you could expect in Forks. Fortunately, the motel was quiet so Chloe spent the day reading, watching TV, and catnapping. Sunday was more of the same with a brief outing to do laundry.

Monday was cool and gray with no rain. Chloe was early for her appointment with Sarah, but wasn't kept waiting long. The chairs in Sarah's small office were a great improvement over the furniture in Nigel's, so Chloe got comfortable while Sarah booted up her computer.

"So, I'm told finances are not an issue. That's unusual for someone so young, isn't it?" Sarah was clearly a bit unsure she had heard her friend from the bank correctly.

"Well, yes, it is, actually. I don't want to go into great detail regarding my assets, but I can assure you I am able to meet any financial obligations that come from our meeting this morning. I intend to stay in Forks indefinitely and would like to find a place of my own – no offense to the motel. I can put you in touch with my attorney if you have doubts."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure everything is in order. What were you thinking you want in a place to live?"

"There's just me and whatever I could pack in my car, so I don't need a great deal of room – but I am going to need to do some serious interior decorating and quickly."

Sarah hesitated briefly, "If you're serious about price being no object…"

"Quite serious. I know how strange this all seems, and I guess on some levels it is. Let's just say for now that I'm a very spoiled trust fund baby with an obscene inheritance who's as glad to be rid of my extended family as they are to have me gone."

"In that case I may have just the place you're looking for. It's small, but I think you'll like it. Particularly since it comes fully furnished – to put it mildly."

"Let's take a look, please."

Sarah and Chloe climbed into Sarah's metallic lime green VW Beetle and headed for the outskirts of Forks via Highway 101. Just before the river, Sarah turned right into a winding drive and stopped in front of a small Art Deco house. Its pale ivory color and straight lines made it look out of place against the trees surrounding it, like a ghost in the dark. As Chloe looked closer, however, she saw the pink and yellow rose bushes planted on either side of the front door and lacy curtains in the windows. The front door was a striking cobalt blue and Chloe moved toward it, intrigued. Sarah unlocked the door and Chloe stepped into the foyer – and fell in love. All told the house had a great room with a stately fireplace, small dining room, and a well-appointed kitchen with a laundry room off the side that lead through a small mud room – which included a toilet and shower - into the one-stall garage. Upstairs there were two large bedrooms each with a private bath, and a smaller room that was decorated as an office / extra bedroom that was across the hall from a ¾ bath. Everything was done in pastels and clean lines. The furniture was sturdy and ethereal at the same time with rounded shapes and fascinating textures. A quick look into the closets and cupboards explained what Sarah had meant by the house being fully furnished "to put it mildly." There were towels for the bathrooms, linens for the beds, china, silverware, pots and pans in the kitchen, and even canned goods in the cupboards.

Chloe turned to Sarah and said, "It's perfect. I'll take it. How much is the seller asking?"

"Well, that's an interesting question. We have no idea."

Chloe sat carefully in a tan leather club chair in the living room and set her purse on the floor next to her. "I'm listening."

Sarah sat opposite Chloe and explained, "The house is a project of a local doctor's wife, Esme Cullen. She said she would know when the right buyer came along by how much they were willing to donate."

"To what would I be donating?"

"All proceeds from the sale of the house will be used to aid the Quileute reservation. Housing repairs, books for the school, clinic staff and supplies, anything and everything they need."

Chloe pulled a pen and one of her calling cards out of her purse and wrote a number on the back. "Tell Mrs. Cullen I intend to stay in Forks and I would be happy to help her cause in any way I can."

Sarah took the card and excused herself. "Let me step outside and I'll give her a call."

Chloe didn't have to wait long. Sarah came back into the living room after a few minutes with a smile on her face. "Congratulations. You just bought yourself a house. Welcome to Forks. Let's go back to the office, fill out the paperwork, and give you the keys."

The trip back to the office and the details of arranging the transfer of the purchase price into the appropriate Reservation fund all went by in a blur. Chloe's head was spinning and didn't stop until Sarah put the cold, brass keys and garage door opener on the desk in front of her. "One last thing… Mrs. Cullen wants to meet you in person. She asked me to give you directions to her home and to tell you any time after noon tomorrow will be fine."

"I'd love to meet her. The house is amazing. Thank you for all your help."

"Well, good luck – and thank you. I'm glad to have the house sold. The whole thing has been a bit odd. Creepy, even."

Chloe smiled as she picked up the keys. "I grew up within spitting distance of Salem, Massachusetts. Odd and creepy are right up my alley. Take care, Sarah."

The Forks Motel was sorry to lose a guest, but Chloe paid for an extra day to soften the blow. It took her minutes to clear out of the room and stow her things in the car, then it was off to the grocery store and home.

It was beginning to get dark by the time Chloe had the car unpacked and all the groceries put away. She sorted through her clothes and started a load of wash. She stored her suitcases in a mudroom cupboard and took the clean clothes from the suitcases and her bathroom stuff upstairs. She chose the room farthest back in the house for her bedroom, partly for the view of the river and mostly because it was done in shades of blue. The other room was just as beautiful, but it was done in neutral earth tones, which in Chloe's mind made it the perfect guest room.

Back downstairs Chloe made some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich and curled up on the sofa to see what was on TV. Halfway through NCIS: Los Angeles Chloe fell asleep. She woke up around midnight and turned off the TV. Grabbing her dishes she headed for the kitchen and cleaned up the small dinner mess. Then it was into the laundry room to put the clothes in the dryer. Back in the kitchen, Chloe looked out the small window towards the river in back of the house and saw that the night sky was clear and full of stars with a bright, full moon.

Sighing heavily, Chloe put her hands over her face and ran them through her hair nervously. _"This is what you wanted, Dummy,"_ she told herself. _"To find a place where you're not a circus freak and won't end up as a lab rat. There's no time like the present."_

Crossing back into the laundry room, Chloe slipped out of her clothes and laid them on the dryer. Stepping lightly through the mudroom she left the door unlatched and walked through the garage to the door that opened to the back yard and the river with the forest just beyond. The view was breathtaking. The river was silver in the moonlight and the trees stood like dark sentinels on the opposite shore. The cool breeze ruffled Chloe's hair and made her shiver. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and willed the heat to start in the pit of her stomach. As it grew and spread over her body she could feel the quivering and shimmering start. The flash of heat and light inside her closed eyes told her the change was complete as much as the feel of the ground beneath her front paws. Chloe arched her back and stretched as far as she could, feeling her joints pop and settle comfortably into place. _"Time to let the cat out. Wonder if wolves really come out to play in the full moon?" _ With a quick look to either side, Chloe coiled her powerful muscles and sprinted for the river. _"Let's see if I can get into some trouble."_

**Cougars & Werewolves & Vampires, Oh, My…**

On the other side of the river Chloe decided to slow down and really take a look at her surroundings. She wasn't afraid of getting lost. Previous outings in her alternate shape had taught her that like most wild animals her senses as a cougar were far superior to anything the average human possessed. Even the few hours she had spent in the new house were sufficient to mark it with the scent of the Lily of the Valley perfume Chloe loved. She knew she would be able to find home with her eyes closed.

The forest was otherworldly in the night. Splinters and flashes of moonlight danced through the trees as a gentle breeze ruffled the heavy branches. The woods were almost silent. Chloe stopped and sat on her haunches in a small, mossy clearing moving her ears slowly and turning her head to really see and hear the strange, new world she'd stepped into. Off to her left she heard movement and stood poised to make a quick escape. The sound came closer and then the smell reached her twitching, pink nose. Definitely canine and definitely more than one, making no real effort to keep quiet. Not interested in a fight, Chloe crossed the clearing in three bounds and reached the bottom branch of a huge pine tree in a single, graceful leap. As quietly as possible she climbed even higher until she was sure she was obscured by branches and sat to watch and see.

Two of the biggest wolves Chloe had ever seen – not that she had ever seen any wolves other than in a nature documentary - entered the clearing and stopped. One of them turned and sniffed the air as if trying to find or identify something. Chloe flattened herself against the branch she was laying on and concentrated on breathing slowly and quietly. She narrowed her eyes to slits just wide enough to be able to see what was going on below her, but too narrow to reflect the moonlight. She was stunned to hear a voice.

"_**What's the matter, Paul? Why did you stop?"**_

The wolf circling the base of her tree turned his head to look at the black wolf in the clearing and Chloe heard a second voice, _**"There's something in this tree, Sam. Something that smells funny."**_

Chloe was insulted and thought, **"**_**Hey! I do NOT smell funny."**_

The gray wolf's head jerked up scanning the tree above him and Chloe realized, with alarm, that the voices she heard were not the wolves speaking. They could hear one another's thoughts. She closed her eyes tight and began to purr softly, trying furiously to think in pictures and random images, anything but coherent human thought.

The huge black wolf walked over and looked up into the tree. _**"It's a cat, Paul."**_

"_**Why does it smell like flowers, then? Cats don't smell like flowers."**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe it's a female cat. Leave her alone. She's not bothering you and even if you could get her out of the tree, cats don't taste good."**_

"_**It's weird. I don't like it."**_

"_**Leave her alone, Paul. We have ground to cover. Get moving."**_

The gray wolf growled, irritated at being told to move on, but he headed off into the trees across the clearing. The black wolf took one last look into the branches and moved away, pausing for only the briefest moment when Chloe thought**, **_**"Thank you, Sam."**_

Chloe waited a long time before coming down out of the tree. One on one she might have a chance of winning a fight with a wolf. Against two of them she had no chance as a cougar, and no assurance they wouldn't make short work of her as a human. She paused under cover of the trees, listening hard and sniffing in all directions. When she was as sure as she could be that the wolves had moved on, she sprinted for the house. Once there, she entered the garage closing the door behind her with her teeth and went into the mudroom where she resumed her human form.

Mind racing from the encounter, Chloe climbed into the shower and stood under the warm water trying to organize her thoughts. First and foremost, she had hard evidence that the legends she had read about there being shape-shifters in the Quileute tribe were true. Whether or not they would be thrilled about an outsider – especially one on the other side of the cats vs. dogs debate – knowing their secret remained to be seen. The biggest shock was the telepathic ability they all seemed to share. Thinking it through as she shampooed her hair, it made perfect sense to Chloe that the wolves would be able to communicate. How else would a pack stick together? Even natural wolves had a hierarchy and communicated with each other, sometimes over distances of miles. That they could hear her was unexpected and possibly problematic. Stepping from the shower, Chloe dried off and wrapped the towel around her so she could do a quick check of the house to turn off the lights and make sure the doors were locked before she headed upstairs. Once upstairs she slipped into the t-shirt and blue plaid boxers she liked to sleep in and combed out her hair. Climbing into bed she stared at the moonlight reflecting off the ceiling and pondered her next move_. "I'm going to need to get really good at keeping my mind blank if I'm going to keep sneaking up on those guys. Sam seems to be the Alpha. So far, Paul is just a pain in the ass. Wonder how many of them there are? Are they all male? That would really suck. Wonder if all of them hate cats…"_

Morning dawned cool, but only partly cloudy, and there was no rain in the forecast. Chloe puttered around the house, in no big hurry to go anywhere until noon when she was headed for the Cullen residence. She drank coffee and read the paper with the TV tuned to The Today Show for background noise. Absolute silence was something Chloe didn't care for at all. There needed to be noise of some kind in the background and when it wasn't easy to come by electronically, Chloe supplied it by humming, singing, or talking to herself. It was a habit from childhood, although where it came from was a mystery. Like the way she fell asleep on car trips – when someone else was driving – it was just a part of herself that she accepted and didn't think much about.

At 11:00am Chloe went outside to cut a few of the roses from the bushes by the front door to give to Esme and headed into the kitchen to wrap the stems in a wet paper towel. She tied a baggie around the towel with some ribbon she found in a closet and headed upstairs. After brushing her teeth and de-tangling her hair, she made the bed and sat gazing into her closet trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on dark straight leg jeans, a lightweight cobalt blue jewel necked sweater, and a charcoal gray open front cardigan, with low black suede boots. Grabbing her bag, she headed down to the garage and popped open the door. She started the car, pulled up the directions to her destination on the GPS and followed the voice she had named "Sybil" to the Cullen's front door.

The house was huge and quite lovely. It looked rich and well cared for. Chloe rapped lightly on the door and waited. After a few seconds the door opened and standing in the entryway was the most beautiful little girl Chloe had ever seen. The little girl looked at her seriously through chocolate brown eyes and said, "Hello. I'm Renesmee Cullen. Who are you?"

"I'm Chloe Conrad. I'm here to see Esme Cullen."

Renesmee reached out and took Chloe's hand, pulling her gently into the house. "She's in the kitchen. Come with me."

As they walked through the gleaming living room Renesmee looked up at Chloe. "You're very tall. But not as tall as my Jacob."

Chloe laughed lightly. "Well, yes. I'm 5'10", which is tall for a girl. How tall is your Jacob?"

A deep voice from another room said, "Around 6'5", last time anyone measured. Who's your friend, Nessie?"

Chloe turned to see the owner of the voice. He was indeed very tall – and very good-looking.

"This is Chloe Conrad. She came to see Esme. She brought flowers."

Jacob scooped Renesmee into his arms and held out his hand to Chloe, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you, Chloe Conrad."

Chloe shook Jacob's hand, surprised at how warm he felt even on a chilly day, and smiled. Jacob ruffled the little girl's hair and spoke to her softly, but in a very serious tone. "What did your father tell you about answering the door?"

"Chloe isn't a stranger, Jacob. Esme invited her. She brought flowers."

Chloe took a second look at Jacob, noting his height and serious muscles, and made a mental note to tread lightly around him. "Jacob is right, though. You do need to be careful about who you let into the house. Not everyone can be trusted."

Renesmee looked at Chloe and then at Jacob and sighed. "I know. But you won't let anyone hurt me, will you, Jacob?"

"Got that right, Kid. Now go get Esme and tell her company's here." Jacob set Renesmee gently on her feet and she scampered off.

"I take it you're not her father, then?"

"No. I guess you could call me the baby-sitter / family friend."

Chloe laughed. "Well, you're a definite improvement over the nannies I had as a child. Remind me to tell you scary stories about life with Fraulein Gertrude someday."

Jacob grinned. "I will. I love scary stories."

Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Renesmee, who, as instructed, was leading a lovely woman Chloe assumed to be Esme Cullen by the hand. Renesmee looked up at Esme and smiled. "This is Chloe Conrad. She brought flowers."

Chloe held out her hand to Esme. "I get the feeling Renesmee likes roses."

Renesmee tugged on Chloe's sleeve and whispered, "Only the pink ones. Mommy likes the yellow ones."

"You and your mother will have to come over to my house sometime, then. I have more yellow and pink roses at home."

Esme shook Chloe's hand and Chloe noted that Esme was as cool as Jacob was warm. Esme put her arm lightly around Chloe's waist. "Let's go into the kitchen and put these roses in a vase, shall we?"

The kitchen was huge, well appointed, and a hub of activity. Chloe was directed to a chair next to a tall, sweetly handsome boy who was introduced to her as Seth. He smiled and greeted her and went back to what was left of the lunch Esme had made for him. Esme sat across the table from Chloe. "Can I get you anything, Chloe?"

"No, thank you. I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful job you did on the house. I love Art Deco. It must have taken a long time for you to put together all those pieces of furniture. Some of them are quite rare."

"It did. But I have time and I love to remodel and decorate. I'm glad to know the house is being loved. And, of course, I wanted to thank you for your generous donation."

"You're very welcome. I'm happy to do anything constructive with what I have. I feel strongly that if you have the means to be a force for positive action, you should do so. The fact that the pinch-faced pack would be mortified by what I'm doing is just the cherry on the cupcake."

Seth choked on his milk, "The what? Pack of what?"

Jacob almost growled, "Get a grip on yourself, Seth."

Chloe patted Seth on the back. "My mother referred to my father's family as a 'pinch-faced, grasping, pack of hyenas.' They never met a good cause they couldn't turn up their noses at and spit on. They'd hate that I'm even thinking charitable thoughts."

A bitter voice from the door leading out to the back yard muttered, "We're not a charity case. Take your money back home."

Seth grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table and lobbed it at the head of the tall, dark-haired girl who hung on the edge of the gathering, frowning. She caught the flying fruit effortlessly. "Lighten up, will you, Leah? Jeez, it's not like we can't use some new books and stuff at school."

Jacob nodded in Leah's direction. "Chloe Conrad, Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister and our little ray of sunshine."

"I just don't think we need more outsiders coming here and trying to 'fix' us. I'm sure there are people back where she came from who need her money just as bad."

Chloe folded her hands on the table and chose her words carefully, "On the one hand, Leah, you're right. There are a number of places I could spend my money. I didn't come here looking for a cause. I needed a place to live. The cause came with the house. I would never insult you by implying that you need my help to survive."

Leah moved into the kitchen and stood at the head of the table. "Fine. You made your charitable donation. Now you can go back home."

Jacob did growl this time, "Cool it, Leah."

Chloe held up her hand to stop him. "It's OK, Jacob." Looking at Leah, Chloe continued, "There is no going back. No family that cares or wants me around now that my parents are gone, and no home. I sold everything to come here."

Seth frowned. "Both your parents are gone? That sucks. Why doesn't anyone else in your family care about you?"

"I'm adopted. The records of my birth were sealed, so I'm a complete unknown in a family that takes pride in being able to trace its roots back to the royal courts of old England. My father almost disowned the entire Conrad clan over the way they treated my mother and me. After the car accident that killed both my parents, I became an orphan twice over. Once I hit 18 and got control of my affairs, I sold everything, put the money in the bank, and hit the road. For better or worse, Forks is home now. I'm just trying to finally be a part of something that might like me back."

Renesmee squeezed between Seth and Chloe and put her little arms around Chloe's waist. "I like you, Chloe."

Seth put his hand on Chloe's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Me, too."

Esme smiled and patted Chloe's hand. "It's settled, then. You've found a place with people who like you back."

Leah snorted and turned to leave the house, almost running into the small, dark-haired girl with the pixie haircut and honey-colored eyes who came into the room with a pale, but very attractive, blond man in tow. The girl held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Alice. Are you wearing Vera Wang?"

Chloe stood and took Alice's cool, perfect little hand, smiling. "Yes, I am. I like her clean lines, simple shapes, and basic colors. This is my favorite sweater."

"Very nice. Nice Spy Bag, too."

Chloe looked slightly sheepish, "Thanks. Sometimes I think the folks at Fendi think a bit too highly of themselves, but I love the shape and color so much."

"We so need to get you together with Bella. I try, but she keeps resisting me."

"Sounds great. I'm Chloe, by the way. I bought the house by the river that Esme decorated. Drop by any time."

Alice grinned, "We will."

Chloe turned to Esme, "Thank you again, Esme. It was lovely to meet you all, but I should be going. Alice, feel free to drop by anytime and bring Bella."

"Thank you, Chloe. You're welcome here any time, too. No invitation required."

Seth jumped up from his chair. "I'll walk Chloe to her car, Jake."

"Sure, sure, Kid. Don't hurt yourself." Jacob shook his head.

Outside Chloe opened her car door and stood looking up at Seth, who suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. He let her go after a few seconds and said, "Don't let Leah scare you off, Chloe. We like you. Don't be a stranger."

Slightly stunned by the unexpected display of affection and sweet sincerity, Chloe reached up and brushed Seth's hair out of his eyes. "Thank you, Seth. I'll be back." Chloe started the car and turned carefully in the drive to head back out to the highway and home.

Jacob was standing in the doorway, waiting for Seth. "What was that all about?"

Seth looked at the ground for a second. "Gotta imprint sometime, Jake. She's beautiful. And she smells really nice."

Jacob sighed, nodding in understanding. "I know. So, is she the one?"

"No. Had to take my shot, though, you know?"

"Yes, I do. It'll happen. I promise. In the meantime, there are patrols to run and blondes to antagonize. Let's go bother Rosalie."

Back at home, Chloe felt better than she had in a very long time, despite Leah's disparaging remarks. Rummaging through the fridge and cupboards Chloe made a mental list and a decision to do some baking. After changing into more casual clothes, she made a run to the grocery store and bought everything she didn't already have to bake two batches of cookies – chocolate chip and peanut butter. The house in Boston had been fully staffed and the chef hated it when anyone not on his staff even made toast in his kitchen, never mind baking cookies. Chloe had a fantastic time making a mess and turning out way too many very good cookies for a girl on her own. She put some of each batch in bags to freeze for later, filled up the cookie jar that came with the house, and put a handful of each kind in another bag to take with her on the excursion she had planned for the following day. Allegedly, there was a beach nearby and Chloe was determined to check it out, weather permitting.

Once the kitchen was back in order from the afternoon's baking, Chloe heated up some vegetable soup and made a peanut butter sandwich to eat while she watched TV. When the news came on Chloe put her dishes in the dishwasher and finished cleaning up the kitchen. Satisfied that things were in order for the day, she decided to go out for a bit.

Chloe was a creature of certain habits and her late night outings were becoming a ritual of sorts. Clothes on the dryer in the laundry room, leave the mudroom and garage doors cracked a bit, shift forms and the cat was on the prowl with a mission. Paul had made the mistake of tugging on Chloe's short hairs, so she decided to make him as sorry as possible without actually provoking him into a fight.

The wolves weren't hard to find. They obviously had claimed the territory on the other side of the river, so all Chloe had to do was move silently through the shadows and wait for them to show up. Before too much time had passed two wolves appeared at the edge of the trees, headed in Chloe's general direction. This time Paul was with a wolf he called Jared, which told Chloe there were at least three of them in the pack. True to form, Paul paused under the tree where Chloe sat perched high in the branches. Even though it hadn't rained that day, the leaves were wet enough that with very little effort Chloe was able to shake a considerable amount of water onto Paul's head. His reaction was both colorful and comical and almost made Chloe lose her grip on the branch from laughing so hard. Paul was even more furious at being sure he was being laughed at by a creature that couldn't possibly be laughing.

Jared was as skeptical as Sam had been. _**"It's a cat, Paul. Leave it alone."**_

Once again Paul was convinced to give up and move on, and Chloe went to bed feeling very smug and looking forward to the beach.

Morning was cool and foggy, but by the time Chloe had read the paper, eaten breakfast and done a load of laundry the fog had dissipated and it was another partly / mostly / cloudy / drizzly / cool day in Forks. Dressed for a day of wandering around gray, wet places Chloe stuffed a book, a few small bottles of water, and a bag of cookies into her backpack and headed for the beach.

La Push Beach was beautiful in a moonscape kind of way. Everything seemed to be yet another shade of gray until you stopped to look closer and realized that the pebbles covering the shore were a myriad of shades of brown and green and gray. The driftwood that lay scattered over the landscape looked like the skeletons of ships and great sea creatures littering the shore. When the sun bravely made an appearance, Chloe decided to sit down on a large chunk of driftwood and read. She was about halfway through a chapter and her bag of cookies when she began to feel as if she were being watched. She looked up and saw a very tall young man looking at her intently. She went back to her book, deciding to ignore him. But he moved quietly closer. Chloe closed her book and looked in his direction. The breeze swept her hair over her face and she pulled it back, knotting it at the nape of her neck. When she looked back at the boy the sun lit up her face and as their eyes met he looked visibly shaken.

Chloe found this both irritating and a bit alarming. She considered asking him if he needed to sit down, but instead took his standing there gazing at her as an opportunity to gaze back. He was, she concluded, very attractive. Tall, slender with defined muscles, black hair, warm brown eyes, and copper brown skin. Despite the chill in the air, he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. The silence was beginning to make Chloe uncomfortable.

"It's a big chunk of wood. Plenty of room if you want to sit down."

He silently accepted her invitation and sat next to her – closer than Chloe had expected him to – but he didn't seem threatening. She held out the bag of cookies. "Want a cookie? They're actually pretty good."

The quiet gazer took a cookie and actually spoke, finally, "You're pretty trusting, aren't you?"

Chloe laughed and dug in her backpack for a couple bottles of water. "Interesting question from the guy who obviously ignored his mother's warning about taking cookies from strangers. I'm Chloe, by the way."

Taking the water, the boy smiled, "I'm Embry, and Mom never said anything about cookies. Water, that's a whole other thing. But I'm not worried. You're tall for a girl, but you don't look dangerous."

Chloe dug in the rough sand with the toe of her boot. "I might surprise you."

Embry stood and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Chloe hesitated. "Um, where?"

"The tidal pools. There are all kinds of interesting creatures in them."

"Look, Embry, I'm trusting to a point. I may not look dangerous, but you definitely look capable of doing some damage. I'm not sure wandering off with a guy I just met is a super idea."

Chloe heard someone calling her name and turned to see Jacob Black walking toward her with Renesmee in his arms. Close behind him was another tall boy with another little girl. Jacob set Renesmee on his shoulders and tickled her as he greeted the two of them. "Hey, Chloe. I see you met Embry."

"Yes. Apparently this is the place to be today. Hello, Renesmee."

Renesmee giggled, "Hello, Chloe. Embry is my Jacob's friend. He's very nice."

Chloe looked at Embry out of the corner of her eye. "Paying off innocent children to talk you up. You should be ashamed."

The boy Chloe didn't know laughed. "She's got you pegged, Embry. I'm Quil Ateara and this little monster is Claire. We were all headed for the tidal pools, but Embry got lost."

Chloe held out her hand to Embry. "Looks like you and tidal pools get the seal of approval. Lead on."

Embry took Chloe's hand and they joined the little group headed off to the tidal pools. As they walked Chloe asked questions about the area, the weather, the people, anything and everything she could think of to fill in the gaps in what she knew about the place she had come to call home. Embry answered all her questions in a soft, deep voice that Chloe found very comforting. It really wasn't in her nature to be quite so careless around people she didn't know – particularly men – but Embry was warm and tall and strong and there was just something in his manner that made her feel safe. When he put his arm around her, he watched her face to make sure he wasn't stepping out of line and his hand stayed at her waist. He was, in short, a perfect gentleman. By the time the little group had wrung all the fun out of the day it was just starting to get dark. Embry walked Chloe to her car and stood there looking down at her, his hands around her waist, holding her gently. Chloe rested her forehead on his chest for a minute. She was surprised at how good it felt to be close to someone who had no agenda and no demands. She stepped closer, slipping her arms around him and resting her cheek on his chest. He cradled her in his arms and she stood silently, feeling the strong beating of his heart and reveling in the feel of his cheek resting on the top of her head. It was wonderful to finally meet a guy who wasn't intimidated by her height. Chloe was in no hurry to go anywhere and Embry seemed content, so they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms, letting the rest of the world drift by. Finally, Chloe loosened her hold and leaned back to look up at Embry. She was shocked at how dark it had gotten. "Oh, wow. Time really flies. Can I give you a ride home?"

Embry stroked her hair and smiled. "No thanks, I'm fine. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I really don't know. I haven't made any plans. Depends on the weather, I guess."

"It's supposed to be cold and rainy off and on for the next few days. Might want to stay inside. Maybe I could come see you."

Chloe sighed. "That would be nice, Embry."

Embry put his fingers under Chloe's chin and tilted her face up so he could kiss her. His touch was so gentle Chloe wasn't sure he had actually touched her. But his kiss, although just as gentle, shot through her like a bolt of lightning. Chloe clung to him, knotting his shirt around her fingers, and as unexpectedly as the kiss had begun it ended with Embry whispering in her ear, "Love you, Chloe. See you later," and he was gone.

Chloe drove home in a haze and spent some time sitting in the dark in front of the fire, trying to process the day's events. She realized she had no idea what Embry's last name was or who he was, really. She only knew that he had said he loved her. She was a bit frightened to admit that she was pretty sure she loved him back. _"That's absolutely ridiculous, Chloe. You hardly know the guy,"_ she thought furiously. _"Way to soon to go ga-ga over one little kiss. I need coffee."_

Chloe moved around the kitchen in the half-light from the fireplace and the night lights she liked to plug in all over the house, making coffee. As she stood at the sink filling the pot with water, she was almost sure she saw a large spotted wolf standing in the trees across the river, watching her. She looked down at the pot for a second, just in time to turn off the water before it overflowed, and when she looked back out the window the wolf was gone. _"OK, Girl. Get a grip. On the other hand, if you could find this place by smell, it's a good bet they can. Paul did mention you smell like flowers."_ Chloe poured the water in the coffee maker and turned it on, then went to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bread to make fried eggs and toast. _"Better quit jerking Paul's chain. Might be a good idea to stay home tonight and then expand my horizons a bit. Cover some new ground."_

The next few late night prowls were very educational. Chloe learned that even though he was short tempered and sometimes flat out difficult to deal with, Paul had the respect of his pack mates. He was big, fast, and very strong. Sam was definitely the Alpha, but he was also very caring and took his responsibilities very seriously. Even more interesting was the discovery that there were two packs on the reservation. Sam was Alpha of the pack she had first encountered and Jacob was Alpha of a second pack that included Seth and Quil. She suspected there were more members in Jacob's pack, but a string of very rainy nights kept her indoors for a while.

The other surprise came early a few mornings after meeting Embry on the beach. Chloe was awakened at dawn by a light, but persistent knocking on the front door. Flinging back the covers, she groaned and staggered downstairs muttering under her breath. "I used to love that door. Why is it being so noisy? This had better be really good."

She opened the door to find Embry standing on the doorstep, smiling. "Did I wake you?"

"I'm pretty sure you woke up the sun, Embry. What time is it?"

"Not sure. 5:30 or maybe 6."

"AM? Are you crazy? It's cold and dark and so very God-awful early."

Embry looked mildly hurt and turned to go. Chloe grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the house, closing her less favorite front door behind him. "Look, Embry, very important about me. I am not one of those people who springs out of bed to greet the dawn with a smile on my lips and a song in my heart. 'Good morning' is my favorite oxymoron and talking to me before I've had at least one cup of coffee is putting your life on the line. That said, I am kind of glad to see you. Tired, but glad."

"What time do you usually get up?"

"Later. Much later."

"OK. Let's go back to bed."

Chloe put her hand on Embry's chest and pushed him back ever so slightly. "We seem to be a wee bit boundary challenged here, Mr. ... What is your last name?"

"Call."

"OK, Mr. Call. What do you mean 'let's'? You in my bed is so wrong on so many levels and I cannot believe I'm even trying to have a serious conversation with someone who is probably jail bait in my living room at 5:30 in the morning before coffee and oh, my God, I think I'm getting the worst headache…"

Embry swept Chloe up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs, down the hall, blue room on the right. Now put me down – now."

Ignoring her demand, Embry took the stairs two at a time and reached the blue room down the hall on the right in seconds. He set Chloe down on the bed gently and pulled the covers over her. He lay down next to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Get some sleep. We can talk some more later."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen."

Chloe groaned and covered her eyes. "Contributing to the delinquency of a minor. Child abuse. Statutory rape. I'm going to prison. I don't want to be somebody's bitch."

"Hush, Chloe. I won't let anything happen to you. Go to sleep."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will always protect you. Nothing will ever hurt you."

"OK. But if you're lying and I wake up dead I'm going to be really pissed." Chloe drifted off and dreamed of warm beaches with cookie crumb sand and huge beanbag chairs shaped like wolves.

She woke two hours later, her head on Embry's chest, wrapped in his arms. He was breathing softly and she moved slowly, trying not to wake him. She managed to get up without disturbing him and went into the bathroom to shower and wash her hair. Wrapped in a towel Chloe tiptoed across her room to get some clothes out of the dresser. She managed to open a drawer silently, but tripped and almost fell over putting on her panties.

She whirled when she heard a soft laugh behind her and Embry's voice, "Guess that whole cat-like grace thing doesn't apply when you're human."

Chloe's face was a mask of shock and horror. Embry crossed the room and put his arms around her. "I know, Chloe."

Chloe managed to whisper, "Know what?"

"I'll wait downstairs. Get dressed. Then you can have some coffee and we'll talk."

Embry left the room, leaving Chloe glued in place, too stunned to move. After a few seconds she forced herself to finish getting dressed and go downstairs. Embry sat at the kitchen table, reading the paper. He didn't speak or look at her while Chloe made coffee. When there was enough for two cups, Chloe grabbed a couple mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee into them. She set them on the table and grabbed two spoons from the drawer and milk from the fridge. The sugar was on the table in its pink sugar bowl. Chloe had always thought the little round sugar bowl with its slightly crooked lid was cute. Now nothing really appealed to her as she sat glumly across the table from the greatest guy she'd ever met. She wasn't sure what Embry might have to say, but she was sure it involved getting uninvited to stay in Forks. _"You blew it big time, Girl. Oh, well… I don't need the money back. I'm sure Esme can sell the house to someone else. Someone normal."_

After a few sips of coffee the silence had become too much to bear. _"Time to just rip off the Band-Aid."_ Chloe cleared her throat and spoke, not daring to look Embry in the eye, "So how long do I have?"

"For what?"

"To pack up and get out. That's what you came to tell me, isn't it?"

"No."

Chloe did look at Embry now. "I hate playing 20 questions, Embry. If you have something to say to me, spit it out. What is it exactly that you think you know?"

"I know you can phase into a cougar. I know you've been bugging Paul – not a good idea, by the way. He has serious anger management issues. And I know I've imprinted on you. What I don't know is why you came here in the first place."

"What makes you think I can – what did you call it – 'phase' into a cougar?"

"Paul. He's been moaning about this big cat that keeps following him when he's on patrol. Sam thinks he's nuts. Particularly since Paul claims the cat smells like flowers. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out it's you."

"That hardly proves anything."

"No, it doesn't. The fact that I've seen you do it, does. The guys in Sam's pack started talking about this big cat right after you moved in. Sam is a live and let live kind of guy, so he was happy to basically ignore the whole issue. You weren't causing any trouble, so he didn't care."

"Go on."

"I didn't think much of it until Seth mentioned smelling your perfume in the forest. I started looking for a new scent and when I found it I followed it back here. I was on the other side of the river when I saw a big cougar in your backyard. I followed you that night, out into the forest and then back here. I smelled the same scent that day on the beach and decided to watch you more closely. You didn't go out that night –"

"Because there was a big wolf perched across the river, watching."

"That was me and wolves don't perch. We lurk. Anyway, there were no new traces of the scent the next day. I didn't see you out prowling in the rain those nights and the scent got fainter and fainter except for here, where you live. 2 + 2 = 4."

"OK. You're right. I'm sometimes furry. What now? And what was that you said? Something about imprinting? Like baby ducks do so they can find their mothers?"

"What now is that we need to tell the rest of the guys about you. Leah might actually be relieved."

"Leah's a wolf?"

"Yeah, the only girl in the pack. You're not a wolf, but at least it proves she's not a total freak of nature. As for the rest of the guys, you being my imprint means they're stuck with you. None of them would ever do anything to hurt you. It's forbidden."

Chloe got up and stretched. "I definitely need more coffee."

Armed with the second cup of the morning she sat back down. "OK. Imprinting? I'm not your mother and you're not a baby duck. Explain, please."

"It's supposed to be rare. Now, except for Leah and Seth in Jake's pack and Brady and Collin in Sam's, we're all imprinted. Basically, it means you've found your one true, perfect mate. She's your perfect match and you're tied to her forever, heart and soul. Nothing matters but keeping her safe and happy. Billy Black thinks we imprint on the one who will help keep the pack strong, so maybe that's why I imprinted on you. Two shape shifters are sure to pass on the gene. Wonder if our kids will be kittens or puppies?"

"Slow down a minute, there. No need to start picking names just yet. Are you trying to tell me you're irrevocably tied to some strange chick you've just met and I've been drafted into the Quileute Wolf Refuge breeding program by a 16 year old boy?"

"Basically."

"What if we don't like one another? I know I can be a pain in the ass. Ask Paul. And I'm pretty sure you have some irritating habits, not to mention that you're a little boy, for Pete's sake. This is crazy." Chloe got up from the table and began pacing back and forth behind Embry.

He got up and deliberately stood in her way, putting his hands gently around her waist when she tried to go around him. He put his fingers under Chloe's chin to tilt her face up so he could look into her eyes, but Chloe jerked her head away. Embry pulled her closer. Chloe braced her hands against his chest, but he was far too strong for her. She gave in and rested against him, listening to his heart. His voice was soft and gentle but it sent chills through her. "I'm not little and I'm not a boy, Chloe, in any way that really matters. You can walk away if you want to. But I will always love you, always want you, and always need you, no matter where you go. I _can't_ do anything else. I can only try my best to be whatever you want me to be."

Chloe looked up at him then. "I want you to be who and what you are. This whole thing is so much more crazy than I could have imagined. I came here hoping to find out that I'm not the only shape-shifter on the planet. I just wanted to know that I'm not alone, not force myself into a place I clearly don't belong."

"You belong, Chloe. We belong together. We must or I wouldn't be here."

"You and me might be one thing, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly going to blend in on the reservation. Leah has pointed that out big-time."

"Leah will have to deal with it, just like everybody else. We can tell them tomorrow. There's a gathering on the rez. Everybody will be there. I can introduce you, we can hang out for a while, and then it shouldn't be too hard to get the Alphas and seconds together in one place."

"OK. There's actually more to my story, but the fewer times I have to tell it, the better. Should I bring something? I've got more cookies or I could make something else…"

"How about we have breakfast first and make plans from there?"

"OK. This is getting interesting. I always wanted a pet. Now I have a whole pack of them. Two, in fact."

"I'll be sure to tell Paul and Leah you said that," Embry said, grinning.

"OK, maybe not so much. What's for breakfast?"

**July 4****th**** Is Just Another Day On The Rez**

Shortly after noon the next day Chloe packed the cookies and the cake she had baked in the back of her car. She'd decided not to bother with a purse, opting instead to travel light and put the few things she could see really needing in the pockets of her jeans. She stood in the kitchen looking around, slowly. Embry put his arms around her and hugged her. "Seth already likes you, after coffee."

"And Leah hates me. Paul, too, I'm guessing."

"Jacob and Quil will love you because you make me happy which means I'm more fun to be around."

"Renesmee and Alice and Esme like me."

"Yeah, well, being in good with the vampires won't earn you any points with Sam or Jared."

Thinking back to breakfast the day before, Chloe was still amazed at some of the things she had learned. Embry had told her everything about the tribes, the wolves, the treaty with the Cullen's, everything he knew about Edward and Bella Cullen and the unusual circumstances surrounding Renesmee's birth and Jacob's imprinting, and how it was possible for Quil to have imprinted on little Claire. Shape shifters were no surprise to Chloe, being one herself, but to learn that vampires really existed was a bit of a shock. The good news was that Esme's husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, had no problem with treating the wolves and it allowed them to get care if they needed it without revealing their secret.

Chloe had also decided that if she and Embry were going to be a couple, it was past time for them to officially see one another's alter egos. She had never slipped out of her clothes and shifted forms so quickly, but once she was furry any shyness she had felt slipped away. They were both surprised to note that Chloe was indeed big for a cougar, almost as big as Embry's wolf. They were equals in speed, but Chloe was hands down the better tree climber, and she was far more agile than Embry. "_**Dogs are brittle. It's not your fault."**_

"_**Dogs are what?" **_Embry was insulted.

"**It's probably not accurate at all to put it that way. What I mean is that a canine's spine is less flexible than a feline's. More flexibility is why cats almost always land on their feet. I'd be willing to bet my fangs are longer, too, and I know my claws are sharper."**

Embry smirked. "_**Planning on picking a fight?"**_

"**No! I guess that did all sound way arrogant. Seriously, though, I did some research before I came out here in case I might need to defend myself. You know, the whole cats vs. dogs thing. Anyway, one on one a cougar has a very good chance at winning a battle with a single wolf. Against a pack, I'm afraid kitty's toast."**

"**W_ell, you won't need to defend yourself from any of us, so none of that matters."_**

Chloe padded over to Embry and rubbed her cheek against Embry's muzzle, purring softly**. " **_**Nice kitty,"**__ Embry_ thought, "_**I**** love you, too."**_

"**People always make that mistake. I'm not saying I love you; I'm marking you as mine. Good dog."**

Embry licked Chloe's nose and took off toward the river, Chloe in hot pursuit. He got back to the house and into the garage first. Chloe was close behind and shifted back to her human form in the garage without thinking. She closed and locked the garage door and turned to find Embry standing in the doorway to the mudroom, naked.

She whirled around so fast she almost tripped, "Sorry."

Embry took her hand and pulled her into the mudroom, closing the door behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her gently to face him. Chloe kept her eyes glued to Embry's face, blushing furiously. He brushed her hair back. "It's OK, Chloe. You can look."

"Oh, I don't think so. This is so not OK. I spent my entire education in private, girls only, boarding schools. You are so far out of the realm of my experience I can't begin to explain how very awkward this is."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Chloe quickly put her arms around Embry's waist, as if she possessed the strength to prevent him from leaving if he decided to go. "No. Don't go. It's just that… I'm so not ready for any of this. I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed before you kissed me a few days ago at the beach, and now we're standing here like this and I cannot get it out of my head that you are way too young to be here and…"

Embry cupped his hands around Chloe's face and kissed her, very softly. His lips were molten velvet as he traced the line of her jaw and down the side of her neck. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Chloe slid her arms up around Embry's neck, feeling the muscles in his arms and shoulders and reveling in the heat rolling off him. "No. Don't leave. Don't stop."

Embry slipped his arms around her waist and held her tight as he kissed her with a passion Chloe had only dreamed existed. She gave herself up to the heat and the gentle touch of Embry's hands and the overwhelming ecstasy of his lips. It was like drowning in warm honey and if making love on a throw rug on the mudroom floor wasn't exactly the way Chloe had imagined losing her virginity, it was very much all right.

The rest of the day was a blur of love and sex and naps in each other's arms. Chloe dimly remembered making lunch and baking the cake, which was followed by the discovery that the tiles in front of the fireplace were very cold unless she was on top. Frosting the cake inspired Embry in ways that still made Chloe blush and led to an interlude on the kitchen table that almost ended the life of the little pink sugar bowl. Embry hadn't been bragging when he'd said he wasn't a little boy and Chloe decided that she liked that very much.

Perhaps the most startling, and useful, discovery they made was that the ability they had to read each other's minds in their animal forms carried over to their human forms. It took a while to realize it was happening. They were lying in bed and Chloe clearly heard Embry's voice, even though she hadn't seen him speak. "_**Say that again, Embry."**_

"I didn't say anything."

"I know. Neither did I. We're still in the pack mind."

Embry's eye grew wide. "You mean you can read my thoughts?"

"_**And you can read mine. Maybe this is why you imprinted on me. It's got to be useful for an organized pack to be able to communicate telepathically in either form."**_

"_**Yes, but why only now? Why couldn't we always read each other's thoughts?"**_

"I'm going to cling to the hope that establishing a link in our other forms is what makes it carry over. I really don't want to have to have sex with every member of both packs. Especially Paul."

"Can you hear the others?"

"Good question. Let me think. I couldn't read any of you while we were all human. I can read any of you while we're shifted. I can read you now that we're back to human, but I've never been around any of the others in human form after being around them as wolves. Did that all make sense?"

"Maybe. I know where you're going, anyway. So I guess we find out tomorrow if it only works for us because we're mates."

Chloe smiled and snuggled into Embry's shoulder. He nudged her gently. "What are you smiling about?"

"You said 'mates.' It's a very basic term, but it sounds grand somehow when you say it. Almost regal."

"Well, Jake's the Alpha and Leah's his second, so we're not royalty in the pack. But if you like the way it sounds, that's cool. You can be my queen, if you want to."

"Maybe we can hold off on that for a bit. A long bit, in fact."

"Why?"

"A queen is a pregnant cat. Not sure I'm ready for that just yet."

Embry lightly stroked Chloe's belly. "I haven't been trying to prevent that, you know."

"I know. I've got it covered." Chloe put her hand on the back of Embry's neck and pulled him closer. "Maybe we should make sure. If you're not too tired."

Embry rolled onto his back, pulling Chloe on top of him. "Be my guest, Baby. Press your luck all you want."

Chloe straddled Embry's hips and moved back slowly, feeling him slide into her like the pieces of a puzzle locking into place. He pulled her close to him and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. Chloe flexed her muscles and began to move in a way that made Embry catch his breath. The rest was a seemingly endless wave of heat and a rhythm as old as time that left them exhausted, but happy, as they drifted off curled around each other in a tangle of golden hair and strong arms.

The sound of running water woke Chloe late in the afternoon and she realized it was Embry in the shower. He came out of the bathroom naked and sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shorts. Chloe ran her hand up his back and across his shoulders, marveling at how warm he was. It was incredible to her that someone so strong and potentially lethal could feel so soft and smooth, like steel covered in silk. Embry pulled his shorts up and lay down next to her on the bed. "I've got to go home. My mom is going to freak."

"What if you told her? Wouldn't that make things easier?"

"Maybe. She might understand about the whole wolf thing, but what about you? I know the guys will understand that I had no say in who I imprinted on, but my mom…"

"Will want to know why you couldn't find a nice Quileute girl to date. That won't go away regardless of what she does or doesn't know. What about the rest of the tribe? I'm pathetically in the dark here. Is there still a lot of racial tension between the tribes and us 'palefaces' as Jacob likes to call us?"

"Not so much around here. Maybe other places. Doesn't matter either way. I'm yours, you're mine, we follow Jacob. Pretty simple."

"Sounds simple enough. When will you be back? And will you be naked in my bed?"

"I thought me in your bed was wrong on so many levels," Embry reminded her, grinning.

"Probably still is. But now that I know how very good it feels to be near you, I can live with wrong on all the levels."

Embry gathered Chloe in his arms and kissed her gently, teasing her with his tongue until she tore the covers away from between them and wrapped her long legs around his waist, arching up against him, her fingers tangled in his hair. "Mom can wait a few more minutes." Chloe loosened her hold long enough for Embry to kick his shorts onto the floor and then she curled around him moaning his name softly as he took her hard and fast, his sense of urgency reflecting her need to have him close to her always.

Chloe held him until the passion that had overtaken her subsided and then pushed against his chest half-heartedly. "Go now. Come back as soon as you can."

Embry kissed her on the nose and grabbed his shorts as he headed out of the room and down the stairs. Chloe sighed and lay huddled under the covers, thinking. "_This whole thing is crazy. What am I doing? On the other hand, anything that feels that good… Oh, God, I'm a child molester. Think anyone would believe I forced myself on him?" _Throwing back the covers, Chloe headed into the bathroom to take a shower and then dressed and ordered a pizza.

By the time the pizza arrived, Chloe had found a channel that was showing re-runs of all her favorite crime dramas, so she grabbed a Pepsi and settled in. Time seemed to crawl by and she toyed with the idea of shifting into her cougar form and seeing who else was out and about in the trees across the river, but she decided tomorrow had the potential to be upsetting enough without jerking anybody's chain. Eventually, she grew tired enough to go to bed and was overjoyed to wake up shortly after dawn wrapped in Embry's arms. She snuggled close and drifted off again, smiling.

The smell of toast and coffee from the kitchen woke Chloe around 9:00 and she went downstairs still foggy with sleep, but happy not to be alone. She was surprised to see Seth sitting at the table, reading the funnies, and drinking coffee. He grinned at her.

"It's alive! Seriously, Chloe, I was about to check if you were still breathing. Nice jammies."

Chloe looked down in a panic, momentarily entertaining the thought that she had come downstairs nude. She hadn't. "What's wrong with my jammies? Why are you even here, in my kitchen, reading the funnies at my table, and drinking my coffee? Please tell me there's more coffee."

Embry put a mug of coffee on the table across from Seth and guided Chloe to a chair. "You know, you drink too much of this stuff, Babe. I think you're seriously addicted. And I think Seth was just appreciating the fact that you can basically see through that shirt you're wearing."

Chloe put her head on the table. "Let me guess. I haven't just gained a boyfriend, my perfect little house is going to be overrun by obnoxious teenage boys with raging hormones, and any shred of privacy I previously enjoyed has just gone up in smoke. Did you make me some toast?"

Embry set a plate down in front of her. "Even buttered it. And, yes, to all of the above."

Seth patted Chloe gently on the shoulder. "Ain't it grand? Since Nessie is so young, you get to be the pack mom."

Chloe raised her head to glare at him. "No, it is NOT grand. Don't get me wrong, I like you guys. I love Embry. But I'm not used to people coming and going without warning. This is MY house. What if I want to walk around naked?"

Seth grinned again. "If you're waiting for me to object, get comfortable."

Embry smacked Seth on the back of the head and Chloe groaned and put her head back down on the table. "_**It's a good thing you're so cute, Seth, or you'd be a real mess."**_

"Geez, Chloe. Cute? Did you have to say cute?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did."

Chloe sat up and looked Seth in the eye. "_**Don't say it out loud, think it. What color are my eyes?"**_

"_**Blue. Omigod, are we reading each other's minds? How?"**_

Chloe turned and looked at Embry. "_**Seth and I can read each other. Did you hear either of us?"**_

"_**No. Just you, now, when you spoke to me."**_

"_**See if you can talk to Seth."**_

Embry looked at Seth. "_**Can you hear me?"**_

Seth looked at Chloe and back to Embry. "If you were talking to me just now, Embry, I didn't hear you. What's going on? How come Chloe can read minds? I thought only vampires like Edward could do that."

Chloe took a bite of her toast. "All will be explained later today. I don't want to have to repeat myself a million times, so Embry and I are going to get the packs together and I'm going to spill my guts, figuratively. So, what should I wear?"

"I like the jammies."

"Cute, Seth. Every freakin' thing about you is so cute I can't stand it. In fact, I may just pinch your little cheeks."

Seth got up and put his mug in the sink. "Have some more coffee, Chloe – please. Later, Dude."

Chloe watched Seth walk towards the door and when she heard it close behind him she turned to Embry. "Well, that answers that question. I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't be able to communicate with all the wolves once the link is established. Wonder what kind of range we'll have?"

"We can spread out at least 300 miles and still keep in touch, but that's as wolves. This whole thing is totally new."

"For me, too. Now, seriously, what should I wear?"

Embry pulled Chloe to her feet and into his arms. "First we need to lose the jammies," he said nuzzling her neck. "Then there's the shower…"

Chloe kissed him and grinned, impishly. "Race you upstairs."

"Why bother?" Embry asked, throwing her over his shoulder. "We'll just go up together."

The jammies were lost in record time, as was what little clothing Embry had on. Showering with a friend turned out not to be such a good way to save water, but it was a great deal of fun. After the shower, Embry got dressed quickly and made Chloe sit on the end of the bed wrapped in a towel. He opened the closet door and stood looking at the clothes hanging there for a few seconds. "OK. Think I've got it."

"What have you got, Embry? I'm pretty sure none of my clothes will fit you."

"You asked what you should wear. I'm going to tell you."

"OK. This should be interesting. Hopefully, there's some underwear on the list."

Embry went to the dresser and opened a couple drawers, pulling out a matching blue lace bra and panties, and a pair of white socks. He set the clothes on the bed next to Chloe and she put them on. From the closet he retrieved a pair of wide leg medium wash denim jeans, a mid-weight cobalt blue knit shirt, a chocolate brown tweed hooded cardigan sweater, and a pair of brown Doc Marten Mary Jane's. Chloe added her favorite silver hoop earrings and looked at herself in the mirror. "Very nice, Mr. Call. You can dress me anytime."

Embry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Actually, I prefer you naked in bed, but that's mine. This is for everybody else."

"And how am I supposed to behave in front of everybody else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think cougars imprint and they don't form packs. They're solitary by nature. Human Chloe? I pretty much want you all over me all the time, but I don't want to offend anyone."

"Oh. Well, it's pretty casual. The guys who've imprinted totally get it. Around anybody else…"

"Dignified, but devoted. Got it. OK, then. Let's do this thing. Do you have your license?"

"And your keys. Let's go."

Chloe had no problem letting Embry drive. She was far too apprehensive and nervous to object. She just sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window at the scenery passing by until the silence began to make her twitchy. She rummaged in the glove box for a second and found what she was looking for. She popped open the jewel case and slid the CD into the slot on the dashboard. Cranking the volume up to 13, she relaxed a bit when the music started. Closing her eyes, she began to sing along.

Embry raised one eyebrow and peered at her out of the corner of his eye. "Def Leppard? You listen to Def Leppard?"

"Sure. I might have Celine Dion in the car if you'd rather listen to that."

"No, thank you. I'm just surprised. I would've figured you for a Michael Bolton kind of girl."

Chloe glared at him. "Excuse me? Are you insane? James Taylor or John Denver, yes. Michael Bolton, not even at my funeral, and if I never hear Mariah Carey again I will die happy."

"OK, OK. Don't get upset. We're here anyway."

"Really?"

"Really. They're people, Chloe. You've already met some of them and the rest are no big deal."

"Because we're all stuck with each other. I know. I just wish I believed we're all happy about that."

Embry pulled Chloe out of the car and handed her the cookies from the back. Grabbing the cake, he kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Let's go."

Once Chloe started moving and pulling herself out of the dreary mood she'd sunk into she actually started having fun. It was really no different from any other social situation she'd been in. Embry introduced her to Billy Black, who appraised her thoughtfully, and Sue Clearwater, who said she was as pretty as Seth had said she was. Seth was there, happy as always, and Leah was as acid as she had been when they had first met. "Nice outfit, Chloe. Love the white socks."

"Mary Jane's are little girl shoes. Little girl shoes, little girl socks. It's a fashion statement, Leah. You should try it sometime."

Jared's girlfriend, Kim, snickered and as Chloe walked away she was surprised to hear Kim's voice in her head_. "__**Oh, my God, Leah was right. She is Rich Bitch Barbie."**_

Kim returned to Jared's side and said something Chloe couldn't hear, but she could hear Jared when he wondered to himself, "_**Maybe she'd look better with a tan. If I didn't know better, I'd think she's a Cullen."**_

Paul wasn't troubled by Chloe's pale skin. "_**Seriously nice ass. She's nowhere near as beautiful as Rachel, but not bad. I'd do her."**_

Rachel glanced at Chloe, then at Paul. "_**If I didn't know he's tied to me forever I'd be really pissed right now. She is pretty, though."**_

Chloe wandered past the food, grabbed a cookie and a bottle of water, and went to sit in a lawn chair on the edge of the gathering, watching and listening. Seth and Quil joined her after a while.

"So what do you think, Chloe?" Quil asked.

"I feel very beige. Like the token white girl at an equal opportunity company picnic."

"Ah, talked to Leah, I see. Fortunately, she's not in charge. As far as the rest of us are concerned, you're in, just like Emily and Kim and Rachel and Claire and Nessie. Embry loves you. That's all we need to know."

"Thanks, Quil. For the record, I love him, too."

As if on cue, Embry appeared. "How's it going, Chloe?"

"Fine." Chloe stood up and hugged Embry, then stayed close, running her fingers through his hair. "_**I can hear all the guys AND their imprints, too."**_

"_**The girls, too?"**_

"_**Well, I can't be sure about Renesmee. She's not here. We need to tell the guys. I don't think anyone's heard me yet, but if Paul makes one more remark about my ass…"**_

"_**Right. I'll get Seth and Quil to help me. Wait here."**_

Chloe sat back down and waited. After a few minutes Embry came back to get her and they joined the rest of the group in a little clearing at the edge of the trees.

All the members of Jacob's pack were there, loosely gathered across from Sam, Jared, and Paul who stood in their human forms the way they positioned themselves as a pack. Sam in front, Jared and Paul on his flanks. Sam looked disapprovingly at Chloe, thinking, "_Another outsider drawn into the pack. It's bad enough Embry__imprinted on her. Why is she here, now?" _Glancing across the clearing he asked, "What's this all about, Jacob?"

Jacob shrugged. "Haven't a clue. Ask Embry."

"I'm waiting, Embry."

Chloe moved slightly ahead and in front of Embry. "Wow. You are Alpha squared even in human form. I'm the one who wanted to talk to you."

"I'm listening. This had better be important."

"I think it might be. Not sure you'll be happy about it, but you need to know."

Chloe moved forward but stopped a few feet in front of Sam. Something in his eyes told her it would be unwise to try to get around him. "Paul, could you come here, please?"

Paul looked mildly confused and definitely amused. "Why?"

"Please. I won't hurt you."

Paul and Jared both laughed at that. Sam was losing his patience. "Just do it, Paul."

Paul stood in front of Chloe, who reached out and took both his hands, placing them on her waist. Paul grinned, wickedly, "Are you sure Embry won't have a problem with this?"

"Not if you leave your hands exactly where I put them. Now close your eyes."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Paul. Just do it, please."

Paul closed his eyes and Chloe put her hands gently on his shoulders. "OK, Paul. Just relax and breathe. Who am I?"

"Chloe, Embry's hot, rich girlfriend from back East."

"Breathe, Paul. What do you smell?"

"A girl. Flowers. And…" Paul's eyes flew open and he tightened his grip around Chloe's waist. "Cat! It's you! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

Chloe turned her head to look into Sam's eyes. "_**This is what I thought you should know. Not all shape shifters are Native American and not all of us become wolves."**_

Paul shook Chloe. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Phase into a cougar. I want to see you do it."

"I don't go kitty on command, Paul, and I'm sure as Hell not getting naked in front of a bunch of guys I just met."

"You don't what? 'Go kitty'?"

Chloe sighed. "That's right, I forgot. You 'phase.' See, Paul, you have stories and traditions and a tribe and a family and a pack with an Alpha and a language to help you understand all this. I had a thug with a knife in an alley."

Sam's voice was clear, and more gentle, in her mind. "_**We're listening.**__ "_

"It's an old story, really, about a silly little rich girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. One second I'm standing on the sidewalk texting a friend to come pick me up and the next I'm slammed up against a brick wall with a knife at my throat. The guy holding the knife wasn't too careful, either. I still have a tiny little scar under my chin where he cut me. Anyway, he was having a lot of fun describing in great detail all the things he and his friend were going to do to me. He even promised that if they had enough fun, he might not slit my throat when they were finished.

At first, I was terrified. He liked that a lot. He said it inspired him, gave him new ideas. I closed my eyes. I could feel something running down my neck and realized it must be blood. He'd cut me and now I was bleeding on my new silk blouse. I started to get angry. Then I started shaking so violently I thought I was going to have a heart attack or something. You know the rest. The heat. The feeling that you're going to explode.

All of a sudden I could hear someone screaming. The guy who'd had me up against the wall was gone. There were little squishy bits everywhere and I was standing up, but not like I was used to. The friend came at me and I reached out to knock his hand away, but I didn't have hands any more, just really big paws with really sharp claws. I didn't mean to, but I almost took his arm off. He bled out fairly quickly.

I stood there trying to make some sense of it all. It started to rain – really hard – and I just headed home. I don't remember how I got into the house and up to my room. I just remember sitting in front of my mirror, thinking. I realized what the squishy bits must have been and I was very glad it had started to rain. I think I'd still be losing my lunch if I'd had to clean that out of my fur. Anyway, I sat there, staring at this big blue-eyed cat and thought about what had been going through my mind when I'd gone kitty, as I've come to call the change, and decided if fear and anger woke up the beast maybe peace and calm were the way back. I just, I don't know, went to my happy place and there I was again, Chloe. I have control over it now. At least, I think so. I try to be a lot more careful about where I go."

Paul spoke and Chloe realized she was still standing in front of him, her hands on his shoulders, his hands at her waist. "So why did you come here?"

Chloe stepped back and away from Paul. "Sorry, I didn't realize –"

"I don't care that you were touching me. Why did you come here?"

"Research. I couldn't believe I was the only shape shifter on the planet, so I started to look for others. There's a lot of crap on the Internet written by a lot of seriously disturbed individuals. The only semi-reliable information I could find was in the tribal myths and legends. I've always liked wolves, so you guys were my logical choice. Also, I needed to get out of the city. Cougars aren't exactly indigenous to large metropolitan areas. Going kitty at the mall is a good way to get shot, and if you shift back to human where anyone can see you… Can you spell lab rat?

Look, Sam, I know you're not thrilled about any of this but I swear I didn't come here looking for trouble. I just needed answers. I just wanted to not be a freak."

Sam looked at Chloe with concern and understanding. "What about your family?"

"I'm adopted and have no idea about my biological parents, so there are no answers there. The couple who adopted me were killed in an accident a couple years ago, and no one in the rest of the family ever really accepted me or misses me now."

"We are the protectors of the tribe. Taking a human life is a very serious matter, but it's clear that you were defending yourself. You couldn't have known in that moment what you were capable of."

"For what it's worth, I haven't killed anything or anyone since. I don't hunt as a cougar because, frankly, killing something and eating it raw is disgusting. I don't even eat sushi."

"_**And can you read all our minds?"**_

Chloe paused briefly. "Here's the good news and bad news. The good news is that if it's genetic it would be a useful trait to have in the gene pool. The bad news is that I can not only read all of you human or furry, I can read your imprints, too."

Jared's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You can read my mind AND Kim's?"

"Yes. Please tell Kim that I can't help being rich and while I can be a bitch I haven't played with my Barbie in years. You were wondering if I'd look better if I got a tan. I found out the hard way one summer on a Caribbean cruise that I don't tan, I freckle and burn. By the time I got home I looked like I'd been dipped in Pepto Bismol and sprinkled with cinnamon.

Paul, you have an amazingly filthy mind and, yes, Rachel did notice you looking at my ass."

Chloe heard Leah snort behind her. "Fabulous. She's not only in Embry's pants, she's in our heads, too."

Chloe turned and walked across the small clearing to face Leah. "Are you this big a bitch to everyone, or do I have a special place in your heart?"

"We don't need your money and we don't need you stealing our men. Go home."

"For the record, Embry imprinted on me, not the other way around. Cougars are solitary and so was I until I met him. I didn't come here looking for a man. Were you listening when I explained why I shifted the first time?"

"Couldn't have been all that traumatized. Embry didn't seem to have much trouble getting you to lay down."

Embry's voice cut across the clearing, snarling and angry. "Shut up, Leah."

Chloe spoke to him softly. "It's OK, Embry. I can take care of this. I responded to Embry because he didn't slam me into a wall and offer to slit my throat. Did it ever occur to you, Leah, that none of the guys has ever kicked your ass because they don't want to hurt a girl? I don't have that problem."

"Ooh, I'm scared. Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail?"

"Claws, not nails. And maybe you should be afraid. Unless I'm mistaken, last time you were in a fight Jacob had to save you. One on one I'll hand you your ass on a plate. So unless you're certain the guys are going to save you, I suggest you back off."

Both girls turned at the sound of Sam's laughter. "Good luck with this one, Jacob. Leah and Embry are in your pack, which makes Chloe your problem. I'm gong back to Emily and the food."

Jacob's pack turned to look at him as Sam, Jared, and Paul left the clearing. Jacob's face was a neutral mask. "Leah, you're on patrol. The rest of you find an elsewhere to be. I need to talk to Chloe."

Embry stood behind Chloe, his arms around her tight. "Talk to me, too, Jake."

Jacob sighed. "Look, I don't know what Leah's so pissed about, but I don't need this. Chloe, please try to ignore her as much as possible."

"I will, Jacob. Believe it or not, I want to be helpful."

"We'll figure it all out later. Right now, Paul is eating everything that isn't nailed down. I'll catch you guys later."

Chloe turned in Embry's arms and held his face in her hands. She kissed him slowly and gently, then pulled back to smile at him and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Drafting me into the world's biggest dysfunctional family. It's a freakin' circus, but I love it. Almost as much as I love you."

"You're welcome. Now let's get back. Jake was right about Paul. He doesn't just have a filthy mind, he's a pig."

When they got back to the gathering Paul was finishing off the cake. "Hey, Chloe, did you really make this? It's not bad. Which got frosted first, you or the cake? Oh, yeah… I can read your mind, too."

"Not too well, apparently, or you'd know that the corner piece you're eating almost didn't get frosted. I had to scrape some frosting off Embry's –"

Paul choked and threw the rest of the piece of cake in the trash. Quil smiled and patted Chloe on the shoulder. "Oh, yeah. You're going to be just fine."

**Get. Out. Of. My. Head.**

The days and weeks following the big reveal were something of an anti-climax, all things considered. Sam was true to his word as far as Chloe was concerned. She fell under what little jurisdiction Jacob chose to claim and she was happy to stop following Sam's pack on their nightly patrols and needling Paul. Jacob suspected that the lack of verbal protest didn't mean Paul had forgotten about Chloe's harassment, but he accepted the silence gratefully. Paul was volatile and unpredictable, and while that made him good in a fight, it made for some tense moments elsewhere.

Life at Chloe's fell into a comfortable pattern, of sorts. She and Leah worked out their differences and actually became friends, sharing similar tastes in movies and music. Seth pretty much moved into the guest room and Jacob made sure Seth and Embry never patrolled at the same time. Chloe thought Embry was being overly protective, but he said he worried about her less when he knew she wasn't alone in the house. The pack came and went, hanging out when they weren't on patrol and eating anything and everything Chloe put on the table. Embry liked her cookies – a bit too much, in Chloe's mind. "My God, Embry, if you don't lay off the cookies the next time you phase your fur is going to come out Cookie Monster blue."

"Not a problem, Babe. You look fabulous with blue on you."

Seth dropped his fork. "Hey, eating here. You guys make me gag sometimes. I found a sticky spot on the table the other day and when I mentioned it to Chloe… Let's just say I'm still trying to get that image out of my mind. I don't even like chocolate frosting that much."

Quil laughed. "Ask nice and maybe they'll use strawberry next time."

"Funny, Quil. I thought you were the one who had a thing for strawberries."

Chloe put her arms around Quil's waist and stuck her tongue out at Seth. "Leave Quil alone, Seth. He's the reason you usually like what's on your plate. He lets me use him as my personal culinary Guinea pig. He's taken a couple for the team, I'm sorry to say. So what are you heathens up to today?"

Embry stood over Seth, frowning at the food left on the plate. "If Seth ever finishes his breakfast we're all going cliff diving. Sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive. You know how I feel about heights and natural bodies of water."

Seth picked up his fork and started eating again so Embry wouldn't grab the plate and dump the food in the trash. "I don't. Tell me."

"Climbing trees is one thing. Standing on the edge of nowhere is another. Do NOT like heights. I even get dizzy looking over the second floor railing at the mall. And natural bodies of water are cold, dirty, and they have things in them."

"Things?"

"Yes, things. Slimy plants and rocks and fish. I hate fish."

"I think that's illegal around here. Fish is a pretty big thing with the tribe. Besides, I thought cats liked fish."

"Common misconception. Think about it. Have you ever seen a nature documentary about cats fishing? No. Grizzlies, yes. Not cats. I like showers, swimming pools, and shellfish – crab, lobster, clams, mussels, oysters, but not scallops. Scallops make me sick. Very bad."

Seth finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. "You're strange, Chloe."

Chloe ruffled Seth's hair and patted his cheek. "And you're cute. Now get lost. I have places to go and vampires to annoy."

Embry hugged Chloe tight and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "You know I hate it when you go there. Can't you just come to the beach? Please? Or you could go hang out with Billy. Jake says his dad really likes you. Billy thinks you prove his theory that we imprint on mates who will add something to the bloodline."

Billy Black was number one on Embry's list of favorite people. Shortly after the gathering where Chloe had told the packs her story Sam, Jacob, and Billy had met with Embry's mother. Embry wasn't happy they had gone behind his back and told her the secret. He was thrilled that Billy had convinced her that it was good for the packs and the tribe to have a wolf on the other side of the treaty line keeping watch and protecting the pack's new secret weapon. Chloe's ability to reach any of the pack members, regardless of their form, was an exciting new twist that everyone agreed would come in handy. Now all they had to do was convince Chloe it was time to become a mother so they could see if it was, indeed, genetic. In the meantime, as long as Chloe kept her promise to make sure the boys started school - and stayed there - in the fall, Seth and Embry could stay in the little white house by the river.

"As happy as I am to have the elder Mr. Black's approval of me as breeding stock, we've run out of things to talk about. He knows my stories and I know his. You have Jacob to thank for my time at the Cullen's. If he'd been more open to the notion of really letting me join the pack, I wouldn't have to spar with Emmett all the time to see if I'm as tough as I think. Besides, Leah will be there. We're BFF's. She won't let the nasty vampires eat me."

"I still don't like it. You know Edward hunts cougars. What if he's hungry?"

"You're pouting. Go play with your little friends. I'll be alive when you get back. I promise."

The guys headed for the cliffs and Chloe cleaned the kitchen. By the time Leah arrived, she was dressed and ready to go. "Hey, Leah. Ready to go kick some vampire butt?"

"It would be a lot more fun if we could actually kill them, but I'll take what I can get."

"I was thinking of asking Alice to join us this time."

"Alice? Why? She's so little she's hardly worth catching."

Chloe threw her duffle bag in the back of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "The operative word is 'catch.' Apparently, even none of the Cullen's can catch her. Not even Edward and he's the fastest. I think it's agreed at this point that I could finally end a vampire if I had to. Emmett says I'm good enough, anyway. But you have to catch one first. I'm sick of always playing defense."

"OK by me. You chase the hummingbird. I'll watch."

Fortunately for Chloe, Alice was bored and intrigued by the idea of sparring with a cat for a change. "This should be interesting. Just don't think because we're friends I'm going to let you catch me."

"Don't you think I won't give it my best shot. Give me a second to slip into something furry and I'll see you in the back yard."

Alice headed outside to wait. Leah found a spot on the deck with a good view of the yard and dragged a chaise over to get comfortable. Jacob came out of the kitchen with Nessie, followed by Emmett and Jasper. "Hey, Leah. What's up?"

"Chloe's trying to catch Alice. She got tired of kicking Emmett's butt and decided to try something more challenging."

Emmett coughed. "Kicking my butt? Hardly. Jazz, I've got $100 says the cat catches your little monster."

"Done. Chloe hasn't got a prayer."

For what seemed an eternity, it looked like Emmett was going to lose the bet. Alice was like the wind, always moving just enough to evade Chloe's grasp. Leah wasn't too surprised to see Embry, Quil, and Seth come out onto the deck. "Hey, guys. Tired already?"

Quil frowned. "No. Somebody was so worried about his little kitty we had to come make sure she was all right."

"Would you let Claire wrestle a vampire, Quil?"

"No, Embry, I wouldn't. But then, Claire isn't a huge yellow cat with razor sharp claws and long, pointed fangs."

Seth moved closer to the deck railing. "Shut up, you guys. I think Chloe's going to get her."

Embry and Quil looked up in time to see Alice go airborne, leaping gracefully over Chloe's head as she'd done several times that morning. This time, however, Chloe was ready for the evasive maneuver and shot into the air catching Alice around the waist with her claws, like a feral cat plucking a songbird out of the air. They crashed down in the grass, Alice on her back with Chloe on top, one huge paw planted firmly in the center of Alice's chest, pinning her down.

No one moved. The group on the deck was frozen in place, none of them able to believe what they'd just seen. On the ground, Alice's eyes grew wide with shock and Chloe gasped, horrified at the thought she'd hurt Alice. Several things happened at once. Emmett clapped Jasper on the back, laughing and cheering. "Pay up, Bro! Miss Kitty did it!"

Jacob admitted to himself that he'd underestimated Chloe's ability to defend herself, and others, if need be. Embry was too proud to speak, and Chloe phased back to human so she could talk to Alice. "Oh, my God, Alice! I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

Alice laughed and gave Chloe a quick hug. "I'm just fine. You, however, are naked in front of a whole lot of people and Embry doesn't look happy. Here he comes. Gotta go."

Chloe sat up and hugged her knees to her chest to hide as much of herself as possible. "Leah, could you please grab my clothes? Thank you."

Embry stood over her, frowning. "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Damage control? Would you like me to stand up?"

"Might as well. I think everybody's seen you by now."

"You know, Embry," Chloe said as she unfolded herself and rose gracefully from the ground, "you don't own me. You're not my father or my husband or even my Alpha, not that that would mean much. So I would really appreciate it if you stopped telling me what to do and where to do it."

The crowd on the deck melted away as Leah handed Chloe her clothes. Chloe dressed slowly and walked past Embry, not speaking.

He followed her into the house. "Where are you going, Chloe?"

"Home. I'm going to take a shower. Then I might sit on the couch and read. Maybe I'll watch TV. Maybe I'll go to the shelter and adopt a dog who doesn't tell me what to do."

Chloe left and Embry stood looking after her, his fists clenched and the muscles in his jaw tight.

Nessie reached out from Jacob's arms and patted Embry's face. "Why are you mad at Chloe, Embry?"

Jacob set Nessie down on the floor. "Embry would like it better if Chloe kept her clothes on around other people, Sweetie."

Nessie considered this and reached up to take Embry's hand. "Don't be mad, Embry. Chloe is very pretty."

Embry softly stroked Renesmee's curls. "Yes, she is."

Quil and Seth suggested going back to the beach and Embry agreed to go along. They managed to waste the better part of the day and headed for home around 5:00pm. Quil's grandfather was coming to dinner, so he needed to get home in time to clean up. Embry and Seth went back to Chloe's. When they got there, they found her curled up on the couch, asleep. Seth found money and a note Chloe had left on the kitchen table. "Order pizza. Remember that I like sausage and mushrooms."

Seth decided to take a shower and headed for his room. Embry covered Chloe with the fuzzy blue throw she kept on the back of the couch and went up to the room he shared with her to shower and put on clean clothes. Once everybody was clean and dressed Seth ordered the pizza and sat in a chair playing with Chloe's DS and timing the delivery. Embry sat on the couch next to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She woke up and looked at him, sighing.

He kissed her on the forehead. "You talking to me?"

"I don't have much to say, Embry. You don't have the right to order me around."

"Actually, I do. You are mine. My life depends on you being alive and well and happy. If anything happens to you, it will kill me."

"So you think that means you can tell me what to do?"

"Chloe, I basically told you not to be naked in front of a bunch of vampires. Does that really sound so unreasonable?"

"OK. I'll give you that one."

Embry pulled Chloe onto his lap. "So where's the dog you said you were going to adopt?"

"I decided I don't need any more pets. You and Seth are quite enough."

Seth didn't look up from his video game. "If you don't tickle her, I will. I might even lick her face."

Chloe tried to make a run for it, but Embry was too fast and too strong for her. "Great idea, Seth. Where should I start?"

"Man, I don't care. Just stay off the kitchen table and no frosting."

By the time the pizza arrived Chloe had been properly tickled and licked. Embry had switched to kissing her neck and Seth was about to leave the room when the doorbell rang. "Thank God. Food. Get up you pervs, or I'm eating all of this myself."

By the time dinner was finished and the kitchen put in order, things were almost back to normal. When Chloe got in bed she told Embry that she needed to get going fairly early in the morning as she had plans to spend the day with Leah. "If that's OK with you, of course."

"Are we going to start this again, Chloe?"

"I just don't need any help running my life, Embry."

"You could have fooled me this morning."

"Go to sleep."

Embry turned his back on her. "Now who's telling someone what to do?"

For the first time in their nights together, Chloe and Embry slept on opposite sides of the bed, not touching. The mood in the room hadn't changed much by the time Embry was awakened by the sound of running water. Chloe came out of the bathroom wrapped in a big pink towel. As she moved past the bed Embry reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled it away, but he reached out again and caught her easily. Sighing, Chloe looked him in the eye and said, "Embry, leave it."

Embry looked down for a second, tightening his grip on her wrist. When he looked up at her the light in his eyes made Chloe freeze in her tracks. His voice was low, almost a growl. "I. Am. Not. A. Dog." He stood slowly, to tower over her, his jaw clenched and his body quivering. He crossed Chloe's hands behind her back and easily held both of her hands in one of his. He tangled his other fist in her hair and pulled her head back. Chloe gasped as Embry crushed her lips with his own. She tried to escape his grasp, but it was impossible. He moved his mouth to her throat and she could feel his teeth as he raked them down her neck to nip at her collarbone.

"Embry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

He moved his mouth up to her ear and the heat of his lips made her shiver as he whispered softly, "Not yet. But you will be."

"Embry, please…"

Embry looked at her and though the quivering had stopped, there was still fire in his eyes. "I'm warning you, Chloe. Shut. Up." He abruptly let go of her hands and her hair, and Chloe almost lost her balance. She would have fallen if Embry hadn't grabbed the front of the towel. He pulled her toward him and ripped the towel away, tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom. He gave her a shove and she landed on the bed. Before she even had time to think about making a break for it Embry pinned her to the bed. A little voice in her head whispered, "_**Shut up, Chloe. Just close your eyes and let it happen. Go with it."**_Chloe relaxed a bit, still frightened of what Embry might do, and forced herself to close her eyes. He kissed her again, but this kiss was very different. All the violence and anger was replaced with a gentle, caressing heat that flowed over her in ripples. Everything he did was slow and achingly sweet. There was no inch of her skin that Embry didn't touch or kiss or set on fire with his tongue – save one. Chloe clutched at Embry's shoulders, trying to move her hips under his, trying to get him to end the torture. "Embry! You're driving me crazy! Please!"

"Please what, Chloe?"

"Please, don't make me say it. You know what I want."

"Nope. Not sure at all."

"Fine." Chloe wrapped her arms around Embry's neck; her fingers wound tightly in his hair and kissed him with all the frustration and desire that was pounding in her veins. She stopped long enough to whisper, "Fuck me, Embry. Please." With one quick thrust he buried himself in her up to the hilt. Chloe arched her back, moaning, and Embry granted her wish, leaving her shaking and breathless. He pulled back and stood up as ruthlessly as he had pinned her down and entered her.

Walking to the door he paused only long enough to whisper, "Good-bye, Chloe." over his shoulder and he was gone.

"Wait. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Later."

"I'm sorry."

"Chloe, leave it."

Deciding it would be wise to give him time and space to calm down, Chloe took another quick shower and got dressed. Leah had asked to meet at Emily's after which the girls had plans to catch a movie and go out for pizza. It was rare to get a chance to leave the guys behind, so both Leah and Chloe were eager to get going. Rachel, Kim, and Emily had an open invitation to go along. There was plenty of room in Chloe's car so it didn't matter how many of the girls decided to go. When she stopped in front of Emily's place she saw Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Leah all standing around on the front porch. Chloe left her purse in the car and joined the group on the porch.

Jacob smiled at her. "So where did Embry take off for?"

"I'm not sure. We had another argument and I think he needs some time to himself."

Paul and Jared came out onto the porch. "Chloe!" Paul greeted her with a wicked smile. "Thank you so very much."

"For what?"

"Pissing Embry off. The only thing better than make-up sex is pissed off sex."

"What are you talking about, Paul?"

Jacob stepped next to Chloe and slipped into Alpha mode. "Yes, Paul. What are you talking about?"

"Remember that little voice in your head, Chloe? The one that told you to shut up, close your eyes, and let it happen? That was me. For the record, you came very close to being eaten – literally. I can't remember the last time Embry was that pissed. That was one wild ride. I would never have believed sex could be used as a form of torture."

"You were in my head while I was with Embry?"

"Sure. I'm there a lot, actually. He's programmed to give you what you want and, apparently, what you want is him, frequently. Fortunately, you and I have very similar needs."

Quil groaned in disgust. "Are you telling me you get inside her head so you can be with Embry?"

"God, no. I get inside her head so I can feel what she's feeling. Come on, Chloe, haven't you noticed Embry's been going down on you a lot more often these days?"

The color drained from Chloe's face. Jared looked at Paul with an expression of shock and horror. "Jesus, Paul. That's twisted even for you."

"Why? Before Chloe came along none of us knew what old Embry was capable of. He does things with his tongue that make me see stars. I really don't think Chloe is complaining. Neither are Collin and Brady."

Jacob's heart sank when he looked at Chloe and saw that her arms were crossed tightly in front of her, her fingers knotted in her sweater, as if she were trying to hold herself together. It was a posture he remembered all too well. "Paul, shut the Hell up."

"You're not my Alpha, Jake. You can't tell me what to do. Besides, she's doing us all a favor. She and Embry have fun and we go along for the ride. The little ones are much happier now that they're not so horny all the time. Being there in real time is so much better than just catching fragments of memories."

Leah saw Chloe step back, almost falling off the porch, but Jacob caught her. Leah turned to Paul, snarling. "You are one sick fuck, Paul. If Embry doesn't kill you I'm pretty sure Sam will."

"Get off your pedestal, Leah, and ask your little brother why he spends so much time at Chloe's house. Kid gets a raging hard-on every time he hears running water. Chloe hasn't showered alone in weeks."

Chloe looked at Seth, her voice barely a whisper. "Is that true, Seth?"

Seth looked over her head, blushing furiously. "I fucking hate you, Paul."

Paul laughed. "And as for Sam… I don't know what Embry did for her a few weeks ago, but it stopped Sam in his tracks for a good three seconds."

Jacob felt Chloe's knees buckle and he held her up. Chloe lowered her head and the sound that echoed through all their minds was soft, but chilling. It was a wailing moan filled with pain and loss and betrayal, like the sound of something small and helpless being ripped apart. But it was the void that followed that rocked even Paul back on his heels. There was nothing left in her mind but cold blackness utterly devoid of warmth or feeling, and when she raised her head they saw that her eyes were just as empty.

Chloe straightened up and gently moved Jacob's hands away from her waist. "I need to get out of here."

As she stepped off the porch Seth reached for her hand, his eyes full of concern. "Don't go, Chloe. You don't look so good."

Chloe stepped back and raised her hands as if that would keep them out of his reach. "I'm just fine, Seth. From what I've just heard you've touched me quite enough. Leave me alone. If Embry doesn't hurt you, I will."

Seth heard Leah's voice from the porch. "They both have to get in line behind me. Get your ass back here, Seth, and let her go."

Chloe got in her car and as she pulled away from Emily's Leah turned to face the group on the porch. "Proud of yourself, Paul? Jesus Christ, do you even realize what you've done?"

"No, Leah. Enlighten me."

"You've finished what was started in that alley two years ago. You took the one pure thing we had – the love and devotion a pack member feels for his imprint – and used Embry as a tool to gang rape Chloe. None of you may have been there in person, but you violated her all the same. Embry promised her none of us would ever hurt her and you do this. All she wanted was to belong, Paul. What did she ever do to you to deserve you using her like that?"

At that moment, Sam returned from patrol. "What the Hell just happened? Where's Chloe?"

Jacob glared at Paul. "I'm guessing she'll go to the Cullen's. She knows they'll take care of her."

"Cullen's? She's running from us to the protection of a bunch of vampires? My God, Paul, what is wrong with you? You've done some stupid and thoughtless things in your life, but this was just plain mean. No one would blame her now if she packed up and left town. Where is Embry, anyway?"

Jacob shrugged. "No one knows at this point. Chloe said they had an argument this morning and he took off. If he can hear us, he's not answering. I can't believe he didn't hear when Chloe went dark, but he hasn't said anything."

"What I want to know, Sam" Leah asked "is what you're going to do about this?"

"As much as you'd like to hear me say that I'm going to kill Paul, Leah, I'm not. I honestly have no idea what we should do. How do you make up for something like this? Collin and Brady I can deal with. You and Jacob can handle Seth."

Sam looked at Paul closely. "You're not sorry, are you?"

"No."

"You betrayed Embry's trust and hurt Chloe in ways all of us can imagine all too clearly, thanks to her constant presence in all our minds. I'm at a total loss, Paul. I can't let Embry kill you, but I understand why he might want to."

Sam walked away from the group into Emily's. Jared and Paul faded into the trees. Jacob turned to his pack. "Leah, why don't you go to Chloe's and wait there in case she goes home. Quil, phase and take off. See if you can get Embry to talk or come back or both. Seth, you and I will go to the Cullen's. I'll hold you down so Chloe can beat the crap out of you and then you can apologize."

Jacob had been right about where Chloe was headed when she left Emily's. Edward answered the front door. What he saw in her mind shocked him. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. What can we do?"

"I just need to be away from the packs for a while, Edward. I just want to curl up in a chair and shut everything out."

"The house is yours. You can stay with us as long as you need to."

Chloe walked to the farthest corner of the huge living room and curled up in a chair, staring out the window. For a long while, she was alone, as she had said she wanted to be. After about an hour Rosalie came into the room and sat on the floor in front of the chair. She handed Chloe a glass of juice. "Carlisle wants you to drink this. It probably won't make you feel better, but it will keep you from getting dehydrated."

Taking the glass, Chloe murmured, "Thank you," and drank some of it.

"Edward told me some of what he saw in your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to start, Rose. I've been such a fool. How could I have believed coming here was a good idea? I had this stupid fantasy about this family who really cared for each other and took care of each other and maybe they do – if you're one of them. I'd go find my own kind, but I don't know who they are or where they live. I opened myself up to be used and got what I asked for. I guess I deserve it."

Rosalie's eyes flashed bright gold. "No, you do not deserve it. You teased Paul and he raped you."

"No, he didn't. He never touched me."

"No. He used Embry instead. Paul not being there in person doesn't change the nature of what he did. I'd be happy to kill him for you."

"Thanks, Rose, but I'm not sure that would solve anything. I just want to go to sleep and wake up when it's over."

"You can use Edward's old room. Esme will make sure you get some dinner and Carlisle's here if you need anything to help you feel better."

Chloe stood up and crossed the room, stopping in the doorway to look at Rosalie. "To feel better, I'd have to be feeling something now. It's like someone took a big spoon and scooped out my insides. There's nothing left. I hope it lasts."

Chloe found Edward's room at the end of the hall and curled up on the huge bed. She thought she should probably be crying or feeling sad, but there was nothing. She gave in to the black numbness and fell asleep.

When she woke a few hours later, Seth was sitting on the black leather couch on the far side of the room. He smiled, weakly. "Hi, Chloe. Are you OK?"

"Go away, Seth. Please just leave me alone."

Seth crossed the room and knelt at the side of the bed. His brown eyes were sad and it looked as if he was fighting tears. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Please don't be mad."

"I just don't understand how you could do that to me, Seth."

"You said it yourself. 'Obnoxious teenage boys with raging hormones.' The first time it happened, it was an accident. I was barely awake and then I was in your mind and you were in the shower and… I'm only human. You're so beautiful. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. Please just go away."

"Quil got a hold of Embry. He's coming back."

"Tell him not to come here. I can't face him now. I may never be able to. I just really need all of you to leave me alone."

"Please, Chloe. Don't let Paul do this to you. Don't shut all of us out because he's an asshole."

Chloe turned her back to him. "Go, Seth. Just go."

Jacob appeared in the doorway. "Embry's here. Sam kept him from killing Paul. For now, anyway. He wants to see you."

"No. Tell him to go home. I need to be alone, if that's even possible."

"Chloe, alone is exactly what you don't need. You need to talk to someone."

"Fine, Jacob. Ask Edward if he has some time."

Of all the people Chloe could have requested to speak to, Edward Cullen was the last choice Jacob would have wished for. Rosalie would have been a better choice, in Jacob's mind. "Why Edward?"

"Because he might know how I can keep my sanity. I keep thinking about the past few weeks, wondering if I've ever been alone anywhere, doing anything. Wondering who decided I should wear a pink lace bra today. Was it really me, or is pink Paul's favorite color?"

Jacob sighed. "I'll see if I can find Edward. I seriously doubt Embry is going anywhere without you, though. He'll be close no matter where you are, waiting."

"I hope he's comfortable."

Chloe spent two days in the Cullen house. Jasper checked on her from time to time, but each time he had to report to Carlisle that there was no need to try to calm her down. Chloe was an emotional blank slate. Most of her time was spent talking to Edward. Unfortunately, Edward's gift only went one way. He'd learned to tune out the noise of other people's thoughts, but had never needed to keep anyone out of his mind. The best hope he could offer was that no one's thoughts were so fascinating they were worth listening to all day, every day. "It's sad but true, Chloe, that we're all really a bit boring. Listening to someone else's thoughts all day makes it hard to have your own life. I'm not saying what happened isn't horribly tragic. I just think it's not as big a problem as you might think. I can't believe Sam or Jacob eavesdrop on you. Seth aside, Embry's friends would never betray him by deliberately hurting you."

"I don't think Seth will be much of a problem. I'm pretty sure Leah and Jacob have straightened him out."

"I had a word with him, as well."

"Thank you, Edward. Well, I guess I just need to keep quiet. As much as I'd like to stay here forever, I should go home. Please tell Esme and Carlisle I said good-bye and thank you."

"I will. Take care of yourself, Chloe."

Chloe got in her car and looked around, but didn't see any reason to delay leaving the Cullen's, so she put the car in Drive and went home. The house was pretty much as she had left it. Clean, everything in its place, and empty. She was fairly sure Seth would be keeping a low profile for a while and wasn't surprised to see the bed made in the room across from hers and clean, dry towels hanging in the bathroom. If Embry had been home, she couldn't tell. She decided to make a pot of coffee and spend some time on the couch, thinking about her conversation with Edward. She felt, more than heard, Embry come into the kitchen. She turned to look at him and was shocked at his appearance. It was clear he had been keeping watch over her from a distance, never eating or sleeping. "Hi, Embry. You look tired."

"A little bit. Are you OK?"

"Fine."

He moved to take her into his arms, but Chloe held up her hands and stepped back. "I know none of this is your fault. I'm not angry at you. I just can't… I just don't ever want to feel anything ever again. Not until I learn to put up some serious walls. I know I've joked about you and the other guys being my pets. Please believe me, I am truly sorry. I'm just not sure… I don't think I deserve to be used as a sex toy. I'm so humiliated I'm numb. I just can't face the thought of being used like that again."

"So what happens now?"

"Nothing, Embry. This is my house. All of you are still welcome. There'll be food in the fridge and clean sheets on the beds. I can't leave. I have nowhere to go and I've already hurt you enough. I just want to be left alone."

"Chloe, please…"

"No. Paul can listen all he wants. There's nothing to hear."

Chloe walked past him into the living room and turned on the TV. Embry stood there staring at the floor in utter defeat. After a few minutes he slipped out the back door, phased, and went to find Jacob. The two met in the forest north of the little house by the river.

Jacob eyed Embry, critically. "_**You look like shit, Embry."**_

"_**Good. Then I look like I feel."**_ Embry dropped heavily to the ground.

"_**Why, Embry? I thought Chloe came home."**_

"_**She did, Jake. Sort of. She's there, but there's nothing in her eyes. She won't let me touch her. She doesn't even smell like flowers any more. I used to love the way she smells. Like flowers and rain, and when I'd hold her and… God, she smelled so good. It's all gone, Jake. She says she's afraid to feel anything. I promised to protect her.**__**I promised none of us would ever hurt her. I lied and I failed and now she's as dead as the Cullen's. More, maybe, since I'm pretty sure they have emotions."**_

Jacob was furious. "_**Damn Paul. I really had no idea he could do anything this fucked-up. I'm going to talk to Sam. Stick close to Chloe. It may take a long time, but I know she'll come around. She has to. We all need her too much to let her just check out."**_

Embry returned home to find Chloe exactly where she had been when he left. He went upstairs and showered. When he was finished he discovered she had laid out clean clothes for him. Downstairs there was food on the table and he could hear the washer and dryer running. It was uncomfortably like having a maid or some kind of personal android servant. Eventually Chloe went to bed, but she didn't stay there long after he joined her. She hugged the edge of the bed as far away from him as possible and when he finally fell asleep, she went downstairs to sleep on the couch. She was still there when he got up, sleeping soundly under the fuzzy blue throw. Embry ate some cold cereal and made a pot of coffee before he left. He wasn't sure where he was going. He only knew he had to try to escape the pain of seeing Chloe so lost and empty.

Chloe woke about an hour later to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. She got up and found Quil sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He smiled at her. "Hi. Embry asked me to keep an eye on you for a while."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you. We all are."

Chloe sat down at the table. "I'm fine, Quil. Never better."

Quil reached out to take Chloe's hand, but she snatched it back before he could touch her. "OK, Chloe. This is starting to piss me off. Fight back, damn it. You're killing Embry. Both packs are on edge and it's because of you. We all know Paul's a royal asshole. Are you going to let him win without a fight?"

"He spies on me, Quil. He gets in my head – brings Collin and Brady with him – and watches me having sex like I'm some adult movie channel."

"You want the truth, Chloe?"

"Yes, please. 'The whole' and 'nothing but' for a change."

"You know what Paul said about you stopping Sam in his tracks?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sam isn't the only one. We've all gotten caught in the fallout from you and Embry more times than we can count."

Chloe's voice came out in a whisper. "What?"

"Remember when you told all of us you could hear us all the time? It's a two way street, Chloe. We can hear you, too, 24 / 7 / 365. At first, we kind of thought you were rubbing it in because unless you were sleeping it was 'All Chloe – All The Time' like a bad radio station. And the singing. How many songs do you know, anyway? I gotta tell you, you do not have a future in heavy metal but you do have a nice voice. Eventually, we figured out that you were just living, just going about your day. If you were actually talking to one of us you would make sure you had our attention. We all learned to just ignore you."

"Go on."

"The first time it happened to me… It took a second to realize what was going on. We've all seen flashes of memories in each other's minds. I don't think you can be in a pack mind and avoid it, but we try. With you, though, it's like being there. I guess we are there, really, on the edge feeling all the passion firsthand. It's hard to ignore. I've tried to tune you out, but when you're so close to…. Sometimes it's just easier to let it happen. Unfortunately, Paul was right about one thing. The younger guys who don't have girlfriends – they were a lot happier. I know you should have been told a lot sooner, but forgive me, it was really nice. I'm just sorry it was Paul who told you. He can be a real jerk."

"So what do I do now? Join a convent?"

"No. Fight back. None of us will ever be alone in our heads ever again, but you're right that what you can do is valuable. Either find a way to live with spreading the joy around or learn to build walls so you can be alone when you need to. I hate Celine Dion, but right now I'd give everything I own to hear you sing 'My Heart Will Go On.' I know in a perfect world you and Embry could be alone and keep what happens between you private. In this world, seeing how much you and Embry love each other makes us all want to defend and preserve what we have. Maybe that's why, even before you, we could see each other's memories. So we'd know what we're fighting for."

Chloe held out her hand and Quil took it. He held it to his chest over his heart. "You are everything Embry has ever wanted and you're worth fighting for. Come back."

They both turned as Seth came through the back door. "Jacob wants us all at Emily's ASAP. You, too, Chloe."

"OK. Give me a minute."

Chloe ran upstairs and showered and dressed as fast as she possibly could. When she got downstairs Seth and Quil were already in the car, Quil in the driver's seat and Seth riding shotgun, playing with the radio.

Chloe climbed in the back. "Reprogram my radio and die, Clearwater."

Seth looked at Quil and smiled. It didn't take long to get to Emily's. When Quil stopped in front of the house Jacob and Leah were there, waiting. Quil handed Chloe her keys. "What's up, Jacob?"

"Sam asked us to be here. Said it was important and it concerns Chloe."

They all looked toward the house as Paul and Jared came out to join them. Paul stopped in front of Chloe. Jacob moved slightly behind her on the right and Quil stood on her left.

Paul grumbled, "Sam says I owe you an apology, Chloe."

"I take it you disagree?"

"Hell, yes, I do. You came looking for us. You play with the boys; you get knocked on your sweet little ass. Suck it up and walk it off, Chloe, and get back in bed where you belong. Collin and Brady miss you."

Jacob and Quil started forward but Chloe put her hands out to stop them. She stood gazing at Paul and let her eyes travel the length of his body and back up to his face. She stepped close to him and put her hand on his chest. Her fingertips left a trail of fire as she traced the contours of his abs. "Tell me, Paul. What keeps you awake at night?"

Chloe slipped her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and tugged him closer. "The thought that Embry is a better lover than you could ever dream of being?"

Paul's eyes closed and he held his breath as her fingers moved lower and she stretched up so that he could feel her lips moving against his when she spoke. "Or knowing that no matter what you do, you will never, ever make Rachel see stars?"

Paul's eyes snapped open and he began to quiver violently. Jacob grabbed Chloe around the waist. "Seth! Catch!" Jacob turned around to push her into Seth's waiting arms.

"Got her, Jake."

"Great. Get her home. Now."

Seth and Chloe ran for her car while Jacob, Quil, and Leah dealt with Paul.

Chloe started the engine and put the car in Drive. "Should we wait for Quil?"

"No. He'll be fine. Jacob will take care of things here. Let's go home."

"Listen, Seth –"

"You don't have to worry about me, Chloe. I'll behave myself."

Chloe reached over and took Seth's hand. "Just be Seth. If Paul had kept his mouth shut, I never would have known, and none of this drama would have happened. I love Embry and I'm not about to stop taking showers. I'm just going to do what I do and make believe I'm alone while I'm doing it. As long as no one reminds me otherwise, we'll all be happy."

Seth squeezed her hand and smiled. "I can live with that."

When Chloe and Seth got home, Embry was there on the couch. Chloe took his hand and pulled him gently to his feet. "Seth, grab my wallet and keys and take the car for a ride. Come back around 7:00pm with Chinese."

"I can live with that, too."

Chloe put her arms around Embry's waist and looked up into his eyes. "I really missed you. I'm so sorry about all this. Please forgive me."

"You want me to forgive you? I broke every promise I made to you."

"You had help. Right now none of that matters. We're together and I love you and I very much want you to kiss me."

Embry held her tight and kissed her, hard and for a long time. He buried his face in her hair and his voice broke as he whispered, "You smell like flowers. I love that so much."

Chloe slid her hands down and unbuttoned his shorts. "Let's see if we can find some other things you might love."

Embry scooped her up and headed for the stairs. "I can live with that."

**Cats Rule. Wolves Drool.**

Chloe woke late the next morning and followed the smell of coffee down to the kitchen. She was surprised to find not only Embry, Seth, Quil and Jacob waiting for her, but Sam, Collin and Brady, as well. Sam rose when she appeared in the doorway.

"We need to talk to you, Chloe. We can wait if you want to get dressed."

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "What is it with everybody and my jammies? I like my jammies."

Seth smiled. "We all like your jammies. Quil especially likes them on cool mornings."

Chloe turned to frown at Seth and then at Quil. "Quil, why is it every time I come into the kitchen you start thinking about strawberries?"

Quil turned and looked out the window, refusing to meet her eyes. After a few seconds Chloe's eyes opened wide and she crossed the room to stand close to Quil's chair. "Oh, my God. Look at me, Quil Ateara."

"I've seen you before, Chloe. I know what you look like."

"Strawberries? You think I look like strawberries? Raspberries, maybe. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't like raspberries."

"And I am not edible."

Embry moved behind Chloe and put his arms around her. "Not true. You're very edible."

"Do any of you ever think about anything but food and sex?"

Sam laughed. "No. Food and sex are in the top five for normal teenaged boys. Top three for boys who become wolves. Which is why we're here. Collin and Brady have something to say to you."

"First I have a question, Sam, and I want the truth. It's been pointed out to me that before I was aware I was being used as a sex toy everybody was a lot calmer, to put it politely. Without knowing it, I was actually performing a public service. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"How were things for the time I shut myself down?"

"Actually, you never disappeared from our minds. We all felt your pain. It's not something Jacob and I are eager to have repeated."

"So, even though none of you really ever get a break, you know I'm not trying to be a nuisance? You'd prefer things to go back the way they were, even when I'm with Embry?"

"Yes."

Chloe crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Collin and Brady. "OK, fine. Listen up you little perverts. Take a good, long look." Pointing to herself, Chloe continued, "Because regardless of what kind of fruit I may remind you of, I'm not on your menu. I belong to Embry. Heart, mind, body and soul, waking, sleeping, mad as Hell, or wrapped around him moaning his name, I'm his. If you need to go along for the ride, I won't stop you. I love him and I'm not about to start sleeping on the couch. But keep your thoughts and your hands to yourself. The biggest mistake you'll ever make is thinking you'll have to wait for Embry to straighten you out. Now, take a hike."

The two younger boys left as silently as they had arrived. Chloe folded her arms over her breasts and looked at Sam. "Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, I was thinking we should get both packs together to celebrate the last weekend before school starts. We could do it here. What do you think?"

"Getting everybody together sounds like a good idea. Emily's place would be a better location, though. Your house is on the Cullen side of the treaty line. No sense asking for trouble."

"OK. I'll stop by later to talk to Emily about it."

Sam left and Chloe fixed herself a mug of coffee. She walked to the table and sat in the chair between Embry and Quil, who still refused to look at her. Chloe reached across the table and took Seth's hand, then slid her other hand into Quil's, lacing her fingers into his. "Four months ago I was finishing my 13th year of private education in yet another chi-chi pooh-pooh all girl's boarding school where you could walk the halls stark naked and no one noticed, or cared."

Seth squeezed Chloe's hand. "We'd notice."

Embry brushed Chloe's hair back and kissed the side of her neck. "And I'd care."

"My point is, I'm completely in the dark, here. I didn't even have a brother growing up. I am clueless when it comes to guys and yet here I am, in way over my head with arguably the most gorgeous bunch of men to walk the face of the earth."

Jacob laughed. "Technically, we're sort of beautiful, according to Bella."

"Sort of doesn't come close." Chloe leaned her head against Quil's shoulder. "Talk to me, Quil. Am I being a heartless bitch? None of the girls would have cared about my jammies or what happens on a cool morning. Would you prefer it if I wore baggy sweats?"

"No. I know you love Embry and I have Claire. It's just… I'm human, you know? I would never do anything to hurt you or Embry. I just – like to look at you."

Chloe turned to Embry. "Where do you stand on the issue?"

"I trust Quil. I trust Seth, too, for that matter, and Jake. It's got to be tough when your imprint is so young. If it makes him happy to look at you, I'm OK with it."

"Great. Another problem solved. I'm hungry." Chloe got up and pulled a box of toaster waffles out of the freezer and put some in the toaster oven. "Now let's talk about school."

Seth groaned. "No! Don't wanna."

Chloe pulled a tub of strawberry cream cheese out of the fridge and threw it to Quil. "Here. You can put this on your waffles and think about me."

"Heartless bitch, Chloe."

"Deal with it. I like raspberries. I'm pretty sure I was channeling you when I bought the strawberry instead. Now, as I was saying about school…"

Seth repeated, "I don't want to talk about school."

"Seth, you have to go back. Sam and Leah are the only pack members who've graduated. You all have to go back."

Seth crossed the kitchen and backed Chloe against the cupboard. He put his hands around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Dear, sweet, soft, little, Chloe." He lifted her up and sat her on the counter. Patting her on the head, he asked, "Just exactly how are you going to make us go back to school?"

Chloe looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I could go to your parents and the tribal council, but that would be heartless. Sam said food and sex were in your top three. I'm guessing killing vampires is the last item, but since we're short on those right now… How about football?"

Jacob snorted. "How about it? Reservation school doesn't have a team."

"Well, assuming money is the primary issue, I can help there. There should be enough guys from the two packs to make a team, plus anyone else from the tribe who wants to play. You can't tell me you wouldn't enjoy smearing the Forks High Spartans all over the field. Now we just have to pick colors for the Cougars…"

Quil finally looked at Chloe. "I don't know what colors cougars like, but I think the Wolves should wear red and brown."

"Red and brown? You'll look like a Tootsie Roll, Quil."

Seth laughed. "Sam always said Quil's fur is brown 'cause he's so sweet."

Chloe grabbed the waffles from the toaster oven and set them on the table. Putting the next batch in to toast she turned to Jacob. "OK, Alpha. What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"That's it, then. Red for Jacob and black for Sam. Hang on for a minute."

Chloe closed her eyes. "_**Sam, can you hear me?"**_

"_**24 / 7 / 365, Chloe."**_

"_**So what do you think about the football team idea? I can put up the funds. Other than that I'm clueless. You could coach." **_Chloe offered, hopefully.

"_**I'll speak to the council."**_

"_**Great! Thanks." **_Chloe clapped her hands. "Another problem solved. Now it's breakfast and off to talk to Emily."

After breakfast Jacob, Quil, and Seth went their separate ways. Embry stayed long enough to help clean up the kitchen before going on patrol. Chloe started the dishwasher, and pulled Embry close to hug him good-bye. "You know, I can tutor you guys if you're having trouble with any of your classes. I'm not just a pretty face. I do have a brain."

"I know. I just have trouble getting past your lips."

Chloe ruffled his hair and kissed him. "Sweet. Very sweet. Have I told you how much I love you this morning?"

"No. But it's OK. You can show me later. We should have the house to ourselves, for a change."

"Sounds like we may need frosting."

Embry licked Chloe's neck, sending shivers through her. "Not strawberry."

"Definitely not. Now go, while I can still stand to let you."

Embry left and Chloe showered, dressed, and cut a bouquet of roses for Emily before heading off. When she got to Emily's place, she discovered Kim and Rachel were there, as well. Chloe handed the roses to Emily and waved at the other two. "Hi, guys. Listen, Emily, I can come back some other time. I don't want to intrude."

Emily put her arm around Chloe's waist, drawing her into the kitchen. "Don't be silly. Kim and Rachel are here because they want to talk to you."

"Oh… Well I'm the constant, annoying voice in your head stirring up trouble with your boyfriends. Which one of you wants to slap me first?"

Rachel laughed. "Actually, I wanted to apologize."

"Why? What for?" Chloe was surprised.

"I know you jerked Paul's chain a couple times, but that doesn't excuse what he did. He didn't have to be so mean."

Chloe sighed. "Well, he's right. I came here of my own free will looking for shape shifters. You know what they say. Be careful what you wish for."

"I still think he went too far. I made sure he knew it, too. And I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. He hasn't made me see stars yet, but I'm more than happy to let him keep trying."

Kim blushed. "Yeah, well, Jared apparently is a faster learner than Paul. Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome. I think. This whole thing is a wee bit messed up."

Emily handed Chloe a mug of coffee. "I figured you'd want this. Just keep in mind that Paul has quite a temper. The pack is forbidden to hurt an imprint, but…"

"Accidents happen. And Sam is the only one with a prayer of controlling Paul. I will remember that. I like to think I can defend myself, but I don't want to find out the hard way that I'm wrong. And I really don't want to hurt Paul. Anyway… New subject: the last free weekend before school starts get together. I'm good with desserts. Anything else you'd like me to bring?"

Emily sat down with a pencil and paper and the girls talked about who should bring what. Chloe was put in charge of desserts, as she had suggested. The morning passed quickly and Chloe was relieved to learn that none of the girls were upset with her. Eventually, the little group ran out of topics of conversation and split up. Emily walked Chloe to her car. "You know, Chloe, Sam doesn't disapprove of you nearly as much as you think he does. He agrees with Billy that there must be a good reason why Embry imprinted on you."

"That's good to hear. I'm still scared of him."

"Sam? Why?"

"He's just so – Alpha. You know, in big red capital letters. I know Jacob is an Alpha, too, but he's so laid back."

Emily took Chloe's hand. "Well, truly, you don't have to worry about Sam. Paul, I'm not sure of. I'm not sure what his problem is where you're concerned."

"I think he just doesn't respect me. As a human girl, I'm no threat to him. He has no idea what I could do as a cat."

"Hopefully, you'll never have to show him." Emily gave Chloe a hug and went back into the house.

Chloe drove to the Cullen house in search of Emmett. She found him sitting on the couch in the living room. She plopped down next to him. "Hey, Emmett."

"Hey, Miss Kitty. 'Sup?"

"Do you think I could beat Paul?"

"At what?"

"You're being difficult, Emmett. Do you think I could beat Paul in a fight?"

Emmett frowned and sighed. "Paul will never fight a girl. You're Embry's imprint. It just won't ever come down to an actual fight. Unless…"

Chloe poked Emmett's shoulder. "Unless what, Emmett? Spill!"

"If you could make him mad enough to phase, you might get him to fight with you. Of course, if you remain human, it will be a very short fight. And if you go kitty…"

"A cougar has an excellent chance of winning a battle with a wolf, one on one." Chloe said, a bit smug.

"Paul is big and fast and an experienced fighter. If you manage to piss him off enough to take you on, despite your being a girl and Embry's imprint, he'll be mad enough to kill you. Something he could easily do. Even if you win, both of you are going to get hurt."

"I need to make an impression on him, Emmett. I need to force him to take me as a serious threat, or he'll continue to torture me."

"Well, honestly, I do think you could give him a run for his money. Just don't ever take him on alone. Without Sam there to go Alpha on his ass if necessary, Paul will kill you. He may regret it later, but he'll kill you."

Chloe leaned her head on Emmett's shoulder. "Would you miss me?"

Emmett looked into her eyes. "Yes. I'm deadly serious, Chloe. Don't push him unless you've got back-up."

"OK. I won't."

Emmett cupped Chloe's chin in one, very large, very cold hand. "Don't do anything stupid, Chloe. You're good, but there's always someone better."

Chloe kissed Emmett lightly on the forehead. "I'm listening, Emmett. I promise not to be an idiot."

Chloe left the Cullen's and picked up some groceries. By the time Embry returned home there was lasagna and garlic bread in the oven, three kinds of ice cream in the freezer, and the cookie jar was full. Chloe was on the couch, napping in the sun. Embry showered and put on clean clothes, coming downstairs just as the oven timer went off to signal that dinner was ready. Chloe got up and stretched, reminding Embry very much of her feline alter ego. She made her way into the kitchen just as Embry pulled the lasagna and bread out of the oven. He set the lasagna down on the huge trivet in the middle of the kitchen table and threw the oven mitts onto the kitchen counter so that he could run his hands over Chloe's still sleepy body. She snuggled against him and he held her tight, kissing up the side of her neck and along her jaw until he found her lips. He reached down and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the table. Chloe wrapped her long legs around Embry's waist and pulled him close, moving against him suggestively. Embry pressed his hips against her and sighed, "I missed you."

"I can tell. I missed you, too."

Embry had just kissed his way up from Chloe's collarbone to her lips when the kitchen door flew open and Seth, Quil, Jacob, and Leah walked in. Embry straightened up, but didn't move from his position between Chloe's legs. Chloe ran her hand down his arm, smiling. "So much for being alone. Hold that thought, Mr. Call. I will definitely get back to you."

Seth grabbed a stack of plates from the cupboard and started setting the table. "Excuse me, Chloe, but you're sitting in my place."

"I know. Give Embry a minute to calm down."

"Why? If he's going to phase shouldn't you be further away from him?"

Leah laughed. "We need to get you a girlfriend, Little Brother."

Quil patted Seth on the shoulder, snickering. "Embry's not going to phase, Seth. He and Chloe were talking and something came up."

"Didn't look like they were talking to me."

Jacob smacked Seth lightly on the back of the head. "Jesus, Seth. Think!"

Seth's eyes grew round. "Oh! Oh, man. Why do you guys have to keep having sex on the table? Gross! And in my place again, too. Come on."

Embry stepped back and lifted Chloe off the table. "We didn't have sex in your place again, Seth. We didn't get the chance."

"Good. Now move. I'm hungry."

While Seth finished setting the table Chloe mixed a jar of sliced mushrooms with French cut green beans and nuked them, adding slivered almonds and a little butter before setting the veggies on the table. Leah divided the garlic bread onto two plates, setting them on either end of the table, and everybody got whatever they wanted to drink. Lastly, Chloe plugged her iPod into its port on the kitchen stereo and turned it on. Jacob listened for a few seconds and grimaced. "Justin Bieber? Are you kidding me?"

Chloe lifted her chin defiantly. "He's cute and the music makes me happy. Deal with it. Besides, there are over 900 songs on the iPod and it's set to shuffle. You don't like this song, give it a minute. So what's up with everybody?"

Leah smirked. "Well, we know what's up with Embry, anyway."

Embry glared at her. "I thought we were going to get some time alone, for a change."

"Yeah, well, not my idea. Charlie decided to come over to our place and Mom pretty much kicked us out. Technically, Seth does live here."

"That's true. Got my own room and everything. Never been happier."

Embry growled. "I'm so glad you're happy, Seth."

Chloe put her arm around Embry's shoulders. "Eat your dinner. I'm fairly certain Seth will clean up the kitchen for me and while he's busy I can try to cheer you up."

Quil agreed. "Sure. We'll clean up and give you guys some peace. Promise."

As usual, leftovers were in short supply and Seth had little trouble cleaning up. Embry grabbed Chloe's hand and led her upstairs. He undressed and got into bed. By the time Chloe finished brushing her teeth, he was sound asleep. Chloe turned out the light and sat on the bed, watching him sleep. The light of the full moon spilled through the window casting silver shadows across his copper skin. Asleep, Embry was even more beautiful than he was awake. There was nothing of the reserve and restraint he usually displayed. His face was unguarded and open, more innocent. Chloe could have watched him all night, but he reached out and took her hand. "Come here." He pulled her down next to him and put his arms around her. "Go to sleep." Chloe moved closer and closed her eyes, quite content.

When they woke the next morning, it was clear from the sounds and smells coming up the stairs from the kitchen that they were still not alone. Embry frowned, but Chloe kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "So, we'll just be very quiet."

"How about being kind of quiet in the shower?"

Chloe hopped out of bed and stripped off her jammies. "Great idea."

Half an hour later they went downstairs to join the rest of the pack for breakfast. Leah said she had planned to take Seth shopping in Port Angeles for school clothes and asked if any one else wanted to go along. Quil said he'd go. Jacob had business with Sam and asked Embry to go along. That gave Chloe time to herself to start baking for the end of summer party the coming weekend.

The rest of the week flew by in a blur and before they knew it, it was time to go to Emily's. Jacob and Leah were going on their own. Chloe, Embry, Quil, and Seth packed the goodies into the back of the Honda and headed off. When they arrived, Seth and Embry got out and grabbed the food from the back. Quil made sure they hadn't forgotten anything and they headed for the house. After a few seconds they realized Chloe was still in the car. Embry started back for her, but Quil stopped him. "I've got this, Embry. You go ahead."

Quil went back to the car and tried to open Chloe's door, but it was locked. He tapped on the glass. "Chloe, either you open the door or I will rip it off the hinges. Your choice."

Chloe unlocked the doors and opened hers, but didn't get out. "Go get my keys from Embry, Quil. I'm just going to go home."

"Why?"

Chloe was silent for a moment. "I just think it will cause less trouble in the long run if I just make myself scarce. Cougars are supposed to be like ghosts."

"Uh huh. Well, that's about the lamest crap I've ever heard." Quil pulled Chloe out of the car and threw her over his shoulder. Marching into the house, he pulled her off his shoulder and unceremoniously dumped her into someone's lap. Chloe almost lost her balance and toppled onto the floor, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her until she regained her balance. She straightened up and swept her hair out of her face, only to find herself looking into Sam's warm brown eyes. A tiny smile flitted across his face as he rearranged Chloe on his lap so that she was sitting more upright. "Are you OK, Chloe?"

Chloe nodded her head and tried to stand. Sam held her for just a second before he let her go. Chloe stood and smoothed her clothing. Glaring at Quil, she hissed, "I don't know how or when, but you are a dead man, Quil Ateara."

Quil smiled sweetly. "Just wait until after lunch, OK? I'm hungry."

Chloe sat at the table between Leah and Rachel and tried to regain her dignity. Rachel sighed. "Just ignore them, Chloe. They might look grown up, but we're all still waiting for them to act like it."

Before Chloe had a chance to answer, Paul came up behind her and set something on the table in front of her. "I brought you something, Chloe, in case you don't like hot dogs."

Chloe looked down to find a small can of tuna on the table. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand, considering what to do with it. Standing to coil up her arm, she fired the can at the back of Paul's head like a small fishy missile. Paul turned just in time to see Sam's hand flash in front of his face and catch the can at the last second. "You missed, Kitty. Cats drool and wolves rule."

Chloe was furious. "No, Paul. Sam rules. No one has ever wasted one single second wondering why Sam is an Alpha." She crossed the room to stand in front of Paul and poked him, hard, in the chest. "You, on the other hand, are a waste of space and dog chow. You wanted to see me go kitty, here's your chance. I've had it. This ends today."

Sam stepped in between them. "Chloe, this isn't a good idea."

"No, Sam. It's a fantastic idea. You and I both know he's never going to give me a second of peace or an ounce of respect unless I prove once and for all that I can kick his ass."

Paul was genuinely amused. "Please. You kick my ass? Not on your best day."

"Come on, Paul. You fight with the other pack members all the time. I'm not looking to kill or be killed. I just want to bitch slap that stupid grin off your face."

"Not going to happen, Chloe. You're a girl and Embry's imprint. I won't fight you."

"You're afraid."

Paul moved around Sam to glare into Chloe's eyes. "Afraid of you? I just don't want to mark up your lily white skin."

"Is that why you hate me so much? Because I'm not Indian?"

"I don't hate you at all. I just don't think you have any place in a fight. You were created to be soft and sweet and smell as good as you always do and keep Embry – and the rest of us – happy."

Rachel moved to stand at Chloe's side. "Is that all I am to you, Paul? A brainless, little doll you can play with, but don't have to take seriously?"

"No, Rachel. I love you. I just don't think girls have any business fighting."

"What about Leah?"

"Leah's different."

"Chloe."

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Kick his ass. Please. I'll hold your clothes."

"Done. We're going to keep this real simple, Paul. You're going to meet me in the clearing where you fought the newborns. Jacob and Sam are going to keep score. Best two out of three. First one to force the other out of the circle, or pin the other down so that submission is the only alternative to death, two times, wins."

Chloe kicked off her shoes and undid her jeans, sliding them down to the floor so she could step out of them. Pulling her shirt over her head she stepped closer to Paul and shoved him backwards toward the door. He stepped back, and stopped, folding his arms across his chest. Chloe unhooked and removed her bra and then slipped out of her panties. She shoved him back again, moving him two steps closer to the door.

"I won't fight you, Chloe."

Chloe snapped her hand back and slapped Paul across the face as hard as she could. "Yes, you will, you son of a bitch. You owe me a chance to win back my dignity. And don't worry about marking up my lily white skin. What's going to be waiting for you in the clearing is gold and has fangs and claws."

With a last, superhuman effort Chloe pushed Paul backwards off the porch. As he scrambled to his feet she took a running leap off the porch and shifted shapes in mid-air. The huge, blue-eyed cat spun around and let out a blood curdling snarl. Paul was stunned only momentarily. In the time it took him to phase, Chloe took off in the direction of the clearing, Paul and the rest of the packs in hot pursuit.

By the time everyone had gathered in the clearing, Chloe had managed to perch high in a tree, leaving Paul to pace back and forth in frustration. Jacob and Sam took up positions at opposite ends of the clearing, their packs falling into position around them.

Sam spoke. "_**It's not too late to end this, Chloe."**_

"_**How? By apologizing for slapping him? No way. He deserved it."**_

Paul stopped pacing and growled. "_**Get your ass down out of that tree. You wanted to play, let's play."**_

Chloe dropped lightly onto the ground and shook herself out. Looking Paul in the eyes, she started forward.

Paul watched her, fascinated. "_**Oh, my God. I never noticed how blue your eyes are and look at that cute, little, pink nose."**_

Chloe sprinted the last few feet, slamming into Paul full force and pushing him out of the circle with a swipe of her powerful paw, claws out, for good measure. He slammed into a tree and rose slowly. "_**Ow! Hey, I wasn't ready!"**_

"_**I was. Pay attention."**_

Paul slunk back into the center of the circle. "_**You got lucky. It won't happen again."**_

"_**God, you love the sound of your own voice, don't you? Oh, well… I suppose someone has to talk about how great you are. Call it, Sam."**_

"_**Chloe: 1. Paul: 0."**_ Sam's voice was cautiously impressed and amused.

Paul lunged forward and Chloe moved aside at the last minute. He lunged at her again, and again she moved. The third time he lunged Chloe realized too late that he had figured out how she would move to avoid him, and he pinned her to the ground. Chloe was almost as big as Paul, but he was heavier and had a firm grip on the back of her neck. He ground her into the dirt and growled through his teeth as he gently shook her. "_**I could break your pretty neck, Chloe. You're mine. All mine. If Embry ever gets tired of you…"**_

Chloe hissed in rage and frustration. "_**Call it, Jacob, so this idiot will get off me."**_

"_**Chloe: 1. Paul: 1." **_Jacob sounded mildly concerned.

"_**You got your point. Get off me." **_Chloe snarled.

Chloe backed up and began to circle Paul. She never missed an opportunity to use her claws, and was bitten several times in return, but neither could get a clear advantage. Chloe knew he was studying her, watching her moves, as she was watching him. She knew he had her in size, but she was far more agile with sharper claws. Finally, Paul made his move. It happened so fast it was hard to follow. When the movement stopped the packs could see that Paul was on top of Chloe, pinning her down with his muzzle firmly clamped around her throat. He would have no trouble ripping her throat out, severing her airway and causing massive bleeding. Chloe, however, was not completely beaten. She had her front claws deeply imbedded in Paul's shoulders, her muzzle clamped on his neck above the carotid artery, and her back claws positioned to gut him. Neither had a clear advantage.

Paul growled softly and tightened his grip. Chloe could feel blood dripping between her paw pads and down her throat where she had her teeth and claws embedded in Paul's flesh, and she could feel her own blood pool and run through her fur around Paul's fangs. "_**I gave you power over me once, Paul. Never again. You can admit that I'm worthy of your respect or you can kill me. You choose."**_

Sam's voice sounded in both their heads. "_**Paul, let her go. You both win. If you kill her, it will destroy Embry and cause a war between the packs. If you die, Rachel loses the man she loves and the pack loses one of its best fighters. Walk away."**_

Chloe slowly retracted her claws in a gesture of faith. "_**I don't want to kill you, Paul, and I don't want to die. Let's call it even."**_

Paul closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his grip on Chloe's throat. As soon as the two of them had released their holds, Chloe scrambled up and took off. "_**I'll see you at Emily's."**_

By the time the packs had regrouped at Emily's, Chloe had showered and dressed. She was shocked to see Paul come through the door with several still-bleeding wounds. She went back into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a pack of gauze 4x4's, and a tube of antibiotic ointment. Setting the items on the table she went to Paul and held out her hand. "Paul, come here, please."

He let her guide him to the table and sit him down. When he realized what she had in mind he frowned at her. "I got you pretty good, too. There's still some interesting marks on your throat."

"Yes, well, it's a documented fact that a dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's. Cat bites are just nasty and then there's the whole cat scratch fever thing. Just hold still. This might sting."

Chloe moved behind him and began cleaning the numerous deep scratches on his shoulders and applying a light coating of ointment. When she moved to face him, she saw a deep gash on his stomach that did make him flinch when she cleaned it. Finally, she moved to the wounds in his neck. When she was finished she leaned back against the table trembling. Paul looked at her. "Are you crying?"

Chloe shook her head from side to side, but when she blinked the tears she had been fighting spilled over her lashes and her breath came out in a sob. Paul pulled her onto his lap and cradled her like a child, rubbing her back and rocking her gently.

Across the room, Leah looked at Embry, who was watching Paul and Chloe with a look of relief on his face. "Hey, Embry. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. This needed to happen. I hated every second of it, but now things might finally get back to sort of normal around here."

Chloe cried herself out, finally, and Paul held her face between his hands, brushing away the last few tears with his thumb. "Anything that comes for you, Chloe, will have to get through me first."

Chloe looked at him and her eyes filled with tears again. "I don't want you to die for me, Paul. I want to stand beside you."

He looked into her eyes and considered her words carefully. Leaning forward, he kissed her very gently. "I'd like that."

Paul stood with Chloe in his arms and walked across the room to hand her gently to Embry. "Take good care of her. She's special."

Embry set Chloe on her feet and held her tight. "I will."

Paul walked away to find Rachel, and Embry held Chloe at arm's length, gazing at her sternly. "I think I know why you felt you had to do that. But if you ever put me through something like that again… Seriously, Chloe. What part of 'without you I will die' escapes you?"

Jacob joined them and Chloe knew without looking that the warm hands on her shoulders belonged to Sam. "I've been, for all intents and purposes, on my own for the past two years. I got real good real fast at fighting my own battles. I didn't come here with the intention of being a burden on anybody."

Jacob smiled. "Well if you were trying to prove yourself as a bad ass, mission accomplished. It's going to take a few weeks for Collin and Brady to get over seeing you naked and then going postal on Paul. Now could you please go back to being Embry's girlfriend?"

"You mean soft and sweet and subservient and always in the kitchen?"

"Paul could have killed you, Chloe. No problem."

"And I would have taken him with me. I'm not just some helpless, dumb girl."

Sam squeezed her shoulders, gently. "There is no escaping that your greatest value to the pack is your ability to create and nurture life, and strengthen the bloodlines. It's why Embry imprinted on you. It's why his only thought is to care for you and keep you safe."

"I don't need him to take care of me. You think I'm fragile and need to be protected.

I'm not and I don't."

"It's not that we think you need us, Chloe. It's that we know we need you. Our mates are everything we are not. Soft and sweet, yes. But strong in ways we only dream of. Without you, there is no life. Without you, we have no meaning and no purpose."

Chloe sighed. "Like I told Emily. Alpha in big, red capital letters. OK, fine. But I get a chance to kick some ass in the next battle."

Jacob offered a compromise. "How about if we put you in charge of guarding the imprints and children? It'll give you a chance to play both roles."

"OK. I'll take it. Now I think I need a hot dog. Maybe two."

Sam and Jacob went outside to join the group on the porch and Embry pulled Chloe close and kissed her. "Speaking of creating life… Have you given any consideration to going off the pill, Chloe?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Um, no. Should I? You're kind of young to be a father. Both of us are kind of very young to be married."

"So we'll let nature decide. You and me, one day at a time. Together forever, no matter what."

"Leah doesn't think she could have a baby. Maybe, despite everyone's high hopes for new blood in the gene pool, I can't have one, either."

"Another good reason to stop putting that stuff in your body. Throw them out and let's see what happens."

Chloe looked deep into his eyes. "You're sure about this?"

"I don't need you to fight for me, Chloe. I need you to be my mate. I need you to be all the gentle, soft, creative things I can't be. Let me do what I was meant to do."

"Does that include making me see stars?"

"Every chance I get."

Chloe rested her cheek on Embry's chest, over his heart. "I very much like the sound of that. I'm in. You and me, one day at a time. Together forever, no matter what."

CAKE AND SUNSHINE

School started without incident. With help from Chloe and Sam the reservation school got its football team, which courtesy of the wolves, won every game they played. The academic requirement ensured the guys kept up with their studies and Chloe was happy to serve as pack tutor. She was surprised to learn that Paul was a gifted poet. Most of his work was dedicated to Rachel and ranged from the cute to the frankly erotic. The more graphic verses never made it into the classroom, but they did make it into the pack mind. Curiously, none of the guys teased Paul about it. Seth turned out to be the artistic one in the packs. He didn't see the ability as having any real practical application, but he found it relaxing, and actually made a bit of money selling some of his work in the reservation store. He also made a few things for Chloe that she put on display in her living room. As for the future, the guys in Sam's pack worked construction off and on, weather permitting, and there didn't seem to be any good reason to stop doing it after graduation. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all had both a gift and a love for things mechanical and had plans to give the good people of Forks and on the reservation an option to Dowling and his ridiculous prices. Seth decided to pursue a career as an EMT and geared his classes accordingly. He had the brains, strength, and compassion necessary to be a first responder. Carlisle supported the plan whole-heartedly and helped Seth with his science and math classes – two of Chloe's least favorite subjects.

With the guys back in school and on track for the foreseeable future, Chloe decided to get the girls together at her place for some stupid food and gossip. The promise of nothing low calorie, low carb, or remotely healthy was a big hit and Emily, Leah, Kim, and Rachel all arrived right on time. They were sitting around the kitchen table as Chloe put the cake she had baked the day before on the huge trivet in the middle of the table, along with a gallon of vanilla ice cream. Emily cut and served the cake and Rachel scooped ice cream onto the plates.

Leah looked at the cake carefully, poking it with her fork. "OK. I see chocolate and crushed Heath bars and Cool Whip. What do you call this?"

Chloe laughed. "It's called Better Than Sex Cake. Obviously named by someone who's never had sex with a wolf."

Kim agreed. "That's for sure. Hey, Chloe, how was it kissing Paul, anyway?"

Rachel glared. "Nice, Kim. Make trouble where there isn't any. I know a kiss of peace when I see one. Chloe fought Paul partly because I egged her on and he came close to killing her. Not that she didn't kick his ass in return. If one little kiss fixes it so we can have peace between the packs, I couldn't care less."

"But does Paul think I kicked his ass?"

"He said he's glad you're on his side. That's very high praise coming from a wolf. You should be proud."

Chloe sighed. "I guess I am. I wish more that it hadn't come to that. Maybe I just don't understand males all that well. Maybe that's just the way things get decided."

The girls were surprised when Seth walked into the kitchen. "Pretty much. You fight it out and go on. Can I have some cake?"

Leah spread her fingers over the cake. "No, you can't. Why are you even here?"

Chloe got up to get more coffee. "Yes, Seth. Why are you here? I thought you guys were going cliff diving."

"I didn't want to go."

"Oh. Well, why don't you go see Edward and Carlisle?"

Seth frowned. "It's supposed to rain."

Leah started to become suspicious. "You're not made of sugar. You won't melt. Hit the road."

"It's cold."

Chloe tried again. "OK. Take the car. I'll give you gas money."

"No, I'll just stay upstairs."

Leah pointed at Chloe with her fork. "See? I warned you that if you fed him you'd never be able to get rid of him."

Chloe hooked her fingers into the waistband of Seth's shorts and tugged him close to her. "Look at me, Seth. Why won't you leave? Answer me."

Seth looked out the window, frowning. "Sam made me promise to stay here with you girls."

Emily sighed. "I was afraid of something like this."

Chloe twisted her fingers in the fabric of Seth's shorts. "_**Samuel Levi Uley!"**_

"_**You're not my mother, Chloe."**_

"_**And you are not my Alpha. Or Seth's, for that matter. Did you really make him promise to baby-sit us?" **_Chloe demanded.

"**Yes."**

"_**Explain yourself!"**_

The tone of Sam's voice made it clear he was neither amused nor accustomed to having his orders questioned.** "**_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Please tell me why you asked Seth to stay home."**_

"_**Back-up. Anything that can get past you, will get past Leah."**_

Chloe was incredulous. "_**And a 15-year-old boy is your secret weapon? Do Embry and Jacob know about this?"**_

Sam was adamant. "_**Embry has always felt better with Seth there while he's gone. Jacob agreed that with the girls there it was even more important for Seth to stay close. Jared, Paul, and I are on patrol just across the river if you need us."**_

"_**We don't." **_Chloe snapped._** " What was the point of my fighting Paul if I still don't have your trust and respect?"**_

"_**I do trust and respect you, Chloe. I just love and need Emily more. If anything were to happen to you girls it would devastate both packs."**_

Chloe was losing her patience. "_**Does Emily know you planned all this?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**And what did she say?"**_

"_**I won't repeat it."**_

Angry now, Chloe fired back. "_**So you're saying the imprints from your pack need to be protected, and Leah and I are expendable."**_

"_**NO! None of you are expendable. Not even Seth. But at least you and the wolves would have a fighting chance."**_

"_**And the war of the sexes goes on."**_ Chloe muttered, disgusted. "_**Couldn't you just have told me you don't want the girls on the Cullen side of the treaty line?"**_

"_**Emily said the days of the reservation being a prison are over."**_

Chloe began to appreciate Sam's position. "_**And I promised not to make trouble. I just wanted some girl time, you know?"**_

"_**It's a complicated situation, Chloe."**_

Chloe's voice was soft, but defiant. "_**Sorry I yelled at you. You're still not my Alpha."**_

"_**Noted."**_

Chloe felt Seth tugging on her hand. "Chloe, let go."

"What? Why?"

"I might want kids someday."

Chloe looked down and realized she had, indeed, hiked Seth's shorts up to the point that he was holding his breath and had a firm grip on her hand to prevent it from moving up any further. "Oh, God, Seth. I'm so sorry."

She let him go and smoothed the shorts down over his slender hips, giving him a quick hug. "Get some cake – and anything else you want – and then just stay upstairs, OK?"

"Got it. Thanks."

Seth got some cake, ice cream, and a mug of coffee and headed upstairs. Leah called after him, "If I find out you've repeated anything you might overhear today, I will hurt you – bad."

"What?"

"Funny. Really hilarious."

Chloe sat back down and smashed her cake into the semi-melted ice cream on her plate. Emily made a face. "What did that cake ever do to you? So, what did Sam have to say?"

"Basically that he will always do whatever he thinks is best regardless of how any of us feel about it. You know, Alpha. Big, red, capital letters."

Leah licked frosting off the back of her fork. "Screw Sam. Or rather, no. And speaking of screwing, I hear Embry asked you to quit taking the pill."

"Yeah, he did."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes. Please don't ask me why. Actually, I guess I'm curious what will happen."

Rachel's expression was incredulous. "Um, I think you'll get pregnant. Unless you're planning on sleeping on the couch."

Kim sniffed. "That might be nice for a change. It's not like she hasn't slept with all the guys in both packs already."

"Kim! What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on, Rachel. Isn't that how this whole thing with Paul started? Because all the guys can listen in on her when she and Embry are having sex? She's basically been with every single one of them, including Sam."

Chloe put her fork down. "Technically, all the guys have been with Embry. You want to keep score, Kim? Fine. Leah and Emily were both virgins before Sam. I was a virgin before Embry. Rachel had one boyfriend before Paul. Does Jared know how many guys you were with before him?"

"Jared is the only guy I've had sex with."

"Oh, the Lewinsky Defense. News flash, Kim. A blowjob is sex. I'm sorry if it bothers you that I can tune into the pack mind. What would you like me to do about it?"

Emily turned to Kim, eyes flashing. "Not to mention the fact that I distinctly remember you thanking Chloe a while back."

"Yeah, well, on second thought I don't really appreciate Jared doing things to me he knows Chloe likes. What about what I like?"

Leah laughed. "You're his imprint, Moron. Tell him what you want. He'll do it. He won't be able to stop himself. Now shut the Hell up." Turning to Chloe, Leah redirected the conversation. "Back to what Rachel said. Aren't you concerned about getting pregnant?"

"Too soon to tell if it's even possible. The only reason I was having regular periods was because I was on the pill. You've said that as long as you're phasing, you don't have a cycle. Maybe I won't, either. But then, there's the whole mating season thing…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the wild wolves have a mating season once a year. In fact… Well… In a natural pack, only the Alpha pair has pups. None of the other females reproduce. But none of you are wolves all the time, so I really have no idea what that means for you, Leah. I mean, obviously, Emily won't be the only imprint to have a baby, so her being the Alpha's mate doesn't really mean all that much."

"What about cougars?"

"Since cougars are solitary and a female only mates when a suitable male crosses her territory, it's pretty much mating season whenever. Kind of like with humans. That still doesn't mean anything, though. I could be completely infertile. This could all turn out to be a colossal mistake as far as the bloodline is concerned. It's weird. I never, ever thought about having a baby before. Now I think about it all the time."

"Why?"

"Sam says our greatest value is our ability to create life. What if I have no value? Does the tribal council rule that I'm out? Do they pack my stuff for me and escort me out to the interstate?"

Emily took Chloe's hand. "No one is escorting you anywhere. Quit worrying. Things will work out. There's plenty of time."

Rachel rose from her chair and put her dishes in the sink. "Thanks for the cake, Chloe. Next time we'll do this somewhere more to Sam's liking and give Seth a break. Come on, Kim. We need to get you home before you say something really stupid and Emily and I have to beat the crap out of you."

Leah cracked her knuckles. "I get to help. Seriously, Kim. Lighten up. We're in this together. Not to mention that Chloe has the backing of the council, both Alphas, and all the guys – and not just because she helps keep the younger ones calm. You're in the minority. Deal with it."

Kim started to speak, but thought better of it. Chloe walked the three girls to the door and Emily gave her a hug. "You're one of us, Chloe. Good or bad, forever."

Leah gagged. "Embroider that on a pillow, will you? Just don't ever say it out loud again."

The girls left and Chloe went back into the kitchen. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Leah."

"Yeah, well I know what a snotty, heinous bitch you are. But you're our bitch. Sam and his pack can kiss my ass. Emily is family, and Rachel has enough problems being Paul's imprint. I got no problem with either of them. Kim? I'd be more than happy to push her in front of a bus."

Chloe looked mildly embarrassed. "I never did answer Kim's question."

"Which one? Spill!"

"Kissing Paul?"

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Yes? What about it?"

"Not bad. Really not bad, at all."

"Ewww. I'm gonna chalk that up to stress and fatigue. Paul. Ewww, ewww, and double ewww."

"Well, he's nowhere near as good as Embry, of course."

Leah held up her hands, index fingers forming a cross. "Just stop right there. As it is I'm going to be trying to clear my head for at least three days. Kissing Paul. My favorite nightmare."

Chloe smiled wickedly. "So you have thought about it."

"And woke up screaming, yes. Seriously, new subject."

"OK. New subject, seriously. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know. The whole wolf thing came along and knocked all of us off our feet. There wasn't time to think about what any of us might want apart from the pack. Right after he established himself as the second Alpha Jacob's plan was to eventually leave La Push and build a life elsewhere. I was going to leave with him and break off from there. For where or what, I didn't know. Then Jake imprinted on Nessie, things went to Hell and then calmed down, you showed up and there was finally a girl close to my age I could talk to… " Leah shrugged.

"What about imprinting?"

"Given up on that. There are no new guys on the rez and the townies are out of the question. Met them all, anyway. Nada."

"I hear you saying you need to expand your horizons." Chloe said, thoughtfully.

"Expand them where?"

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Anywhere! Hello! Snotty bitch with unlimited funds here. Paris? London? Madrid? Where do you want to go? With that face and body, I can make you look like you stepped off the cover of Cosmo – or Victoria's Secret. You'll be fighting the guys off. Have you ever thought about modeling?"

"Chloe! Breathe! Modeling? Me?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea how hot you are?"

"Usually around 108 Fahrenheit."

"Come on, Leah. Alice and I can do a makeover on you that will turn heads around the world."

"Ooh, just what I always wanted. To be remade in the image of Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. No, thank you." Leah shivered.

"Well, there's always college. Come on. I'll pay for it."

"Not a charity case."

"Not happy here and no plan to change it." Chloe fired back.

"I'm outy. This conversation is over." Leah stood up and pushed in her chair.

"At least think about it, Leah."

"I will. Thanks. Now go tell Seth he can come out of his room."

Seth strolled into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Been downstairs for ten minutes or so. You really should take Chloe up on her offer."

"Which one?"

"Any of them. She's right. You're not happy here. Why stay and be miserable?"

"Thank you, Dr. Freud. Later."

Leah left in a hurry before either Seth or Chloe could say another word. Seth got another mug of coffee and spooned what was left of the ice cream directly into the cake pan with the remains of the cake. Chloe watched, wide-eyed, as he grabbed a spoon and dug in. "Oh, my God, Seth. Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"Want some? Get a spoon. As the sole person in the room not having sex with a wolf all I have is this cake. But I'll share."

Chloe got a spoon and a glass of milk and sat opposite Seth at the table. "OK, Seth, what can we do to help Leah get over Sam and get on with her life?"

"Good question. I honestly don't remember her having any plans that didn't involve Sam in some way. He was pretty much her whole life. She was his whole life, before he imprinted on Emily. The whole thing was a huge hot mess."

"I've never had my heart broken. It sounds like it's something to avoid, if possible."

"Well, I don't think you have much to worry about. I've seen you through Embry's eyes. He's not going anywhere."

"Neither am I. Back to Leah. No one can force her to go to school. Maybe I can at least get her to go on the odd shopping trip with me. Embry hates it when I'm gone for too long, but he might make it through a weekend. I could take Leah to Seattle."

"Or you could just make sure she comes to Nessie's birthday party."

"When?"

"Next weekend. Technically, she'll be five. Both packs are invited, but I'm not sure Sam and the guys will show up. Jake wants all of us there, though."

"OK. Free food, cake, an excuse to dress up a bit, and I know just what to get Nessie as a gift. Where does Leah fit in?"

"Carlisle is helping train a new resident, Dr. Hunter Graves. He's younger than the average resident. Some kind of genius or something. Anyway, he's from back East. Salem, I think. Carlisle says he's good with weird. That definitely covers Leah."

"A doctor, huh? Every Jewish mother's dream. But what if by some miracle he's the one? What if he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in Forks?"

"That's why I brought it up. The council has been trying to get a clinic on the rez. Dr. Graves has agreed to stay here for ten years in exchange for Carlisle's help in finishing his training. Hopefully, ten years from now it would be no big deal if Leah wanted to leave La Push."

"Why, Seth Clearwater, you little schemer. I'm impressed."

"Leah wasn't always such a bitch. She tries to cover up how much she's hurting by being a pain in the ass. Before she phased, she cried a lot. Now, she won't give Sam the satisfaction of knowing how much she misses him."

"I know he's sorry, too, but he's got Emily. He's got responsibilities to keep him occupied. Leah's got way too much time to dwell on how much the whole situation sucks. OK, fine. Party it is. I need to talk to Alice."

Chloe put her empty glass and her spoon in the dishwasher, added the other dirty dishes from the sink, and scooped up the now empty cake pan and Seth's mug and spoon, putting them in last and starting the wash cycle. "Hey, Seth, assuming you're hungry at 6 or 7 –"

"Safe assumption."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Take out Chinese. Double order of Kung Pao Shrimp, fried rice, crab rangoons, and fortune cookies."

"Got it. I'm going to see Alice. Hold down the fort."

"Holding."

Chloe raced to the Cullen's and found Alice all too happy to get involved in Project Leah. Alice promised to do some shopping for wolf-friendly outfits. "Now all you have to do is get Leah here for the party. Do you think Jacob will make it an Alpha request?"

"I'll make it a Chloe request first and see how far I get. Then if I have to, I'll get Jake to lay down the law. Once I explain the plan to him, I'm sure he'll cooperate. No one wants Leah to be unhappy any longer than necessary. It's a pain for everybody – our pack and Sam's."

"So you're a pack member now?"

"Yes and no. Neither Alpha can control me like they can the members of their packs. But accepting their leadership is part of being crazy, nuts in love with Embry. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it work and keep the peace."

"Emmett was furious when he found out about you and Paul, you know. He said he warned you not to take any chances."

"He did. I just had to stand up for myself. I made sure Sam was there. For what it's worth, it made the desired difference. I'm pretty sure I'm never alone in my head, but the guys have gotten good at staying in the background, being subtle. It allows me to flatter myself as some kind of therapist, instead of a porn queen. Other than Emmett being mad at me, what's new?"

"Nothing, really. It's all pretty quiet."

"So can you see me? I know the wolves are a blind spot…"

"I can. Guess I'm cat people."

"And…?"

"And when I see something you need to know to stay safe and happy, I'll tell you."

"OK, fine. I need to pick up dinner, anyway. See you at the party."

Chloe sat in her car long enough to call and find out who would be home for dinner and what they wanted, and then cruised through the Chinese restaurant and headed home. Every pack member but Leah was sitting at the table when she got home with the food. "I can't decide if the guys at the restaurant love me, or hate me. On the one hand, I give them a lot of business. On the other hand, I think we keep them a bit too busy."

Seth put a bunch of silverware on the table and starting opening take out boxes and sticking spoons in them. "Too bad. If the food sucked, we wouldn't keep eating it. It's their own fault for being the best place in town."

Quil pushed the fortune cookies into a pile off to the side. "It's the only Chinese place in town, Moron. The fact that the food doesn't suck is just a happy coincidence."

"Bite me, Quil."

Chloe put her hands out to separate the two. "Hey! Enough! Next thing you know, there'll be a food fight and I will beat the crap out of both of you for starting it. Sit down, shut up, and eat or I swear I'll play nothing but Justin Bieber and Celine Dion for the rest of the week."

Jacob pulled rank at that. "You guys better knock it off, because there's no way I won't kill you if I have to listen to that crap for any longer than necessary."

Quil sat down and folded his hands in his lap. "Chloe?"

"Yes, Quil?"

"Jammies and music. Heartless bitch."

"I love you, too, Quil."

The group watched in amazement as Seth dumped one whole order of shrimp onto a mound of rice on his plate and shredded two crab rangoons on top of it. "What? It saves time."

Embry stared at him. "Time for what? Where the Hell are you going in such a hurry you can't eat like a normal person?"

Seth waved a pair of chopsticks in Embry's face. "A-ha! I am not a normal person and neither is anyone else sitting at this table. In fact, we are seriously short on normal around here."

Chloe elbowed him in the ribs. "Who are you calling short?"

Jacob never looked up from his plate. "Well, you are the runt of the litter."

"You know I read on the Internet that Justin Bieber is releasing an acoustic album soon and I just know Celine Dion has a holiday album. Probably in French."

"Don't make me go Alpha on you, Chloe."

"Won't work, anyway. As a cougar I do not recognize your authority."

Embry pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "How about mine?"

"That's not authority. It's sexual blackmail."

Embry kissed her. "Never promised to fight fair."

Quil reached across the table and pulled Chloe's plate over to his side. "If you two are going to make out instead of eat, I can take care of this for you."

Chloe grabbed her plate back and speared a shrimp with one of her chopsticks. "My money, my shrimp, no sharing. Back off."

"Ooh, food aggression. Do the folks at the shelter know about this? They'll never find you a good home."

"Yeah? Well, at least cougars are exotic pets. Wolves are just garden-variety chowhounds. And speaking of chow, Jake, have you told Leah about the party for Nessie?"

"I did, but she wasn't all that thrilled with the idea."

"Well, get her thrilled. We have to make sure she goes."

"Why? She's not exactly a big fan of the Cullen's."

"I know. But Carlisle is having human guests. The less I talk about it, the less likely it is she'll get suspicious. We just need to make sure she shows up."

"OK. I'll make sure she goes. She does recognize my authority."

"As with everything else cats do, I follow your lead because I want to – not because I have to. I think it means more that way, somehow."

"Sure, sure, Chloe. Whatever." Jacob got up from the table and put his dirty dishes on the counter near the dishwasher. "I need to get home. I'm beat. Sam's pack is on patrol tonight so you guys can do what you want. Quil, you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks." Quil added his plate to the stack of dirty dishes and headed for the door behind Jacob. "Thanks for dinner, Chloe."

"You're welcome, Quil."

Chloe got up and started loading the dishwasher while Seth threw the empty take out boxes in the trash. Embry cleaned off the table and set up the coffee pot for the next morning. When everything was clean, they all left the kitchen. Seth went up to his room and Chloe curled up on the couch to watch TV. Embry stretched out next to her and put his head in her lap. She ran her fingers absently through his hair while she watched NCIS and he drifted off to sleep. After about an hour Chloe was nodding off, too, and woke Embry up so they could go upstairs to bed. Chloe brushed her teeth, put on her favorite jammies and climbed into bed. Embry pulled her close and curled his body around her, protectively, and went back to sleep.

Around midnight it started to rain. Gently, at first, then harder. A deafening clap of thunder startled Chloe and she sat bolt upright, in a panic. Embry pulled her close and stroked her hair. "It's OK, Babe. Just a storm. Nothing to worry about."

"I know. Scared the crap out of me, though. I'm awake now."

Embry slipped his warm hand under her shirt and gently caressed her. "I think I can tire you out."

Chloe put her arms around him and pulled him close so that he was on top of her. "I will be more than happy to let you." Much later and very tired; Chloe was on the edge of sleep when she thought she heard a small voice that sounded a lot like Brady. "_**I could get to like storms. 'Night, Chloe."**_

"**Good night, Brady."**

Chloe got up early that morning, showered and dressed, and headed out leaving a note for Embry and Seth that she needed to talk to Sam and would be back before too long. When Sam got up he found Chloe sitting in a chair on the porch, drinking the coffee she had brought with her and waiting for him. He sat in the chair next to her. "What's up, Chloe?"

"Why am I here, Sam?"

"You belong here."

Chloe put her small, pale hand in Sam's and thought to herself how much she looked and felt like a snowflake in comparison to his warm copper skin. "Oh, yeah, the pale girl in the powder blue jogging suit fits right in here on the reservation."

"Embry needed you. You needed to be loved, to be part of a family. You have that here."

Chloe looked off into the distance. "I'm just sure everybody adores me. Even Paul."

"Especially Paul. You stood up to him and didn't back down."

"I seem to recall you and Jacob pointing out that Paul could have killed me and that calling him out wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done."

"True. It wasn't smart, but it took courage. He said you never showed any fear. There isn't a single pack member who wouldn't stand at your side. You earned your place – and our love and respect. Why do you think you're here?"

"Sometimes I think it's dumb luck. The universe took pity on a poor orphaned freak and threw me a bone. I'm a decent person, at heart. Maybe I really do deserve a guy like Embry."

"You think maybe you don't?"

"Sometimes, I think I was raped and beaten in that alley. That I just barely survived and all this is some strange fantasy my comatose brain cooked up to keep me amused enough to not give up and slip away. Or maybe… Maybe, I am dead and to someone who always liked wolves and native myths and legends, this is Heaven."

Sam squeezed Chloe's hand just hard enough to hurt her. When she winced he said, "You're alive, Chloe. All this is real and you do deserve to be loved."

"Maybe. Did Emily tell you Embry and I are, well, we're not trying not to have a baby?"

"Yes, she did. Good luck."

"So you approve?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"In my world, being 18, unmarried, and pregnant gets you scorn and pity. Followed quickly by disgust and contempt when people find out the baby's father is sixteen. Not to mention that if she wanted to, Embry's mother could have me arrested, tried, and convicted of statutory rape. You do hard time for molesting children."

"You worry too much about things that don't really matter. Let's face it, Chloe; we're in the Twilight Zone. I'm not going to try and tell you we haven't had to take a second look at things lately, with Leah phasing and Jacob and Embry imprinting outside the tribe –"

"And outside both the human and wolf species."

"Yes. But in the end I believe in my people and our traditions. Being a wolf carries great responsibility, in exchange for which we get a certain amount of leeway. Embry may have come into the world sixteen years ago, but in a lot of ways he's much older. He may be too young to be a father in your world, but in this one few of the rules you know apply. Do you doubt that he loves you and will always be there for you?"

"All my doubts are about me. In my world I'm doing pretty good. Here – I wonder sometimes."

"Don't. Your people's loss is our gain. Go home. Be happy. It's OK."

"Is that an order, O Mighty Alpha?"

"Yes."

"It's probably on the list of things a guy never wants to hear, but you're the closest thing I've got to a father these days."

Sam stood and held out his hand. Chloe took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Go home, Chloe."

Chloe looked at him, considering her options, and settled for giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Sam. Thanks."

When Chloe walked into the kitchen a while later Jacob and Quil were sitting at the table and she could hear water running upstairs. Leah came in from the living room with the paper. "Hey, Chloe. And how is Sam this morning?"

"You know. Sam-ish. Alpha. Man of few words. Do any of you seriously ever wish I'd never come here?"

Jacob and Quil looked up, stunned. Leah snarled. "What did that bastard say to you? Did he tell you to leave? I swear to God, I'll kill him."

Chloe laughed. "No, Leah, calm down. He didn't say anything. I'm just wondering."

Jacob scowled. "Well, knock it off. Jesus, what is it with girls? How many times do you have to hear something before it sets in and you believe it?"

Quil took Chloe's hand. "OK, Chloe. Look at me. Focus. We all know that because you're so pale the sunlight gets into your brain and it overheats sometimes. But try to remember. We love you. We want you to stay. Embry would miss you if you went away. Got it?"

"It's been raining."

"What?"

"Rain. No sunlight. My brain is fine."

Embry had come into the kitchen and was watching, curious and a bit irritated. "You told Sam you're not sure you belong here?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes I do wonder."

Embry took Chloe in his arms and buried his face in the side of her neck. "_**I am going to clear this up for you. You are mine. From your caramel-colored flower scented hair, to the lips that Paul kissed, to the nipples that remind Quil of strawberries, to the hand you let Sam hold this morning, all the way down to the floor, mine. I could mark you as mine, but I'm angry and tired and hungry and the taste of your blood would push me over the edge. The pack might be able to get inside your head and feel what you're feeling, but the only one who will ever be deep inside you making you feel it is me and the only name they'll ever hear you scream is mine. Understand?"**_

"Yes."

"Good. If we all said please, would you make French toast?"

"God, yes. I haven't had that in a long time."

Seth started pulling eggs, bread, milk, and other ingredients out of the fridge and the cupboards. "You make the French toast. I'll do sausages. Quil can set the table."

When the food was ready they all sat around the table laughing and talking. Chloe turned to Leah, "So, you're coming to the party, right?"

"Apparently, our Lord High Alpha has decreed that I will so, yes, I'm going. I won't promise to be happy about it, but I'll go."

"I'm glad. Wasn't looking forward to being the only human female and I doubt Sam and his pack are coming."

Jacob speared the last piece of toast. "Actually, they are coming. Sam, the guys, Emily and the girls, all of them. Carlisle made it a special, personal request and in the interest of maintaining the treaty, both packs will be there."

"Really? Fantastic! I haven't been to a real party in a long time."

Leah stuck out her bottom lip. "You told me that every day with me is a party. I'm crushed."

Chloe put her arm around Leah's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, Baby, you know I love you. I'm sorry."

Jacob stared. Quil swallowed hard and put down his fork. "If you two are going to make out I'd be happy to watch."

Seth gagged. "No! I don't want to watch my sister make out with anybody – even Chloe."

Embry punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Seth. Leah is the only pack member I would share Chloe with."

Leah cracked up. "You mutts are so easy. Right, Embry, like I want you touching me. Chloe is totally hot, but she smells way too much like you for me to get seriously busy. Close your mouth, Quil."

Seth pouted. "That was just mean, Leah."

"What? She kissed me."

"And I liked it. Katy Perry was right."

Jacob stood up, clearly disgusted. "God, what I wouldn't give for some rock or heavy metal. Even a hair band. I thought you liked Def Leppard, Chloe. What happened to Bon Jovi? Cinderella? Poison? Ratt? Twisted Sister?"

"Whoa, somebody's stuck in the 80's. Calm down, Jake. I promise. No Justin Bieber or angry chick music for the rest of the month."

"Thank you. For the change in play list and the French toast. Let's go, guys."

The pack got up and headed for the door. Chloe caught Embry's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Embry Call. I've never loved anyone before so I'm going to screw it up sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Embry kissed her and was gone.

With the pack gone Chloe had the house to herself. She cleaned up the breakfast mess, started some laundry, changed into her favorite jeans and sweatshirt and headed into Forks to get Nessie's birthday present. She wandered into the little store she had discovered on her first day in town and found the perfect gift. It was a small dichroic glass star pendant. The background was chocolate brown and there were gold and copper streaks through the brown. She bought a 16 inch gold chain for the star and had it boxed and wrapped. Looking further, she found a much larger star pendant. This one was cobalt blue and had little copper and brown star shaped flecks in it. She bought a 24 inch silver cable chain and wore her new jewelry home.

Finally, the big day arrived. The guys were all dressed – overdressed for a pack of wolves – in pants, shirts, and shoes. Chloe opted for a denim pencil skirt with a pale blue sweater set that showcased her new star pendant beautifully and a pair of cobalt blue kitten heels. Embry caught her in a hug at the bottom of the stairs. "You look awesome. I love it when you wear blue."

Leah snorted. "You love it when she wears anything. You're whipped. The girl could walk around naked and you'd love it."

Seth shook his head. "Ya think, Leah? You're the only one who wouldn't. Let's go. I'm hungry."

The drive to the Cullen house didn't take nearly long enough for Leah. As promised, all the members of both packs were there with their imprints. Chloe made the rounds and finally found Nessie in the living room with Jacob and Bella. "Happy birthday, Nessie. This reminded me of you and Jacob. I hope you like it."

Nessie unwrapped the little box and took out the star. "Look, Mommy, it's so pretty."

Bella undid the clasp and put the star around Nessie's neck. "It's lovely, Chloe. Thank you."

Nessie gave Chloe a hug. "I like it very much, Chloe. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Nessie."

Alice came into the room and pulled Chloe aside. "I'll be upstairs in my room. Think you can get Leah to come up?"

"We'll find out. Give me a minute to find her. Cross your fingers."

Jacob caught Chloe's arm as she walked past him. "What are you and the fortune teller up to?"

"Hopefully, all good, but it involves Leah so…"

"I'm praying for you both."

Eventually, Chloe found Leah on the deck outside the kitchen. "Hey, Leah. Come with me. Got something to show you."

"Good. Bored, now. So very, very, very bored."

Bored enough, apparently, to follow Chloe upstairs and into Alice's room. It wasn't until Leah heard the door close behind her that she thought to ask what was going on. Alice smiled, silently. Chloe sat on the vanity chair. "Well, Leah, there's nothing on the buffet that Alice or I wanted to eat so we thought we'd kill and eat you up here where it wouldn't disturb the other guests."

"You told Sam you don't hunt and you don't even eat sushi. Tinkerbell's eyes are gold, so she's not even hungry. Try again."

Chloe got up and dragged Leah over to the chair. "Sit."

Surprisingly, Leah did. "Now what?"

Chloe looked at Alice, confused and a bit concerned. "Why are you being so cooperative, Leah? What's up?"

"You offered to expand my horizons. You're right about me wanting to get the Hell out of Dodge someday. Might as well not look like a homeless hooker when I do."

Alice clapped her hands and bounced up and down on her toes. Moving to stand behind Leah she ran her fingers through Leah's thick, black hair. "Have you ever considered cutting your hair?"

Leah frowned. "Been on the rez lately? Oh, no, guess not. This is cut, Shorty."

"No, I mean really cut your hair. 'Halle Berry short' cut your hair."

"Great. I always wanted to look like a boy."

Chloe snickered. Alice was a bit more polite. "I can see two very good reasons no one would ever mistake you for a boy."

"Why is it the only people who notice my ta-ta's are girls? Dead girls, at that. You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want. It's hair. It grows."

Chloe put in her two cents. "Maybe not so short, Alice. Try layering and shaping it first."

Alice got out her scissors. "Right. Layer and shape first."

It took a while, but Alice did a fantastic job with Leah's hair. Chloe pulled the chair back and pulled Leah to her feet. "OK. Next lose the crappy clothes and hit the shower."

Again Leah did as she was told, emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Chloe handed her a pair of nude colored lace panties and a bra to match. Leah put them on. Next came a pair of chocolate brown wide legged jeans, a coral tank top, darker coral button down blouse, and a pair of metallic copper ballerina flats. Alice put the cherry on the cupcake with a pair of diamond stud earrings and a bit of peach lip-gloss. Leah rose and studied her reflection in the 3-way mirror behind her.

Chloe held her breath for a second. "What do you think, Leah? I think you look fantastic."

"I think Sam Uley is going to regret the day he said good-bye. Thank you both. I need cake."

Alice opened the door to her room and headed downstairs. Leah went down next and Alice was very pleased by the reaction to the makeover. All the pack members did a double take and Sam did give Leah the satisfaction of looking pleased and a tiny bit regretful. Chloe came down the stairs last, pausing at the bottom of the staircase long enough to put her finger under Seth's chin and gently push his jaw back up. "Hot, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I mean for a sister and all."

Leah had almost made it to the cake when Carlisle stopped her. "Leah, have you met Dr. Graves? Hunter is going to be finishing his residency with me at the hospital and then he'll be on staff at the reservation clinic."

Leah turned and time stopped. Dr. Hunter Graves was tall and impossibly handsome with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soft and deep and it washed over Leah like a low rumble of thunder before a warm rain. "Hello, Leah. Seth has told me a lot about you. Let's go out on the deck where we can talk."

Chloe hugged Alice. "Damn, Girl. We are good. We are so very good."

Jacob joined them. "So is this what you two were up to? Trying to get Leah to imprint?"

Chloe feigned surprise. "Did she? Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time. Wasn't that the plan?"

"Not plan as much as hope. She just was saying she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in La Push, and Alice and I offered to help her expand her horizons."

"Well, I don't know how much they've expanded, but the sun has come out."

Paul nudged Jacob in the ribs. "Yeah, but think about it, Man. As if it wasn't bad enough seeing her memories of Sam, now we get to watch her with the new guy."

Chloe smiled. "I'm sure you'll get over it, Paul. Just close your eyes and go with it."

THE PLOT THICKENS

Chloe's first inclination was to invite Leah and Hunter to dinner – to grill him as much as to welcome him into the pack. Jacob, however, had a different view. "Leave them alone for a while, Chloe."

"Define a while, Jacob."

"Three weeks, a month. A while. A long while."

"Come on, Jake. It's not like we don't all know Leah already. Aren't you curious about the new guy?"

"Yes, I am, but he's already got Carlisle's approval and Leah imprinted on him – a situation that we all know is not up for discussion – so that means he's part of the pack now even if it turns out none of us but Leah can stand him. We're stuck with him. Besides, I've got Seth spying on him as much as possible. Cool your jets."

Chloe snickered. "Cool my jets? I haven't heard anyone say that in a very long time. Are you channeling the 80's again?"

"How about this? Shut up and back off. Give Leah some time to get really happy and comfortable. Give Hunter some time to digest all the weirdness. Three weeks. Then you can invite them over. And make that Shrimp Jambalaya stuff I like."

"Is that an order, Great Alpha?"

"On the three weeks, yes. The other was a request."

"Oh, all right. Fine. Three weeks. Not that Leah needs it. She's plenty happy." Chloe smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been dragging me into her head on occasion. I thought you guys were gifted, but oh, my God."

"Gifted? How?"

"I'm sure the first time Leah gets a chance to phase around any of you, she'll make sure you know what I'm talking about. I actually feel sorry for Sam. If Leah's being honest…"

Jacob groaned. "Great. And I thought this was the end of all that. I'm going out to run until I'm too tired to listen to anyone else's drama."

"Look at the bright side, Jacob. It's happy drama for a change. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes for dinner, if you're interested."

"Yes, thank you. Just make a normal vegetable."

"Define normal, Jacob."

"Not Brussels sprouts. They're disgusting."

"They're good for you. How about glazed carrots?"

"Now you're talking. Later."

Jacob left to go for a run. Chloe made sure she had all the ingredients necessary for dinner and curled up on the couch to read. She'd almost made it through a whole chapter when Leah came through the door. "Hey, Chloe. So what's up with you guys? You don't call, you don't write. Is it something I said?"

"No, it's something Jacob said. He told me to give you three weeks, minimum, to integrate Hunter into the crazy that is La Push before I invited you both to dinner."

"Screw Jacob Black. No, wait; I'd rather eat a root. We'll be here for dinner on Saturday. 6:00pm. Make that Shrimp Jambalaya stuff Jacob likes."

"OK. I like it, too. At least two of us will be happy."

"Bitch. The rest of us like it, we just don't always remember to worship you."

"So, how are things, Leah? Really."

"Seriously? I actually apologized to Sam yesterday. And Emily. I wasn't sure which of them was going to faint first. I had to assure Sam that I still hate him, I just understand."

"Oh, well, that's alright then. What about Emily?"

"Family. She's got a Get Out of Jail Free card. But to answer your question, I'm so happy Seth is scared of me. He keeps asking what I did with his sister. Little punk."

"I'm glad, Leah. Really."

"Yeah, well… You and Tinkerbell can be in the wedding, but I'm not naming any of my kids after either of you. I am considering going to school Spring semester."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The community college offers a course in Licensed Practical Nursing. I could work with Hunter in the clinic. It's perfect. And if it's not, I can beat the crap out of you and Alice for setting me up." Leah cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever makes you happy, Girlfriend. Need financial backing?"

"Nope. The new boyfriend has connections. Said I could make it up to him. Gladly. Well, I'm going to go hang out with Mom for a while. See you on Saturday."

Leah left and Chloe went back to her book. Over dinner that evening she told Jacob about Leah's visit and that the pack dinner was set for Saturday. Jacob had no objections. "Well, if that's what Leah wants, it's OK by me. I'll take whatever peace and normal I can get."

Saturday finally arrived and when Leah and Hunter got to Chloe's the whole pack was there, waiting. Everyone gathered around the table to eat and talk. Chloe spoke first. "So, Hunter, I hear you're from Salem?"

"Yes. Born and raised. I'm distantly related to Laurie Cabot, so Salem is home on a number of levels."

"Laurie Cabot? Well, that might explain why you're good with weird."

Seth grabbed a breadstick and looked at Chloe. "Why? Who's Laurie Cabot?"

"The Official Witch of Salem. High Priestess of the Black Doves of Isis. She's a witch of considerable fame and power. Do you practice the craft, Hunter?"

"My mother and sisters do. I keep an open mind. I think it was more that I started out in veterinary medicine and then switched to human medicine that brought me to Carlisle's attention. It was my exposure to witchcraft and openness to the unusual that sealed the deal."

Jacob looked up from his dinner, serious. "I assume Leah and Carlisle have told you how much we value our privacy. The tribe is open to outsiders, to a point."

"Yes. I completely understand. I've been talking to your father, Leah's mother, and Sam Uley so I think I've got a fairly clear picture of what it means to be a part of the life here. I can promise you that I'm as committed to the tribe and the packs as I am to Leah."

Leah smiled and put her arm around Hunter's shoulder. "Does that meet with your approval, O Mighty One?"

"Works for me. Hey, Chloe, did you make dessert?"

"Unless Seth ate it all, yes."

"Hey! That was one time. Can't a guy get a break around here?"

After dinner and dessert the guys wandered off to talk and Chloe and Leah cleaned the kitchen. "We seem to be short on the sexual revolution around here tonight."

Leah looked puzzled. "You mean where the guys pitch in and do 'woman's work'?"

"Something like that."

"You'll notice that if it was just you and Embry, or even the two of you and Seth, the guys would help."

"But if there's a group of them they slip into some macho bullshit guy code? Yes, I've noticed."

"Personally, I don't care much. Hunter isn't a great cook, but he does do dishes. I've even seen him fold laundry. It all evens out. At the end of the day they need us more than we need them, and if putting a meal on the table means a warm body in my bed, I'll cook and put up with the occasional guy nonsense."

"I'm glad you found someone, Leah. It doesn't make the past all right, but maybe it helps set things on a brighter path."

"It's all good. Life goes on. Well, my work here is done. I'm going to go save Hunter from the mutts before he changes his mind about staying here."

Leah and Chloe joined the guys in the living room and Leah took Hunter's hand. "Let's get out of here before they rub off on you." Hunter kissed Leah on the cheek and put his arm around her. "Bad news, Pumpkin. There's a dog in every man."

Quil stood and turned to Jacob. "If Hunter and _Pumpkin_ are leaving, I guess we should hit the road, too."

Leah growled. "You're a dead man, Quil."

"People keep saying that and, yet, here I am. Either you're not trying too hard or you realize how deadly dull life would be without me."

Jacob got up from the big, leather chair he always claimed as his and stretched. "Yeah, time to go. Oh, and, Chloe? The macho bullshit guy code remark really stung. Hurt all our feelings."

"If you're waiting for an apology, Jake, sit back down and get comfortable."

"That's OK. Got a bed of my own. Later."

With company gone, Chloe, Embry, and Seth fell back into the patterns they'd developed. Homework, TV, computer time, and a host of other normal activities. Life in Forks had settled down to a happy, semi-chaotic hum – which should have been someone's clue that the other shoe was about to drop.

Around noon on the Saturday of Halloween weekend Chloe was in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for lunch when there was a knock on the back door. She opened it to find Nigel Parker standing there, looking very unhappy. "Chloe, please come outside."

"Nigel, what on earth are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"I swear I didn't know he would do something like this. I never would have brought them here if I'd known."

"Them?" Chloe pushed gently past Nigel into the backyard and froze.

"Hello, Cousin. Long time, no see." Chloe's cousin, Ian Conrad, was standing behind Seth, who was kneeling in the grass. Ian had one hand tangled in Seth's hair and in his other hand was a gun that he had pressed into Seth's temple. "Wherever did you get this delightful little morsel?"

"Across the river behind you is the Quileute Reservation. He lives there. Ian, let him go. Whatever you want has nothing to do with him. He's just a little boy. _**Guys, we've got big trouble at the house!"**_

Chloe heard several voices at once. "_**What's up?"**_

Before she could answer, Ian's best friend and partner in crime, Blaine Peters, strolled towards her from behind a tree. "Miss me, Doll Face?"

"You have no idea how little, Blaine. What a disagreeable surprise it is to find you, once again, trailing after Ian. _**My cousin, Ian, has a gun on Seth. Ian's friend, Blaine, is here, too. Ian is a hunter, an accomplished marksman, and a stone cold prick. Blaine likes sharp things – usually has a straight razor and a backup blade of some kind. Neither one of them will hesitate to kill Seth – or me – given the slightest excuse. The odds are not good. I need help and, Sam? Forgive me. I will kill both of them if I get the chance."**_

"**Paul's closest to you. Do what you have to."**

Blaine turned and frowned at Seth. "So, Sweet Lips, what is it with the little savage, anyway? Is he a pet?"

Blaine circled around behind Chloe and pulled her close, his hands roaming over her body. Seth growled, "Get your hands off her!"

Ian laughed. "Seems the little savage likes you, Cous. Why is that? Is Blaine right? Are you teaching your little pet the secrets of love?"

"No, Ian. One pedophile in the family is enough. He's just the little boy next door. Let him go."

Blaine unzipped Chloe's hoodie and stuck his hand inside, running it over her bra. "Clasp in the back? How rude, Munchkin. Now we'll have to take this off –"

Chloe pushed Blaine's hands away. "Get your hands off me, Blaine. What are the two of you doing here?"

Blaine caught Chloe in a chokehold. "I'll let Ian explain. Then you're going to do exactly what he tells you. After that, the little savage can watch while I show you how much I've missed you."

"It's all about the money, Cous. I want it back. All of it."

"Fine, Ian. Let Seth go and you can have anything you want."

"I think he can stay. He's not all that little. I think I'd like to get to know him much better."

"**Chloe! I'm here."**

"_**Paul, thank God. I'm going to phase on 3, but that won't distract Ian…"**_

"…_**is already dead. 1…" **_ Paul growled softly in Chloe's mind.

"**2…3!"**

Chloe phased. Blaine was thrown back several feet and scrambled upright, reaching for one of his blades. Chloe hit him, full force with claws out, and landed on him with her full weight. She could hear bones snapping in his chest as he fell. She closed her powerful jaws around his throat and finished him off more quickly than he had ever done with any of his victims.

As promised, Paul was on Ian instantly. He grabbed Ian's gun hand, crushing the bones. Much as Chloe had done with Blaine, Paul took Ian down hard, crushing his rib cage, and tore his throat open. A fountain of blood hit Nigel, who fainted.

Chloe phased back and launched herself at Seth who had rolled out of the way and gotten to his feet. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. "Oh, my God, Seth, are you all right?"

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Did he hurt you? Are you OK?"

Seth pulled Chloe's arms from around his neck and looked over her head. "I'm fine. You, on the other hand, are naked. Please stop that."

Chloe looked down at herself, over at the shredded remains of her clothes, and glanced covertly at the gathering of wolves in the backyard. "Oh. Could I borrow your shirt, Seth?"

"Yes. Please." Seth pulled off his shirt and handed it to Chloe.

A voice Chloe thought was Collin said, "**God, I love having girls in the pack**."

Chloe strode over to Paul, who was making a noise that sounded very much like the wolf equivalent to laughter, and leaned against his neck, running her hand through the fur on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."

"**You wanted to stand beside me. It's a two way street. I get to stand beside you.**"

"Thank you."

"**You're welcome. Seriously nice ass, by the way."**

"I'll tell Rachel you said so."

"**Go ahead. She thinks you have a nice ass, too."**

Chloe looked around to see who was there and what was happening. To her surprise, both Hunter and Carlisle were there. Hunter was kneeling next to Nigel, who was awake and visibly shaken and terrified. Chloe sat in the grass in front of him. "Hey, Nigel. How are you doing?"

"Chloe! Where did the kitty go? I like cats, you know, that's why I brought Ian and Blaine to see you. Ian said he'd hurt my babies if I didn't help him. I have to go home. Isis and Bast will be so upset if I'm gone for too long. Please don't let the dog hurt me. I'm not bad like Ian and Blaine. Really. I promise."

Carlisle joined the small group and spoke softly to Hunter. "I think he might do better if we give him some mild sedation. I think it's clear he's seen more than he can handle."

Chloe got to her feet and found Sam, who had phased back to human. "So is it true, Sam? Is forgiveness easier to get than permission?"

"You have my forgiveness, I'm just not sure that will clear up this mess."

"It's not that complicated, really. Ian and Blaine were famous for their drunken escapades involving weapons and wildlife. This time, wildlife won."

"They're going to be missed."

"Less than you might think. But, seriously, I'm fairly sure Dr. Cullen and Dr. Graves will certify that Ian Conrad and Blaine Peters were killed in a tragic hunting accident. Something to which I see Chief Swan agreeing, since it's pretty clear something big and nasty tore them up. Nigel Parker, family friend and my former attorney, tagged along to visit me and was tragically and profoundly affected by the suddenness and violent nature of their passing. We'll have the bodies cremated and Hunter and Leah can escort the cremains and Nigel back home. I'll notify Alison Wentworth, my current counsel to meet them at the airport. Ali can make sure Nigel is put under competent care and see that the ashes are appropriately handled. Then, Hunter and Leah can have a short vacation in Salem before returning home to the source of all weirdness."

Jared whistled softly. "You scare the Hell out of me, Chloe. I thought we were big and bad, but you? That's the most diabolical bunch of bullshit I've ever heard. What scares me is that I'll bet people actually believe it."

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "Of course, they will, Jared. It ties up all the loose ends and suggests that trying to contact me is not good for one's health. None of the pinch-faced pack will starve without my money. Ian and Blaine were a painful embarrassment to their families and Nigel is overdue for a long rest. Mischief managed."

Hunter crossed the lawn to Chloe. "Carlisle and I are going to admit Nigel to the hospital for as long as it takes to get things wrapped up for the trip east. How are you?"

"Fine. Oh, and Isis and Bast are Nigel's cats. They're Sphinx cats. Very exotic and very expensive. He carries pictures of them. Talking about them, and cats in general, will help keep him calm."

"Noted. I'll tell Leah."

Hunter and Carlisle loaded Nigel into Carlisle's car and headed for the hospital. Sam's pack headed for home and Jacob's pack went into the house. Chloe stopped Seth outside the back door. "Listen, Seth, all that crap I said about you being a little boy…"

Seth put his finger over Chloe's lips and kissed her on the forehead. "No explanation required. I know what you were doing and I know how you really feel. It's all good. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't wash that shirt before you give it back. Embry isn't the only one who loves the way you smell."

Chloe put her arm around his waist and dragged him into the house. "I'm going to take a shower and talk to Embry. You're in charge of dinner. You know where the money is and I want anything I don't have to make myself. As long as it appears between 6:30 and 7, I'm happy."

Chloe headed upstairs and took a long shower. Embry was sitting on the bed, waiting, when she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "I should have been here."

"Why? You pose a bigger threat than Seth. Chances are you would have been killed rather than taken hostage. I'm not much interested in a life without you in it."

"You shouldn't have had to deal with all that."

Chloe took off the towel and laid down, pulling Embry down with her so that his head was resting on her chest over her heart. "I'm exactly the one who should have had to deal with all that. I'm the one who knows that the three men who were killed in separate accidents while hunting with Ian were probably murdered. I'm the one who knows that, although there was never any hard evidence, Blaine is most likely the one responsible for a short string of murders and mutilations of prostitutes in Boston. He was about to give Jack the Ripper a run for his money. They were scum, Embry, and Paul and I did society a favor. I'm sorry anyone else had to be involved, but I'm glad it was Paul. He'll have the least trouble coming to terms with it. The one I'm most sorry for is Nigel. He may never really get over this."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"No, I'm not. In fact, I feel pretty good."

Embry raised himself on one elbow to gaze down into Chloe's eyes as he ran his hand slowly over her damp body. "Want to try for stars?"

Chloe smiled as she pulled his face down so she could kiss him. "Oh, yeah…"

You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

It was the following Saturday when Chloe was awakened, much earlier than she wanted to be awake, by Seth, gently shaking her. "Chloe? Wake up."

Chloe turned her head away from him and groaned. "No. Go away. It's Saturday. Make your own breakfast."

"Chloe, Sam and Paul are here. They want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The Alphas don't answer to me. Wake up."

Chloe sat up and rubbed her eyes. "OK, ok. I'm up. Give me a minute."

Seth paused in the doorway. "Chloe?"

Chloe glared at him. "God, Seth! WHAT?"

"Put something on before you come downstairs. I'll make coffee."

Chloe pulled the sheet up to her chin. "Thank you."

It was at least ten minutes before Chloe made her way downstairs to find Sam and Paul sitting on the couch. They both rose when she appeared, but Chloe glared at them and, pointing her finger at Sam, commanded, "Sit."

Paul stifled a laugh and Sam raised an eyebrow, but they both sat back down. Chloe reappeared shortly clutching a large mug of coffee. She stood in front of them, silently sipping her coffee and waiting.

Paul spoke first. "So, are those the famous jammies?"

Sam shook his head. "No. The nice ones are shorter and the shirt is much thinner. You can pretty much see through it."

"You sleep in those, Chloe?"

"No. I put them on when Embry goes on patrol and I get cold."

Chloe put her mug down on the coffee table and motioned to Sam and Paul to move a little further apart on the couch. "Make a space."

Chloe sat between them and held her hands out so that Sam could hold one hand and Paul the other. Pulling their hands in close Chloe snuggled into the couch and closed her eyes. "Seth said you wanted to talk. Talk."

Sam squeezed her hand. "Are we keeping you up?"

"No. That would be Embry. He woke me up four times last night and it wasn't to talk. You have sex four times in six hours with a 16-year-old werewolf and tell me how awake you feel. Is that why you're here? To inquire about my sex life?"

"No. We want to talk about last weekend. You lost a family member."

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Sam. "The two of you, who have only known me for a few months, are more my family than Ian Conrad ever dreamed of being."

"We're protectors, Chloe, not murderers."

Chloe sighed and sat up as tall as possible so she could put her arm around Sam's

shoulders. "Dear Sam. It breaks my heart that you're troubled by what happened."

Paul put his hand on her shoulder. "I killed your cousin, Chloe."

"And he got more mercy in death than he ever gave in life. Blaine, too. You live in a world where humans are inherently good, even when they screw up, and the monsters can be clearly identified. I come from a world where the monsters are very hard to see. Sometimes, you can't see how horrible they are until after they've shredded your soul and destroyed your life. It speaks volumes about your character that you both care so much, but, trust me. They got what they deserved."

"Still…"

"No, not still. In a scenario where Seth and I are just human, IF we were still alive today, we'd both be rape survivors. It's over and I'm done. The fact that there's been no inquiry from anyone is your proof that I'm right. I turned my back on all that drama and, God damn it, it's going to be rainbows and Skittles from here on out. Any questions?"

Sam stood up and, in a move very out of character, pulled Chloe to her feet and held her tight for a minute. "Rainbows and Skittles?"

"OK, I like M & M's better. You know what I mean."

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I'll be on your porch when you get up."

Paul tapped Chloe on the shoulder. "Do I get a hug, too?"

"Sure." Chloe hugged Paul for a minute and then let him go. "You guys want breakfast?"

"No, thanks. Emily's waiting."

Sam and Paul left and Chloe wandered out to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she found a couple brown bananas. "Hey, Seth, you want banana pancakes?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

Chloe gathered all the necessary ingredients and made the pancakes. When they were ready she joined Seth at the table. "So how are you doing?"

"You mean after what happened?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing Cousin Ian was quite an unpleasant surprise for you."

"I'm OK. I like to think I could have saved myself."

"Maybe. None of us would survive a headshot and Ian would have gone for the kill – particularly if he'd gotten even a hint of what he was dealing with. Personally, I'm just glad it's over. Doesn't matter to me who did what or saved who. All the important people are still here."

"True. Leah called Mom yesterday. Said she and Hunter were having a great time and they'd be home tomorrow."

"Cool. It's been weird not having her here. I kind of miss her."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Hey, I'll clean up the kitchen if you want to go back to bed."

"Do I look that awful?"

"Just tired. Embry says we're supposed to help you more."

"Really? Am I dying and someone forgot to tell me?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't think so. I don't mind. Go back to bed."

"Done. Hey, Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're OK."

"Me, too. Get some sleep."

Chloe slept for almost three hours and got up to shower. When she left the bathroom to get dressed, Embry was in bed, waiting for her. He patted the space next to him. "Come here, Chloe."

"My hair's wet."

Embry stretched out his hand and pulled her into bed. "And it's going to get messed up." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Embry…"

Embry stroked her cheek and the look in his eyes made her heart skip. "Don't talk. Just feel."

Embry kissed her again, this time parting her lips gently with his tongue. Chloe ran her fingers through his hair and snuggled closer. Embry kissed his way to her chin and down her neck to run his tongue slowly down the valley between her breasts. He cupped one breast in his hand and teased the nipple of the other with his lips and tongue until it was hard and aching for more, and then turned his attention to the other. Chloe was having a hard time breathing as Embry started kissing his way down her stomach. He gently parted her thighs and showed her in exquisite detail all the ways he could make her see stars. By the time he had taken her to the edge and pushed her off for the third time, Chloe was almost limp and past coherent thought. As Embry began kissing his way back up her body, Chloe heard a small voice, begging her, "_**God, Chloe, make him stop."**_

"**No."**

Embry finally made his way back to her lips and gently slid into her. Her body curled around him and he began to move. He whispered in her ear, "Come on, Baby. One more time." He reached down and pulled Chloe's knees up so that he was as deep in her as he could possibly go. He kissed her throat and brushed his lips along her collarbone to her shoulder, where he sank his teeth into her skin and pushed into her hard and deep. Chloe arched against him in an orgasm born of pain and passion so powerful that it pushed Embry over the edge, and clutching her tight, he filled her with all his love and need and desire. Chloe did go limp then and Embry rolled them over so that she rested on top of him. He pulled the sheet over both of them and drifted off to sleep.

After another long nap Chloe woke alone, took another shower and dressed, and headed downstairs. Jacob and Quil were there, dozing in chairs while Embry watched TV stretched out on the couch. He made room for her next to him and pulled her close. Seth came in from the kitchen. "Pizza dude's got 30 minutes and it's free. Hey, Chloe. I'm surprised you can still walk."

"I'm fine, Seth, thank you for asking."

Quil opened his eyes and scowled. "Well, I'm not OK. What the Hell is wrong with you people? Are you trying to kill all of us?"

Embry stretched and smiled. "Just doing what I can to keep my woman happy. Are you happy, Chloe?"

"Very. Tired, but happy."

A while later, with two minutes to go, the pizza arrived. Once everyone was settled around the table, Chloe took the opportunity to bring up the topic of the holidays. "So at the risk of being politically incorrect, is Thanksgiving a holiday here?"

Quil snickered. "Depends on who you ask. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. I don't have a home back East anymore, but I do have friends. A couple very close friends, in fact. We always get together over the holidays."

Jacob looked up from his plate. "Where are you going with this? You don't need our permission to have friends come to your house."

"I was thinking more of going to see them. Actually, now that we've all graduated we could do what we've always dreamed of. Spend the holidays in Great Britain. Thanksgiving isn't a big deal there, but Christmas is. We've been planning to spend Christmas in London for the past three years. I'd only be gone a month or two…"

Seth looked from the stricken expression on Embry's face to Jacob's scowl. "She's kidding, right? London? For two months? Do something, Jake. Make her stay."

"I thought you said you're happy here."

"I am, Jacob. I just - As much as life sucked in Boston, I did have two close friends who kept me sane and helped me get through all the grief and stress. I love you guys, but… I guess I just need some girl time."

"What about Emily and Leah and Rachel and Kim?"

"Forget I brought it up. Let's just assume that I'll make way too much of foods we don't eat that often on the fourth Thursday of this month and again on December 25th, and we can give any excuse that sounds good for doing it. If Emily mentions anything about getting both packs together, I'll just change my plans. No big deal."

Quil looked at Chloe carefully. "It is a big deal, though, isn't it?"

"No, Quil. It was just a thought. I can go to London some other time. It's been there for centuries. Not going anywhere. The girls will have plenty of fun without me."

Chloe got up from the table and went upstairs. She came down a few minutes later, wearing her jacket and playing with her keys. "I'll be back later."

Embry reached for her hand, but she avoided him. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Elsewhere. Somewhere that isn't here."

The silence that followed the garage door closing behind Chloe's car was almost tangible. Embry got up and started cleaning up the kitchen. Quil and Seth cleaned off the table and loaded the dishwasher, leaving Jacob at the table, staring thoughtfully off into space. After a few minutes, he got up and pushed in his chair. "I'll see you guys later."

Seth glanced at the clock. "Where are you going? Edward isn't going to let you see Nessie now."

"Out. Elsewhere. Somewhere that isn't here. A place where _**I**_ can be the Alpha for a change."

As he had suspected he would, Jacob found Chloe in the last place any of them would have looked - sitting on the cliff where the guys went diving, looking out to sea. He sat on the grass next to her and waited for her to decide to talk. He didn't wait long. "I have a necklace. It was a gift from my friend, Abby, last Christmas. A 13-carat emerald cut blue topaz surrounded by three rows of smaller stones – diamonds, aquamarines, and diamonds again, all set in white gold. She said it reminded her of me. The chain was kind of cheap, she said, so she bought a new one. A heavy 18-inch white gold rope chain. I could have fed you guys for a month or more with what she spent on that gift. I used to wear it all the time."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Embry said it got in his way, so I took it off."

"Does that bother you?"

Chloe smiled. "Nothing about Embry Call bothers me. Everything I know about love, I learned from him. My parents loved me, I know that, and I loved them. But, you kind of feel like it's required, you know? Like you putting up with Paul because he and Rachel love each other. But, I've been sure of Embry from the day we met on the beach."

"Then why the trip to London?"

"Sam's assurances aside, I don't belong here. I'm not of this place, like you and the guys are. Socially, I'm more a Cullen. Money, power, influence, possessions. An outsider. My people came here and tried to wipe yours off the map. Those we didn't kill we converted to our religion by force. And now, here we are, staring down the barrel of the two most politically incorrect holidays of the year – as far as your people are concerned – and I'm just feeling very much like a glaring reminder of centuries of genocide and tyranny. I just thought it might be easier all around if I took my pale self out of the picture for a while. Plus, there are things about my old life I miss sometimes. If Grace hadn't texted me a few days ago… I'd forgotten about malls and restaurants with dress codes and guys in suits and ties. They're not all like Ian and Blaine. Carlisle and Hunter are more the norm."

"I won't lie to you, Chloe. It took us a while to get used to the whole idea of you and all your quirks and talents. But you're part of the pack now, good or bad, and we stick together. There's no way Embry could make it without you for two months. If the separation didn't kill him, we'd have to put him out of all our misery."

"What if I took him with me?" Chloe wondered.

"Nope. As long as any of us are actively phasing we have to stay connected to this place and the packs. It's like Embry told you. You can leave. We can't."

"Well, that's just messed up, Jacob. I could take Embry anywhere in the world he wanted to go, except, no. He can't leave La Push and I can only leave if I don't mind killing him. Whose brilliant idea was that?"

Jacob shrugged and looked off into the distance. "It's just the way it is. If it makes you feel better, Embry is trying to build a life for you here. Why do you think he asked you to stop taking the pill?"

"I guess I didn't think much about it at all. Is he really plotting fatherhood with that much conviction?"

"Yup. Embry's all about the traditional, nuclear family. Not being the product of one himself."

"And how do you feel about that?" Chloe wondered.

"OK, by me. As long as there are vampires we'll need wolves. Or cougars. How do you feel about it?"

"If I were you, I'd worry less about me becoming a mother and more about my girlfriends taking me up on an invitation to visit. But to answer your question, I think our kids will be heart-breakingly beautiful. And I think I should go home. Need a ride?"

"No. I need to run for a while. Clear my head. Work out the kinks. You going to be OK?"

"Yes, thank you. And in case you were wondering, Jacob, you're a different kind of Alpha than Sam, but you're a good one."

"Go home, Chloe."

Despite not recognizing the authority of either Alpha, Chloe did go home. As soon as she entered the kitchen Seth grabbed her in a frantic bear hug. "Chloe! I'm so glad you're home. You can't go away for two months. Please say you won't go away."

Chloe managed to put some space between them, although Seth kept his arms around her. "I promise, Seth. I won't go anywhere. Calm down."

They both turned at the sound of Embry clearing his throat. He stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, a look of disapproval clear on his face. "You are touching someone who belongs to me, Clearwater. Back off."

"You're not the only one who needs her, you know. I'm going to bed. Oh, and, Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I'm keeping your car keys. 'Night."

Seth bolted for the stairs, leaving Chloe patting her pockets only to discover he had, indeed, stolen her keys. "Oh, well… Guess that just means he's going to the grocery store."

Chloe walked to Embry and melted into him with her cheek over his heart. He put his arms around her and leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "Did you talk to Jacob?"

"Yes. We did have a little chat. Rather interesting."

"Feel better?"

"I keep forgetting that I need to take baby steps. That it's a whole new world here and it's not going to make sense over night. I get frustrated sometimes and I always assume that what's not working is me."

"In a way, that's true." Embry said, thoughtfully.

"Gee, and I was starting to feel good about myself for a minute. Thanks, Embry."

"What I mean is that you can't apply the rules of the world you grew up in to this world. Remember what you said about lab rats? This is the place where the rats rule. You have to stop looking over your shoulder and embrace your inner cougar. This isn't civilization anymore. You're not just a beautiful girl, you're also one of the deadliest predators in North America. Here is where you can own that. Let go, Chloe. Somewhere between the proper, rich girl and Paul at his worst is what you're aiming for. A balance. You're over-thinking it."

Chloe looked up into Embry's eyes and saw what he was talking about. Lurking just under the surface of the warm glow that reflected the love he felt for her was the lethal fire of his other shape. He was always both man and wolf, regardless of his outward form. The other was always present and it was that balance that made him fierce and gentle and loyal and fearless – in battle and in love. She left the kitchen, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and held out her hand. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"I realize now that I don't really know you. Please let me change that. Let me make you see stars."

It took hours of careful exploration and experimentation before Chloe was satisfied, but she learned a great deal about Embry – and herself – before they gave in and slept. The small voice was back as Chloe drifted off, but it had only one word to say. "**Wow."**

Despite another epic night, Chloe was up early, making cinnamon rolls and getting ready to scramble eggs with ham and cheese. One by one the guys appeared, and when they were all present she started the eggs. As she stood at the stove, Quil moved to her side. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Quil. What's on your mind?"

"It's about last night. It was different. Do you think Claire will ever look at me the way you look at Embry?"

"I know she will. Just like I know it's how Emily sees Sam and how Rachel sees Paul and Kim sees Jared. Bella was wrong. You guys aren't just sort of beautiful. You're incredibly beautiful. It will take a while, but Claire will figure it out."

Chloe had just set the eggs on the table when the front door opened and Leah breezed in. "Hey, Mutts, I'm home."

Quil elbowed Jacob. "Look, Jake. Pumpkin is back."

Leah reached out to smack Quil in the head but Chloe grabbed her hand and held it tight, looking at Leah's fingers, mouth wide open. Her jaw snapped shut and she turned to Quil. "That's Mrs. Pumpkin to you, Quil. Nice rings, Leah."

"Yeah, they are nice. Family heirlooms, I'm told. I was afraid to wear them, but Hunter insisted."

Seth got up and hugged Leah. "Congratulations! Does Mom know?"

"Yes. I went home to see her first. She's a little pissed that we didn't do the whole wedding thing, but she's happy for us. She was planning some massive party when I left. I'm just praying Alice doesn't manage to get involved."

Chloe sat down next to Embry. "Well, I'm happy, too, but I want details. Get some coffee and pull up a chair. Spill. How's Nigel?"

Leah got some coffee and a plate, grabbed a cinnamon roll, and sat down. "He's OK. Good news is that everyone is assuming some kind of post-traumatic stress disorder. Since the reports from Carlisle and Charlie confirmed some kind of vicious, grisly animal attack no one is really questioning that Nigel would be adversely effected and a couple tacos short of a combo platter. He's home and Alison hired someone to stay with him."

"I think that's probably best. Nigel is crazy about his cats. He'll do much better at home and I trust Ali to monitor the help."

"Yeah, she's pretty sharp. She also found someone to take over Nigel's practice since he's planning on cutting way back on his work load."

"Who did she get?"

"An old friend. Some chick with a really weird name. Said you'd know her. Trill something."

Chloe's eyes grew wide and she started to laugh. "Trillian Ginsberg?"

"Yeah! That's her. We met her briefly. Bitch is hard core."

"Trillian Ginsberg is the latest in a long line of lawyers in the Ginsberg family. Scary smart, ruthless in court, and the only thing harder than Trill's abs and ass is her heart."

Seth frowned. "She doesn't sound very nice."

"You know the joke about how sharks don't eat lawyers as a professional courtesy? That was written about the Ginsberg's. For all that she's Hell on wheels in court, Trill is the most ethical and honest person I know. She'll take good care of Nigel's clients, see that he's taken care of financially, and she'll keep Miriam on in the office as long as she wants the job. Best part is that the pinch-faced pack is not going to know what hit them. Trill won't put up with any of the shady bullshit Nigel let them get away with. OK, now tell us the good part."

"Not much to tell, really. After we got Nigel squared away we did the tourist thing. I met Hunter's family, who think I'm charming and exotic, by the way."

Jacob choked back a laugh. "I get exotic. Charming?"

"Screw you, Black. I can be charming as Hell if I feel like it. Anyway, we were in Salem when Hunter proposed. He introduced me to Laurie Cabot and she offered to marry us."

Seth looked puzzled. "Isn't she that witch Hunter is distantly related to? You got married by a witch?"

Chloe patted Seth's hand. "Laurie Cabot is a High Priestess. I'm pretty sure with the proper documentation she's allowed to marry people."

"Believe me, Seth, I knew Mom would want to know if my marriage was legal. It is. I even have the paper to prove it. It was… interesting. A bit strange, but interesting. Anyway, the plan is to spend the next few weeks getting used to being married and then I'll start school Spring Semester. In the meantime, if Mom is set on a tribal ceremony, I'll humor her. I warned Hunter Mom might want something traditional and he said if I could go Wiccan, he could go native. It's all good."

"So, he hasn't said anything, but I'm pretty sure Jake is wondering where all this puts you as far as the pack is concerned."

"I want to try being human for a while. See if maybe things get back to normal, you know?"

Chloe hugged Leah. "I know. It's good to have you home. Go be married, Mrs. Graves. Me and the mutts will be here if you need us. Right, Jacob?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the mutt in the room. The rest is right, though. Congratulations, Leah. I hope you'll be happy."

"I think that's covered. I am happy to report that the sun does not rise and set on Sam Uley. Not for me, anyway. Love you guys. Later."

Leah headed for the door leaving the guys a bit stunned. Quil looked at Jacob. "Did Pumpkin just say that she loves us?"

"You can remind her of that, Quil. I'm going to leave well enough alone."

Well enough was only the beginning. In the weeks that followed life settled down again into a calm, happy rhythm. Sue Clearwater did, indeed, strongly suggest a tribal ceremony and Alice insisted on a belated reception. It was decided to have both those events on separate days around Thanksgiving, so even if the turkey and pilgrim theme got severely downplayed, Chloe got to contribute to way too much of foods not commonly served. The packs stayed vigilant, but there was little trouble. The odd nomad from time to time, but no real threat. The treaty with the Cullen clan stayed in full force and Alice and Chloe began to spend more time with Emily and the other girls from Sam's pack.

Life in the little white house by the river became almost surreally happy. Chloe and Embry were seldom apart and when they were together they were always in contact. Paul complained that it was as if they were one person instead of two. No one else minded, though, so Paul finally stopped complaining and gave in to the general calm.

Seth, however, began to make a nuisance of himself. Chloe had no problem with Embry being everywhere she went and even found it frequently pleasant in the extreme. It was an entirely different matter to turn around and find Seth standing right there like a hungry dog hoping for a scrap. It was a Friday morning late in December – a snow day – when the mystery of his clingy behavior became clear. Jacob and Embry were in the garage doing routine maintenance on the Honda. Quil was sitting at the table reading the paper and Seth was watching Chloe move around the kitchen gathering ingredients to bake Christmas cookies. He leaned across the table and whispered. "Quil. Does Chloe look bigger to you?"

"What? No, she's always been that tall."

"Not taller. Bigger."

"It's the holidays, Seth. Everybody puts on a little weight. You gonna tell her she's getting fat?"

"Not fat. Bigger. Rounder. Softer."

"You are nuts, Clearwater. Leave it alone. She and Embry are so happy we're all sick from it. Don't screw it up."

Seth was in no mood to leave it alone, however. He got up and crossed the kitchen, tapping Chloe on the shoulder. "Hey, Chloe? How are you feeling?"

Chloe looked at him, slightly puzzled and irritated. "I'm fine, Seth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What is your problem?"

"Well… Let me try something." Seth tucked his fingers under Chloe's arms, pushed her breasts together gently and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples.

"Hey!" Chloe backed up and pushed his hands away, clearly upset.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes, that hurt. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Well… If you hated that you'll love this. Please, just give me a minute." Seth started toward her and Chloe backed up, but was stopped by the cabinets. Seth put his arm around her waist and held her tight. He looked into her eyes, pleading. "Please, just give me a minute. If I'm right…"

Quil looked up just in time to see Seth slip his hand gently under the waistband of Chloe's sweatpants. "Suicide by Embry. Interesting end of life choice, Seth."

"Sshh." Seth cupped his hand around the tiny mound of Chloe's belly and pressed in and up, very gently, listening. He looked into her eyes. "Do you hear that? It's still really small. Put your hand over mine."

Chloe put her hand over Seth's and closed her eyes. Very faintly, quieter than the small voice, she heard a faint, wet sounding beat. She looked at Seth, her eyes wide. He smiled. "Lily. Her name is Lily Rose."

Quil got up from the table and crossed the room. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe took Quil's hand and put it over Seth's. "I think he's saying he's imprinted on my daughter."

The three of them were still standing there, unmoving, when Jacob and Embry came in from the garage. Embry stopped in his tracks, incredulous. "What the Hell is going on?"

Jacob grabbed his arm. "No, wait. I gotta hear this explanation. It's going to be epic, I just know it. Go ahead, Seth. Explain why Embry is about to kill you for putting your hand down his woman's pants."

Quil held out his hand. "Seriously, this is so cool. Come here. You need to hear this."

Embry crossed the room to stand in front of Chloe, who looked at him with tears in her eyes. "OK, Seth. Now she's crying. Why are you still alive?"

Seth removed his hand from Chloe's sweats. "Put your hand where mine was."

Embry did as instructed. Seth continued. "OK, now hold your hand gently around the little bump and push real soft, in and up, and listen hard. Hear that? That's my Lily."

Embry's face lit up and he looked at Jacob. "Come here, Jake. This is really too much."

"You seriously want me to put my hand—"

Chloe held out her hand. "Might as well, Jacob. No sense leaving the Alpha out in the cold."

Once Jacob had heard the tiny heartbeat the group sat at the table in silence, trying to absorb what had just happened. Chloe broke the silence. "Well, not that I don't believe you, Seth, since we all heard something – but I'm going to see Carlisle to get scientific confirmation. Clearly, I'm either pregnant or have been invaded by aliens."

Quil laughed. "I think we can all back up the invasion theory – more times than we'd like to admit."

Jacob agreed. "As for the whole imprinting on the unborn thing, I guess I can back Seth up on that. Hope you're looking forward to sixteen years of phasing and running patrols."

"It'll all be worth it. I can't wait to meet her."

Chloe took Seth's hand. "Seth… Pregnancy is not a sure thing. It's really early and things happen. I mean, I'll take care of myself, but, are you sure?"

"Positive. Positive you're pregnant. Positive it's Lily Rose. Positive I will always love her, no matter what."

Embry pulled Chloe onto his lap and put his arms around her, holding her close. "Marry me, Chloe. I'm positive my daughter is never going to wonder who her father is. I want her to have at least sixteen years as Lily Rose Call before I turn her over to Seth."

"Yes. I would be very happy to marry you. I just have one slightly cheesy request."

"Anything."

"Could we get married on Valentine's Day? I know it's been done, but it'll give Alice something huge to do."

"Another Cullen wedding?"

"No. A Conrad – Call wedding planned by a Cullen. I only intend to do this once and I intend to be as over the top with it as I possibly can. It's the only time I will ever play the rich bitch, I promise. Please? Jake and Quil and Seth can be in the wedding with Leah and my friends, Abby and Grace, and it will all be so beautiful. Please, please, please?"

Embry put his hand gently on Chloe's belly and kissed her. "Anything."

It took a couple weeks for the weather to calm down to the point that either Embry or

Seth were comfortable with Chloe going out – and then they both decided to go see Carlisle with her. She was actually relieved when Dr. Cullen pulled rank on them as a physician and made them leave the room so he and Chloe could talk in private for a few minutes. His exam confirmed what Seth had already told her. "Seth is right, Chloe. You're pregnant. Let's do an ultrasound so we can take a look and make sure everything is OK."

"OK. We should probably let Embry and Seth back in before they go nuts out in the hall."

Once the monitor was set up and the guys were back in the room, Carlisle began the ultrasound. It was easy for him to find the tiny beating heart, but Seth wasn't happy at all. "That's not Lily. Keep looking."

"I will, Seth. I was just getting started. OK, there's a second baby."

Seth's face was alight with wonder as he watched the little creature on the monitor. "That's my Lily. Is she OK?"

"Yes. Both of them…"

Chloe waited for Carlisle to finish his sentence. When he didn't, she spoke, worried. "Both of them what, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked closely at the monitor and moved the wand back and forth again to be sure before he spoke. "The good news is that we have a healthy, normal first trimester pregnancy."

Embry clutched Chloe's hand. "And? What are you not saying?"

"Triplets. There are three of them. All perfectly normal, if somewhat small. But that's to be expected. I'll write you a prescription for Pre-natal Vitamins and an iron supplement. I also have a book that will answer a lot of the questions you'll have once the shock wears off. Finally, under no circumstances whatsoever are you to phase. I honestly have no idea what would happen to you or the babies and I don't want to find out the hard way."

Chloe stared at the monitor. "Three?"

"Yes. I know it's a bit of a surprise, but they all look just fine. Dr. Graves and I are going to want to keep a close eye on you, but at this point I don't see any reason to worry. Go home. Rest. Watch your diet. Don't phase and try to relax."

"Right. Got it. Three."

Carlisle left the room and Chloe sat up, still stunned at the news. Embry put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. Look at me. What's going on in your head?"

"I only have one name and that's because Seth came up with it."

"Actually, I'm not sure if I came up with it or if she told me her name. It's pretty, though. Don't you like it?"

"I do like it, Seth. I just - I think I may go a wee bit crazy for a few minutes. This is a bit much to take in."

Seth moved to Chloe's side and put his arm around her waist. "If it makes you feel better, you're not alone. Embry and I are going to be with you. This is going to be great. You'll see."

Chloe looked at Embry. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Embry smiled and put his arms around her. "I wasn't counting on triplets with an instant son-in-law, but, yes, this will do quite nicely."

"Well, then, we'd better go home. I already have a list of things that need doing – some of them very soon. You guys wait downstairs while I get dressed. There's one question I need to ask Carlisle and I want to talk to Alice for a minute. Let the wild rumpus start."

Embry and Seth went downstairs and found Jacob in the living room with Edward and Nessie. They filled everybody in on the news while Chloe got dressed. When Chloe finally joined them, Alice was there bubbling over with excitement. "Embry told me he proposed and you said yes."

"Yes, I did. Up for planning another wedding?"

"Absolutely. When can we get started?"

"Give me a day to get in touch with my intended bridesmaids and then we can sit down and start making arrangements hard-core. I have some ideas, but I can really use your input."

"Great. How about if I come over at 1:00pm on Tuesday?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Ready to go guys?"

The ride home was quiet, except for the radio in the Honda, which Seth left tuned to Chloe's favorite oldies station. In the kitchen Chloe let Seth take her keys again, knowing full well that he would either drive her anywhere she needed to go, if not just give the keys back. Chloe got some juice and sat at the table. "Hey, Seth, could I have a minute to talk to Embry alone?"

"Sure. I'll be in my room. OK if I call Leah and tell her the news?"

"I guess so. It's not like any of us have any real secrets."

Seth went upstairs and Embry sat next to Chloe. "What's up, Babe? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I talked to Carlisle and actually learned a great deal more than I expected to today. I was wondering how difficult it would be to do a DNA test."

"You mean on me? And Jake and Quil and Sam?"

"Yes. I know having the answer to your father's identity won't change anything about the way the four of you feel about each other, or about how the packs function. But, I'm so very in the dark about my past. Our kids might need to know more about who they are. Imprinting isn't a given, all evidence to the contrary, and I just think it would help to know the truth before we have to try to explain why it's not a good idea to marry your cousin."

"I can see your point. What did Carlisle say?"

"Apparently Sam gave him permission a while ago to run some tests on the pack, in case one of you should get hurt and need help healing. He ran DNA tests on all of you, but he wasn't looking for family relationships at the time, so he just filed the results. When I asked him about it today, he told me what the results showed."

"And?"

"You and Sam are half-brothers. Joshua Uley is your father."

"That's what we all hoped. Billy and Quil, Jr. are great guys. No one wanted to believe either of them would cheat on their wives. Joshua – let's just say it won't come as a big surprise."

"I don't know Joshua Uley, but I know you and Sam. You're both the kind of men women dream they might meet someday. There must be some good in him for the two of you to be as beautiful as you are, inside and out."

"I think Sam and I both give our moms a lot of the credit for that. I just know that I will never leave you. Our kids will never wonder where they came from and never doubt that they have two parents who love them."

"And Lily will have three parents for a while. I think I may feel a wee bit sorry for her."

"Speaking of Lily, have you thought of some more names?"

"Yes, I have. Do you want to hear them, or do you want to be surprised?"

Embry stood and pulled Chloe into his arms. "I trust you. When we meet them face-to-face you can tell me what their names are. I think I'm going to phase and go patrol. Seth is here if you need anything."

"How about a kiss?"

"I think I can help you with that." Embry kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair and stroking her back. Chloe hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled his hips gently against her. Embry pulled back to smile at her. "I love you. I won't be gone long."

After Embry left Chloe sat back down at the table. "**Sa**_**m?"**_

"_**Congratulations. I hear we're going to have three little ones."**_

"_**And one of them is already spoken for. I asked Carlisle about identifying Embry's father."**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**You have a brother."**_

"_**I always did."**_

**Old Friends. New Problems.**

Promptly at 1:00pm on Tuesday, Alice arrived. She and Chloe sat at the kitchen table and began discussing plans for the wedding. "OK, Chloe, let's start with who."

"Well, Embry and me. Leah is Matron of Honor and my friends, Abby and Grace, are bridesmaids. Jacob is Best Man and Quil and Seth are groomsmen. I was thinking maybe Emmett and Jasper could be ushers?"

"I think I can get them to agree. Want to have the wedding at our house? We can have the reception there, too. Esme will go crazy with the menu. She loves to cook and she knows a great caterer."

"Are you sure, Alice? I wasn't planning on doing anything like a sit-down dinner. In fact, I didn't get much past cake, but if Esme is willing…"

"More than willing. It's not like any of us need to sleep, you know. When?"

"High noon. Valentine's Day. It's trite and totally expected, but I want to do it anyway."

Alice agreed. "Who's giving you away?"

"Me. I don't have any male relatives that I care to see, let alone have them participate in the biggest day of my life. I came here on my own. I'll walk down the aisle – or the stairs – myself."

"Rings?"

"I suggested that we could use my parents wedding rings. Embry said if I wanted to wear my mother's rings on my right hand that was fine with him, but he would put a ring on my left hand."

Alice smiled and shivered. "That is so unbearably romantic."

"Yeah, well, he once offered to mark me as his, which I'm pretty sure involved being bitten. I'll wear whatever ring he gives me."

"Have you thought about dresses? Colors? Flowers? What about the guys?" Alice was on a roll.

"Colors are pink and pinker. I want Leah's dress to be a deep pink, like fuchsia, and Abby and Grace will be in a paler pink. My dress will be ivory with a beaded neckline and straps. I think we should go with an empire waist and lots of room. I want to put my hair up with flowers in it, but no veil."

"I have a tiara you can borrow. The dress is new."

Chloe picked up on Alice's train of thought. "I can wear my mother's rings on my right hand – something old. Then, even though it doesn't fit in with the pink theme I can wear the blue topaz necklace Abby gave me. Something blue. Oh, flowers. My bouquet will have five pink roses with baby's breath and ivory ribbons. The girls will carry three white roses and baby's breath tied with pink ribbons. "

"The guys?"

Chloe sighed. "Fully dressed in suits is going to be a big enough stretch. Tuxes are out. I was thinking black or dark gray with as non-obnoxious a shade of pink as you can get for the ties. No vests."

"No fun." Alice pouted.

"They run hot. The fewer clothes we try to make them wear, the more likely we'll all get through this alive."

Alice gave in on that one. "OK. I think I have enough for a good start. Big plans for Christmas?"

"Not really. Lots of food and wall-to-wall people. I keep telling the guys no gifts, but you know that's a lie. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, minus the food. Carlisle volunteered to work and now that we have a wedding to get ready for there's lots to do."

"I know it's a bit late to ask, but you don't mind doing this, do you, Alice?"

"I never would have spoken to you again if you hadn't asked. I've got you covered. Get some rest. I'll keep in touch."

Alice scampered off to begin working her magic and Chloe worked on getting ready for Christmas, which was four days away. Fortunately, she'd planned ahead with the baking and the freezer was full of cookies that just needed time to thaw. Chloe had offered to bake fruitcake, but was threatened with various acts of baked good vandalism if she did. An offer of peppermint ice cream with chocolate sauce was met with more enthusiasm, so the question of dessert was settled. The packs had decided to keep to themselves on Christmas Day and get together as a group on the 26th at Emily's. By Thursday evening all the gifts Chloe said she wasn't getting had been safely hidden away and the last minute shopping for the feast was done.

On Christmas morning Embry and Seth went downstairs to find Chloe curled up on the couch in front of the tree. She was showered, dressed, and working on her second cup of green tea. Seth and Embry had both consulted Carlisle about Chloe's diet and the first thing the boys had done was throw out all the coffee. Chloe had been unhappy, to say the least, and even though she had begun to refer to them as "Food Nazis" neither boy would budge. Seth learned the hard way that an apple was not a palatable substitute for a chocolate chip cookie when he tried to take one out of Chloe's hand and she offered to show him in graphic detail what he might do with the piece of fruit. Fortunately, Carlisle backed her up on the odd cookie being allowable and to pacify Seth Chloe did begin to eat more fruit. Her behavior that morning, however, was not what the pack had come to expect from the girl who hated morning. Embry sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you OK, Babe?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just wanted to be ready when the rest of the pack gets here."

Seth sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Chloe, you remember Leah's not coming this morning, right?"

Chloe glared. "I'm up early, Seth, not deranged. Besides I delivered Leah's gift yesterday. She loved it. Hunter liked what I got him, too."

"I thought you said no presents."

"What can I tell you, Seth? I lied. Big time. I kind of think you won't mind, though."

Embry handed Chloe a small box. "I think you might like this. We all totally ignored you about the no presents thing."

Chloe unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace – a round sterling silver pendant showing a wolf standing in the forest howling at a moonstone moon. "It's beautiful, Embry. Thank you." She kissed him and put on his gift, smiling.

Seth got up and pulled his gifts to Chloe from under the tree. "Mom says this is your last Christmas to be just Chloe without kids, so I got something just for you and something you can use with the kids. Alice helped with the one for just you." The smaller box contained a bottle of lily of the valley perfume and the other gift was a hardcover copy of "Where The Wild Things Are."

Chloe kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Seth. I love this story. I would have put it in the kids' library myself, if you hadn't given it to me."

Jacob and Quil arrived with their gifts. Quil gave Chloe a book of strawberry recipes. Jacob gave her two CD's – greatest hits collections for Bon Jovi and Def Leppard, and a dream catcher he had made for the nursery. After giving all the guys a thank you hug and kiss on the cheek, Chloe picked up her phone and looked at them, grinning. "You guys ready for your gifts?"

Jacob looked skeptical. "I'm not sure. Are we?"

"I hope so." Opening the phone, Chloe hit speed dial. "Edward? Is now OK? Great. On our way." Chloe hung up and grabbed her jacket. "Seth, I believe you have my keys. Edward is waiting. Let's go."

Once the little group was on its way Quil had a question. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why does Edward have my present?"

"I needed his wisdom once I came to a decision. I was OK with colors, but the rest was just beyond me. Keep an open mind, Quil. I'm pretty sure I didn't screw this up. I hope."

Jacob scowled. "I just want to know why you have a bloodsucker on speed dial."

"Actually, Jacob, I have the entire Cullen family on speed dial, and Hunter. Triplets might be standard for a cougar, but it's a high-risk pregnancy for a human. I'm going to do everything and use anyone I can to make sure the first members of the next generation of protectors make it into this world healthy. So until you graduate from med school, deal."

Seth backed her up. "Lily and I are OK with whatever you need to do, Chloe."

"Thank you, Seth."

Embry pulled Chloe close and put his hand on her belly. "Me, too, Babe. Whatever it takes, whatever you need."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Jacob. "Quit channeling Sam and being such a grinch, Jake. It's Christmas. This is going to be great. Promise. Seth, when we get there pull around to the garage."

As promised, Edward was waiting for them in front of the garage. When the little group was assembled in front of him, Chloe moved to stand beside him. "As you are all painfully aware what I know about vehicles is either they work or they're broken and don't ask me if there are any funny noises because the radio is turned up too loud to hear them. Since all of you will be, if you aren't already, responsible for transporting little people I asked the help of the resident father of a little person. All of your gifts meet with the approval of one of the most over-protective, anal fathers I've ever known. They probably aren't chick magnets, but Edward would allow Nessie near them. That's good enough for me."

Edward looked hurt. "Am I really that bad?"

Jacob laughed. "Worse. Get on with it. The suspense is killing me."

Edward opened the garage doors and pulled four keys out of his pocket. "So this is the way Chloe and I envisioned who would get which, but you're certainly free to trade. As Chloe said, I would let Renesmee ride in any of them, so it doesn't matter in the end."

There in the garage sat four new hybrid SUV's. Four different makes and models, four different colors, all of them as safe and ecologically friendly as it was possible to make them. Edward gave Jacob the keys to the red one, Quil got black, Seth silver, and Embry blue. Seth draped himself over the hood of the silver GMC Yukon Denali Hybrid. "You bought us cars?"

"Yes."

Jacob stared at the keys in his hand. "Chloe, I can't –"

"Yes, you can, Jacob. Nothing I say will adequately explain what it means to me to be allowed to be a part of your lives. And now with the triplets – who won't be the only babies to be born into the packs, I'm sure – Unless you were all planning on being absentee fathers you're going to need wheels. At the end of the day, I'm just making it easier for you to take all three kids to the beach so I can take a nap."

Quil looked lovingly at the black Escalade. "Yeah, Jake. She's right."

"Well, it is red. Thank you, Chloe. And thank you, too, Edward."

"My pleasure, Jacob. Merry Christmas to you all."

Edward went into the house. Chloe turned to get into her car. "Seth, I need my keys back. I need to get home and start lunch. See you guys no later than 12:30 or I'm calling Sam. I'm sure he and the other pack will be happy to eat twice."

Embry pulled Chloe into his arms and kissed her gently. "You really are too much, you know? How are any of us supposed to deserve this?"

"Ask me that at 3:00 in the morning when all three of your children are wet and hungry. I'm pretty sure I'll have an answer. Go play with your new toy. I'll see you at lunch."

Everyone managed to make it to the table on time, and Christmas morning flowed into Christmas night, and then into another day of happy chaos at Emily's. New Year's Eve was something of a non-event, with virtually everyone in bed and asleep before midnight. Alice checked in weekly with wedding progress reports. Everything was moving forward without a hitch. The only incident resembling trouble came when Embry and Seth overheard Chloe mention to Alice that she was thinking of cutting her hair after the wedding. Embry grabbed Chloe and spun her around to face him. "What did you say?"

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair after the wedding, before the babies are born. Most mothers do. It's just easier to take care of."

"No. In fact, no, no, no, no, no. Never. Not going to happen."

"Why? Leah's got short hair. So do you."

"Out of necessity, not choice. Do not cut your hair, Chloe."

Seth backed Embry up. "Yeah, Chloe. You're used to seeing us, but if you look around the tribe you'll see that normally we let our hair grow. It's a measurement of experience and wisdom. Besides, it's sexy. Leave it alone."

"Alice, please disregard my previous comment. I will not be cutting my hair."

Embry hugged her. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"I got that impression. Is it OK to put it up for the wedding?" Chloe asked, peevishly.

"Oh, yeah. The wedding is fine. You do whatever you need to make it just what you always wanted. After that…"

"You become an unbearable tyrant?" Chloe offered, poking him gently in the chest.

"No." Embry grinned. "You go native. That means long hair."

"What about stars?"

Embry nipped her earlobe. "Totally native."

"Deal."

Two weeks before the wedding Alice and Chloe headed to the airport to pick up Abby and Grace. It had been a long trip with multiple flight connections to get from Boston to Forks, so both girls were exhausted. Alice had offered to let them stay in the Cullen home, so Chloe stayed long enough to get them settled and headed home. Alice walked her to the door. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Chloe. Can you be back here at 10:00 in the morning?"

"I'll even be awake and showered. Thank you so much for letting the girls stay here. It makes it so much easier to get things done with everybody in the same general area. See you tomorrow, Alice. I'll pick up Leah on my way."

When Chloe and Leah got to the Cullen's exactly at 10:00 the next morning Grace was standing in the middle of a small round platform wearing the dress and shoes Alice had picked for her. When Abby saw Chloe she ran to her and spun her around in a giggling, squealing hug. "Oh, my God, Chloe! Who is your friend? She's gorgeous!"

Leah looked at Chloe, then at Abby, then back at Chloe, smirking. "Ever thought about switching her to decaf?"

"Be nice. It's been a long time since the Three Graces were together."

"Excuse me?"

"Leah Susan Graves, may I present the Three Graces? Chloe Grace Conrad, Abigail Grace Wentworth, and the little one on the pedestal is Pandora Grace Kim."

"Pandora? That's just mean."

"We call her Grace. Her mother is an old hippie with a fondness for Greek and Roman Mythology. Mrs. Kim is the one who nicknamed us the Three Graces."

Alice finished checking Grace's dress and turned to Leah. "You're next, Leah. What do you think, Chloe? Abby already tried on her dress and it's perfect."

"Yes, it is. The color is exactly right."

Grace made a pirouette on the platform and curtsied to Chloe. "And for once the bride can claim the dress could be worn again and not be lying through her teeth. This really is beautiful."

Alice unzipped Grace's dress so she could change back into her jeans and sweater. Leah stepped onto the platform in her dress and Chloe caught her breath. Leah's dress was the same as the one Alice had picked for Abby and Grace, but it was a deeper shade of pink. "Oh, Leah. You look so beautiful. God, I wish I had your coloring. Hell, I wish I had any color."

"Knock it off, Chloe. Embry had plenty of time to settle down with a nice Indian girl. He needed you."

Abby looked mildly confused. "Indian? As in the country?"

"No, Abbs, as in Native American. Quileute, to be exact. Leah is a member of the tribe and so is pretty much everybody you'll meet over the next few days. Except for Alice and her family, of course."

Grace came out from behind the screen Alice had set up for the girls to change behind. "Well, you were a bit short on details, CeeGee. Not that it matters. You know me and Abbs and road trips. We'd have come for any reason, never mind a wedding. But, you got some 'splainin' to do."

Leah looked over her shoulder at the group behind her. "Yeah. Start with what Grace called you."

"CeeGee. You know, my initials. C.G. Conrad. We call Abby 'Abbs' and 'Pandora' is just so messed up we cut the little one some slack and call her Grace."

"Why the 'little one' crap?"

Grace explained. "I've always been the shortest of the three – even though I'm 5'8", which is tall for a girl. I can also kick both their asses, so I humor them if it makes them feel better to razz me about my height."

"I think the three of you probably deserve one another. There's two weeks before the wedding? I can't wait to introduce these two to Sam. This is going to be fun."

Alice snipped a stray thread off Leah's dress and unzipped her. "You're all set, Leah. Chloe, you're last, but not least."

When Chloe stepped onto the platform in the dress Alice created for her all of the girls fell silent. It was antique ivory with a gathered empire waist and a bodice and straps set with crystals. The material had a matte finish and it draped gracefully to the floor. Her shoes were low heeled, almost flat and matched the dress perfectly. Alice twisted Chloe's hair up into a knot so they could get a rough idea of how it would look with the tiara. Chloe looked at Leah. "What do you think?"

"I'd marry you."

"Thank you. Alice, you are perfection. I can never thank you enough."

"Well… Actually, there's more. Change your clothes. Leah is taking you and your bridesmaids on a short trip."

Chloe changed her clothes and the girls headed for the car. Leah asked for Chloe's keys and with Chloe riding shotgun and Abby and Grace in the back, headed off. Chloe wasn't lost, exactly, but she didn't know quite where they were headed. "So I take it you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I do. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Leah headed into the forest surrounding the reservation and stopped in front of a huge Victorian house, done in the Painted Lady style of architecture. The house was a dusty blue with white gingerbread and shutters, and rose and violet accents around the windows. A wide porch wrapped around the first floor and there were balconies on the second and third floors. White lace curtains hung in the windows and the front door was Chloe's favorite shade of cobalt blue. Chloe got out of the car and stood on the short walk, staring up at the house in awe. "Leah, why are we here?"

"Go inside. Sam or Esme will explain it to you. I'm going to call Hunter to come get me. Have fun, girls."

The Three Graces slowly climbed the stairs and let themselves in. Once inside, the girls were sucked into a beehive of activity. All the members of the Cullen family except for Alice and Carlisle, and all the members of the packs except for Leah were busy polishing, moving furniture, and getting ready for something. Chloe had an idea what, but she didn't want to guess. Abby tugged on Chloe's sleeve. "Chloe, who is that beautiful boy over there staring at me?"

Chloe looked in the direction Abby indicated. "That's Brady. He doesn't bite. Go say hi."

Grace watched Abby head off to talk to Brady and decided to do some exploring. "I'm off to snoop. Back with a sit rep ASAP."

"Great, Grace. Cut back on the NCIS re-runs, OK?"

Chloe wandered toward the back of the house and found Esme in the kitchen. It, like every other room Chloe had seen, was huge. All the appliances were brand new and commercial grade. There was more cabinet space than Chloe had ever seen and a table with seating for twelve. It was like being in the nerve center of a super-sized dollhouse. Esme wiped her hands on a towel and gave Chloe a hug. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Esme. Huge, but warm and friendly. I don't think I've even scratched the surface. I really just walked down the hall from the front door to here. Is this your latest project?"

"You could say that. It's a group effort, really. The Cullen family and the packs have been working on it for over a month now. We pretty much gutted the place and did a complete remodel, but it should be finished in plenty of time."

"Time for what?"

Sam came into the kitchen and hugged Chloe. "Time for the wedding. Time for you to move in. In fact, you can move in today. Most of your stuff is already here."

"What?"

"It's your wedding gift from the Cullen's and the packs. With three babies on the way, not to mention you being pack mom, your little house is just too small."

"And?"

Sam looked puzzled. "What?"

"I'm assuming that self-satisfied smile means this house is on the Quileute side of the treaty line."

"Yes."

Esme smiled, patiently. "Alice and I were thinking we could have the wedding here. There's plenty of room. Go wander around and get used to the place."

Chloe looked at the two of them, awestruck. "This is too much. What about the house I have now?"

"Well, actually, Carlisle and I were thinking Hunter and Leah could move into the Art Deco house. There's plenty of room for the two of them until they expand their family. This place was empty and alone. It needed help and now it needs to be loved. You and Embry will fill it with life and love it the way it deserves. There's more than enough space for both packs to get together when they want to. It's furnished and decorated. It's perfect. We all loved doing this for you. Go look around. I think you'll be pleased."

Chloe threw her arms around Esme's neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."

Chloe stepped back and eyed Sam critically for a second, then put her arms around him. "As big brothers go, you're pretty much perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll gladly do whatever it takes to keep all of you girls and our babies safe and happy. Now go. I have work to do."

Chloe began wandering around the first floor, stroking the woodwork, admiring her reflection in the hardwood floors and gazing into the mirror above the fireplace in the small sitting room near the front door. She was headed upstairs when she spotted Abby and Brady walking slowly towards her, holding hands. She called to Jared who was coming down the stairs. "Jared, how old is Brady?"

Jared stopped one step up from her and sat down. "He'll be fourteen in March. Why?"

Chloe pointed to Abby and Brady, who had stopped in the hall and were kissing. Jared whistled to get Brady's attention and cursed when he saw the look in his eyes. "Shit! Sam is going to freak."

Chloe looked closer at the pair, taking in the tender way Brady stroked Abby's cheek and noticing that Abby's blouse was more unbuttoned than it was her habit to wear it. "Are you trying to tell me –?"

"Yup. Imprinted."

Chloe sat on the stair next to Jared. "Abigail Grace! Kommen Sie hier, bitte."

Abby and Brady walked to the bottom of the stairs and stopped, looking up at Chloe and Jared. "Brady, tell Abby how old you are."

Abby snorted. "Geez, Chloe. So he's a couple years older than me. Give me a break."

"Did he tell you he's older than you?"

"No, but…"

"Brady. Tell her. Now."

Brady looked at Abby. "I'll be 14 on the 15th of March."

The color drained out of Abby's face and Brady caught her before she could completely lose her balance and fall. He helped her sit on the steps and was going to sit next to her when they heard a crash. Chloe and Jared stood up and looked down the hall to see Collin flat on his back on the floor. Grace was holding his wrist with both hands and had her foot planted firmly in the center of his chest. "You put this hand on me again and I will snap it off at the wrist and feed it to you."

Chloe started forward, but Jared grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him. "Not going to happen, Chloe."

"But, Grace –"

"What are you going to do, Chloe? You can't phase and if Collin loses it it'll take him a couple seconds to tear you apart, if that. None of us want to even think about losing two imprints and the first members of the next generation. Besides, Paul and Sam are already there."

Chloe looked down the hall to see Paul looking down at Collin with a frown on his face. "Lost another one. What the Hell is it with girls from New England?"

Jared sighed and grabbed the front of Brady's shirt. "That's our cue, Bro. I promise I won't let Sam kill you – yet."

Jared and Brady headed off to talk to Sam, and Chloe sat on the stair next to Abby who looked at her, wide-eyed. "He's fourteen? But, Chloe, he's huge."

"They all are, Abbs."

"No. I can't believe a fourteen year old boy knows how to do that with his tongue, no way."

It was Chloe's turn to look wide-eyed. "When you said huge you meant -? How long were you two alone, anyway?"

"Oh, about that long. Fourteen? No, no, no. And, oh yeah, no."

"Did you talk about anything?"

"Yeah. Something about imprinting. I thought that was something baby ducks did. Anyway, he kissed me and it was pretty much non-verbal from there."

Chloe put her head in her hands. "It's going to be a very long day." Chloe looked up when she felt Abby poke her gently in the ribs. Sam was standing in front of her, his expression unreadable. "Sam, I swear –"

"You never intended to be any trouble. I know, Chloe. I also know you had nothing to do with this. I need to talk to Abby."

Abby stood to follow Sam, but Chloe grabbed her hand. "Abby, please pay attention. You're not in Boston any more and we're not playing. If Sam is talking, you're taking notes. I mean it."

Abby patted Chloe on the shoulder. "I know CeeGee. I'm not sure how or why, but I know. Promise."

Seth came out of the kitchen with a glass of juice and sat on the stair next to Chloe. "Here. Drink this."

"Why are people always trying to get me to drink juice? Do I look citrically challenged or something?"

"You need the fluids and vitamins and stuff. Just drink it. Lily likes orange juice."

Chloe gasped and put her hand on her belly. Seth sat up and put his arm around Chloe. "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

Chloe smiled and took Seth's hand, placing it where her hand had been. "I think someone likes the sound of your voice. Talk to her."

"Hey, Lily. It's me. Tell your mom to drink her juice." They were both rewarded with a tiny kick. Seth moved his hand in a tiny circle and Lily calmed down.

"OK. So I'll drink my juice, but no fair ganging up on me."

Seth took the empty glass and kissed Chloe on the cheek, heading back to the kitchen. "I think you're going to have to get used to that."

At 6:00pm Esme came to say good-bye. "We're all finished as far as this being a home is concerned. We'll be back next week to start getting ready for the wedding."

Chloe hugged her again. "My mother would have loved you, Esme. The two of you would have been such good friends. Thank you so much."

"Your mother would be very proud of you, Chloe. Be happy. You deserve it."

After Esme and the rest of the Cullen's had left, Sam stopped to speak to Chloe for a minute. "I think I managed to explain things as well as it can be explained. You know there's more involved with really understanding what's happened. I'm going to let Brady and Collin stay here for a while. Jake and Quil will stay, too, but I don't think there will be any problems."

"I'm just glad you're still speaking to me."

"Well, it solves as many problems as it creates. It'll work out. We just need to give it time."

Sam left with Jared and Paul, and Chloe wandered into the kitchen. Just as in the little house by the river the kitchen of the Painted Lady was the hub of the house. "So Jacob why don't you and Quil take Abby and Grace and get takeout? Embry and I can keep Brady and Collin company until you get back."

"Sure, sure. Where's Seth?"

"Checking out his room. He's still trying to get over the fact that he has a balcony. I'm pretty sure he'll reappear for dinner."

After Jacob and company left Brady and Collin sat at the table. Brady finally worked up the nerve to speak to Chloe. "So, are you pissed at us?"

"No, not at all. I understand the process. I just want you guys to understand that Abby and Grace are not like any girls you've ever met. They both come from power and privilege. They can be a little bit – well – strong willed. Just take baby steps. Despite what you might think, I don't hate you guys. I just want everybody to be happy."

Collin looked miserable. "I don't think I made a very good first impression."

"Two things you need to know about Grace. One: She's not shy, she's just guarded. It takes her a while to open up and trust, but once she does, it's magic. She really is warm and funny and smart and that brings us to two. Did you let her put you on the floor?"

"No. She really did take me down." Collin admitted.

"Good. Grace is a gifted martial artist and she's very proud of it. She'd rather fail honestly than have you make it easy on her. Obviously, no one is saying you should hurt her, but if you can outfight her, do it. She'll be mad at herself and try harder, but you'll gain her respect. Actually, I might enjoy seeing her lose once in a while. We haven't sparred since I found out I can go kitty, but she used to kick my ass regularly."

Brady raised his hand. "What about Abby?"

"Why are you raising your hand? Since when are you afraid to talk to me? You were probably in my head the night I got pregnant, for Christ's sake. Anyway, all evidence to the contrary Abby is not a slut. She had one boyfriend before you. She's just a 200% kind of girl. When Abby decides to go with a thing – she goes. Good news is that she's decided to go with you. Best advice I can give both of you is take it slow. You know how much you need them. The trick is to communicate that without scaring the shit out of them."

Seth strolled into the kitchen and started looking for plates. "Oh, in the cupboard above the dishwasher. Just like the old house. Cool. They're back, by the way."

It took all four of the group who had gone out to get the food into the kitchen, but it was worth it. Quil was beaming. "Did you know the people who run the Chinese restaurant are really Korean? I'm not sure what Grace said to them, but this stuff smells awesome. This is going to be great. Good idea, Chloe."

"It happens, Quil. kam-_sa_-ham-ni-_da, __Grace."_

_"You're welcome, CeeGee."_

Once everyone figured out what they wanted to drink things fell into a very comfortable pattern. It was like the old house, just bigger. Jacob sat at the head of the table with Quil on his right. Chloe sat next to Quil with Seth across the table from her and Embry on her right. Grace sat next to Seth with Collin on her left and Abby and Brady filled in next to Collin. The food was, indeed, different from the usual and very good. Seth even managed to refrain from crushing rangoons on top of his food like he usually did. After dinner everybody pitched in to clean up and the group broke into little pieces. Jake and Quil headed downstairs to the lower level. There was no way to call it a basement after what Esme had done with it and to just call it finished didn't come close. What it did have was a huge TV and plenty of wolf-sized couch space, not to mention two small guest rooms and a very nice bathroom with a huge shower. Seth went back up to his room on the second floor. Chloe and Embry decided to spend some quality time in the master suite on the third floor. Brady and Abby headed for the room Abby was staying in, and Collin and Grace sat on the couch in the sitting room to talk.

In the morning Abby wandered downstairs in her favorite pink flannel Hello Kitty pajamas. She had forgotten her usual fuzzy slippers, so she made do with thick pink socks. Rubbing her eyes, she sat across from Seth, who looked up from his cinnamon roll with a slight smirk. "So, Abby, did you ever get an answer from God last night?"

Abby glared at him. "Nice. Why are you here, again?"

"I live here. It's very educational, actually. Until you, I never met anyone who could cum in so many languages. Where is Brady, anyway?"

"He's on patrol with Jared. He'll be back in a few minutes. Chloe, is there coffee?"

"Sorry, Abbs. Seth and Embry won't let me drink it until after the babies are born."

"Great." Abby groused. "It only speaks one language and it still manages to be a royal pain in the ass."

"I speak two languages, you little –" Seth began, clearly on the defensive.

Chloe snapped, "Ladies, that is enough! Seth, really. Abigail, you better get a grip on yourself because if you think Seth is irritating just wait until Paul takes a crack at you. Which he will, because Brady is in Sam's pack and if you think Sam is going to coddle you, guess again. Consider Seth the fourth Grace and BE NICE."

"OK, fine. I'm sorry. I'm just used to Brady. He's so nice. _Really nice._ I'd love to know where he learned to –"

Embry got up to get more juice. "You're welcome."

"What? For what?"

Embry sat back down and Chloe put her arm around his shoulders. "That thing Brady does with his tongue that you like so much? Embry is the master of that particular technique."

"Well, that explains a little. But not how Brady learned it."

Chloe ruffled Embry's hair and pulled him close. "Ask Brady to explain that when he gets back. I'm sure he's picked up a few tricks from the other guys, too. Your journey into the Twilight Zone has just begun, Abbs. It only gets curiouser and curiouser from here. After breakfast I'm sure Brady would love to show you where the store is. You can borrow my car and go get coffee. And ice cream."

Brady strolled into the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the fridge. "Can we get some Lucky Charms? I'm going into marshmallow withdrawal."

"Whatever you want, Brady. Abby has money."

Grace and Collin appeared in the doorway just as a howl echoed from a short distance away. Collin put his arms around Grace and kissed her on the cheek. "That's Paul. I should be back in a couple hours, Pandora, and I'll show you then."

Grace kissed him chastely on the lips and hugged him. "I'll be waiting."

Abby pulled out the chair next to her and patted it. "Pandora, huh? Last time I called you that you knocked me on my ass."

Grace sat down and reached for a roll. "Maybe that's because you didn't do it with the love and respect Collin does."

Chloe set a cup of tea in front of Grace. "Do we want to know what he's going to show you when he gets back?"

"I asked him if I could see him as a wolf. He said yes. Is that OK, Jacob?"

"It should be. Since you asked, I'm guessing you're ready. If Collin was going to hurt you, he would have done it yesterday when you put him on the floor. Chloe, we've got to go see Alice. She wants to make sure we have all our clothes for the wedding and that everything fits."

"In case I haven't said it yet, Jake, thank you. I know wearing a suit is on your list right after having a root canal."

"And right before going on patrol with Leah. Just take care of yourself, Chloe. That's thanks enough."

"Done, my Alpha."

Brady stuffed the last bit of his cinnamon roll into his mouth and washed it down with the last of his milk. "Speaking of Alphas, Sam has me on dawn patrol with Jared all week. Can we do the shopping a little later, Abby? I'm beat."

Abby ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. "Absolutely, Sweetie. Go get some sleep."

Brady headed for the stairs and Abby nearly fell backwards off her chair watching him walk out of the room. "Oh, my God, he is so very hot."

Chloe sat across the table from Abby and Grace with a cup of tea and a bagel smeared with cream cheese. "Bella Cullen once told Jacob that he was sort of beautiful. I think she just didn't look closely enough. I think all of them are very beautiful. They're all very different, but all very beautiful. What's up, Grace? You're being scary quiet."

"We can't ever leave here, can we?"

"Not true. You can leave tomorrow and never look back." Chloe said softly.

"What about the imprint?"

Chloe studied her bagel. "Collin will be imprinted on you until the day he dies. If you leave him and never return – that day will come sooner, rather than later. There's nothing fair about it, but it's the way it is."

Abby had questions of her own. "Brady keeps telling me I'm his, Chloe. What's that all about?"

"In a way, Abbs, it's not Brady who's imprinted on you. It's his other half. There's not much human - or liberated - about the bond. It's pretty much animal and very basic. Welcome to the Quileute Wolf Refuge breeding program."

"Breeding?"

"Yes. Maybe not tomorrow or even next year, but the purpose of imprinting is to ensure the strength of the bloodlines and the continuation of the ability to shape shift. There's something special about the two of you that triggered the imprinting urge in Collin and Brady. The expectation is that eventually you will have a baby or two who will carry on the genetic tendency to howl at the moon and kill vampires."

Grace looked at Chloe carefully. "What's special about you?"

"Gee, thanks, Grace. Other than my keen fashion sense and sparkling wit, I do have a little something that makes me a good catch for Embry. I can't show you what it is until after the babies are born, but trust me. I have a reason for being here."

"So if I stay here can I do whatever I want?"

"What do you want to do, Grace?"

"Start my own martial arts academy. I have the training and the money. Father would never hear of it. In fact, if I go home I walk into an arranged marriage with a nice Korean boy I've never met. I'll be expected to be meek and obedient. I'd rather die, Chloe. At least Collin doesn't order me around. I'm in. Fuck Boston."

Chloe was elated. "Excellent! Collin will be very happy to hear it. Two Graces down, one to go. How 'bout it, Abbs?"

"I can open my own little bed and breakfast? Or a boutique? What if I want to go to school?"

"School is more problematic, depending on how far away you go. The business ventures are OK and Esme will be more than happy to help you. In fact, I was going to suggest you two talk to her after the wedding about a place to live. Collin and Brady can't stay here indefinitely. Sam will need them back."

Abby shuddered. "Sam is kind of scary. Why so serious?"

"I know, Abbs. He takes his responsibilities very seriously. He can't really make you or any of the girls do anything. He can exercise absolute control over the guys in his pack, so if you get on the imprint bus, you agree to abide by what Sam says. Fortunately, he's stern but reasonable. Just be polite and respectful. Once he learns he can trust you, he'll relax."

"What about the others?" Grace asked.

'Emily is the soul of sweetness. She's your best reference source and your shoulder to cry on. She'll also intercede with Sam, depending on what you want. Rachel and Kim are more what you're used to. Jared is sweet. Paul will be the one to jerk your chain. Tread lightly around him until you get a feel for his limits. Under no circumstances get physical with him. If any of the guys are likely to lose it, it's Paul. Other than that, my best advice is to spend as much time as possible with your guys. Ask them your questions. I'm still new at all this, myself. Maybe you'll learn stuff you can share with me."

"Do we get to baby-sit?" Abby asked, grinning.

"Auntie Abbs and Auntie Grace will always be welcome."

"Then I'm in." Abby declared. "The Three Graces remain united."

"Sam will be relieved. I know I am." Chloe whispered.

Just then Paul strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, Grace. Grab your coat. Collin is outside waiting for you. I'm going home. Lookin' good, Chloe. Very soft and sweet."

"Bite me, Paul."

"I did, remember? You loved it. Bye."

Shortly after Grace went outside, Jacob and the others got back from their fitting with Alice. Chloe hadn't been sure what to expect, but none of them looked upset in the least. "How did it go, guys?"

Seth sat on the table next to Chloe. "Fine. Everything is all set. Everything fits and we all look totally hot. You'll be blown away."

"Always am, Seth. I'm just glad everything is going so well. Hope things go as well with Collin and Grace."

Chloe turned when she felt Abby poking her in the ribs. "Quit poking me, Abby."

"No, really. Look. Have you ever seen that look on Grace's face before?"

Chloe looked in the direction Abby was pointing to see Grace standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Collin was standing behind her with his arms around her. "Hey, Chloe, Collin is tired so he's going to take a nap. And I'm going to help him. Yeah. Maybe. Eventually."

"Get nuts, Pandora. It's not like there are any secrets or virgins around here."

Seth chuckled. "Not since you hit town."

"I know a lot of very nice Swiss boarding schools that would be happy to educate Lily."

Embry put his arm around Chloe and gave her a squeeze. "Don't tease him, Babe. It's just mean. Besides, what makes you think I'd let you ship my little girl half way around the world? I need all my girls here."

"You're right. Sorry, Seth. Pregnant female with raging hormones. Lily would never forgive me and I'd miss her something awful, too."

"It's OK, Chloe. I'm used to Leah. You're a walk in the park compared with her. I know you love me. I'll be upstairs enjoying the view from my balcony if anyone needs me."

"Fine, but if you start reciting Shakespeare I'm calling Leah."

Chloe finished her breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen with Embry's help. Jacob and Quil quietly disappeared. Abby went upstairs and stayed there until lunch, when she and Brady made an appearance and hung around long enough to eat, then borrowed her car. They made it back in time for dinner and did remember to bring coffee, ice cream, and Lucky Charms.

When everyone was gathered around the kitchen table Grace reached across and squeezed Quil's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Abby looked at Chloe who shrugged. When no one offered an explanation, Abby's curiosity got the better of her. "Um, Grace. For what exactly are we thanking Quil?"

"You? Probably nothing."

"OK. That wasn't particularly helpful."

Seth raised his hand. "I know this one. Can I tell them, Quil?"

"I'm not going to, so I guess you can if you want."

Chloe leaned against Quil and gave him a little shove. "What's up, Quil?"

"Go ahead, Seth." Quil sighed.

"While some of you girls are crazy about what Embry can do, it's not for everybody. Quil is the king of slow, soft and sweet. I'm guessing Collin is copying Quil's style and Grace likes it."

Abby looked at Quil, who met her gaze evenly, and then at Grace, who was blushing. "That's really nice, Grace. I'm happy to hear that you're so happy. Really. So what's Jacob good at?"

Chloe raised her hand. "Ooh, I know this one."

Jacob looked at her, more than a little surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Abby, you know that problem women have with math?"

"Yeah."

"No one will ever have that problem with Jacob."

Jacob glared at Chloe and growled. "Enough, Chloe."

"Wow. Humans can hear an Alpha command. Sorry, Jake. New topic." Chloe pressed her hand against her belly and rubbed it, a pained look on her face.

Embry put his arm around her. "You OK?"

"Yes. Somebody has decided to be my behavioral guardian angel. Every time I do something you could consider the slightest bit naughty, I get kicked. Apparently, upsetting the Alpha is a no-no."

"You're kidding." Embry was skeptical.

"Nope. Personally, I blame Sam. This has got to be some kind of Uley curse. I am not amused."

Jacob tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "Works for me. Remind me to thank Sam later."

Once again things fell into a comfortable pattern. Quil and Jacob spent most of their time downstairs, although at Embry's request, one of the guys was always with Chloe when she went exploring in the new house. It took her a few days, but she finally managed to at least walk through every room in the huge, three story maze that had become her home. At the end of the day when they finally had time alone, Chloe and Embry sat and talked about the future and got to really know each other. They were relieved and happy to discover that they agreed on how to best raise their children and they made a point of staying connected as a couple. Chloe decided not to deliberately share it with anyone, but she learned frequently that Quil wasn't the only pack member who was good with slow, soft and sweet.

Five days before the wedding Alice started rearranging furniture. The reception was to be held in the grand dining room. There was plenty of room for a huge buffet table and smaller tables scattered around the room for the guests. There was even room for a small dance floor and Alice put Emmett in charge of the music. The French doors that separated the small sitting room from the larger living room were opened to expand the room so there was room for the guests to sit and a place at the front for the wedding party.

Bright and early on the morning of February 14th the Painted Lady was invaded by Alice and a small army of caterers. Edward and Jasper were put in charge of making sure Embry and the groomsmen were ready on time and Rosalie and Alice helped Chloe and her bridesmaids. All three girls got the same gift from Chloe for being in the wedding, but no one complained. Each of them got a small box holding a round, brilliant cut three carat diamond set in a white gold six pronged Tiffany rabbit ear bail on an 18 inch white gold wheat chain. There were also ½ carat diamond stud earrings. Leah admired the way the stones sparkled against her copper skin. "You know I would have done this for free, Chloe."

"I know. But you deserve it. Besides, diamonds go with everything."

Alice gave everyone one last hard look and passed out the bouquets. She gave Chloe a quick hug. "Ready?"

"I think so. Yes."

There was a knock on the door and Jasper came in. "We're ready downstairs. How about up here?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jasper took Chloe's hand and kissed it. "It will be my honor to escort you downstairs."

"And make sure I don't trip on the steps?"

"That, too."

At the top of the stairs Chloe had a brief moment of panic, but Jasper's cool hand whispered down the back of her neck, across her shoulders, and down her back coming to rest gently at her waist. He held her for a second and whispered, "Just breathe. You can do this."

When Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs the music started and set the wheels in motion. Chloe didn't really register any of the faces she passed on her way down the aisle. She just remembered being pleased and amused that Alice had found pink paisley ties for the guys that included all the shades of pink, ivory, blue, copper, black, and gold that could be found either in the clothing or coloring of the wedding party. Seth was right about the guys looking hot. Alice had insisted on shaping everyone's hair and the suits just put the cherry on the cupcake. Embry and Chloe had opted to go with traditional vows, minus the vow of obedience. When it came time for the rings, Chloe was stunned by what Embry had created for her. Although he hadn't actually made the ring himself, it was his design. It was a silver band, with a round engraving in the center, of the tattoo all the wolves had. A yellow gold rope framed the centerpiece with the engraving. In exchange, Chloe gave Embry a yellow gold band with an octagonal centerpiece on which was a white gold raised wolf paw print. They had agreed to keep the wedding kiss short and sweet, and to forego the receiving line. That just meant a shorter wait for food, which was a popular decision with the packs.

After cutting the cake, which had a strawberry layer just for Quil, the wedding party was sitting around their table. Abby frowned at the empty dance floor and looked at Pandora. "Grace, you know what we need in here?"

"No, Grace. Do tell."

Abby reached in front of Leah to poke Chloe in the ribs. "Grace, you know what we need up in here?"

"No, Grace. What?"

"Tina."

"Grace, I cannot do Tina in a tiara. Besides, we don't have the music."

"Damn, Girl. I have the music. Lose the crown and get your ass up there."

"OK. Let's do this."

Chloe carefully removed the tiara she had borrowed from Alice and began pulling rosebuds out of her hair. When she had found them all, she pulled out the hairpins and shook her head. Embry and the guys had been watching. It was Quil who broke the silence. "What's going on?"

Chloe stood and smiled. "It's all good news, Quil. It ain't Celine and it won't be coming from inside your head."

The Three Graces assembled in the center of the dance floor and Abby looked over her shoulder at Emmett. "Track 3, please."

It soon became evident that there was more than one reason the three girls were called the Three Graces. The crowd of curious guests was treated to a Motown worthy rendition of "River Deep, Mountain High" that left the room in stunned silence. After a few seconds, Chloe heard Paul's voice. "Damn, Embry, if you don't kiss her right now, I will."

Paul never got the chance. Embry crossed the room so fast he was almost a blur. He tangled one hand in Chloe's hair and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her firmly but gently into his arms. The look in his eyes made her catch her breath and his kiss shot through her like lightning – like the first time he had kissed her that day on the beach. Both packs clapped and cheered. Quil was less than happy when Emmett played "My Heart Will Go On" but it got couples on the dance floor. After a few minutes, Sam cut in, smiling. Chloe looked relieved. "You're smiling. May I assume that means the council isn't demanding I be shipped back east on the first available flight?"

"Actually, Quil, Sr. said if he were fifty years younger, he'd fight Embry for you."

"That's really sweet. I guess that's where Quil gets it. What did you think?"

"It all makes sense now. Embry and I share a bloodline, which you honor by continuing, and you are bonded to two of the imprints in my pack. Even though there are two Alphas, both packs are bonded. We have more reasons to keep the peace than destroy it. It's all good. I'm very happy you're my brother's wife."

"Really? Very happy?"

Sam kissed Chloe on the cheek and let her go. "Don't over-think it, Chloe."

Chloe went back to the table and sat next to Leah. "Nice number, Chloe. You still look like a princess, though, even without the tiara."

"Technically, I'm a queen."

Leah bowed her head. "Oh, please forgive me, your Majesty."

Chloe laughed. "No. That's what you call a pregnant cat – a queen."

"And what do you call a pregnant wolf?"

Chloe's eyes got big and round. "Very relieved and deliriously happy? When?"

"Yes and late August, early September. Don't say anything yet."

"I won't. Is it totally pathetic and mean for me to be pleased that Jacob's pack will produce the first members of the next generation of wolves?"

Leah sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, a satisfied smile on her face. "Probably. Now ask me if I care."

**Baby Baby Baby**

With the wedding over, life slowly returned to normal yet again. Chloe, Embry and Seth were very happy in the Painted Lady and they never lacked for an extra pack member or Abby and Grace as company. This suited Embry just fine, as he was more than a bit concerned about Chloe and the babies. He made sure she was never alone and that one of wolves was there at all times. For her part, Chloe watched her diet, got as much exercise as Carlisle said she could tolerate, and got as much sleep as possible.

As the pregnancy progressed that sometimes meant taking a nap with Seth. Lily became agitated and very active if she went too long without hearing his voice or sensing his presence. It was as if she was as imprinted on Seth as he was on her. No one in the tribe could explain it. Jacob was the first one to develop a bond with his imprint before birth, although it was in retrospect that he and Bella figured out that was what had happened, so there was no help there. Quil imprinting on Claire was also an uncommon occurrence, but not unheard of. Embry had been less than delighted to come home from patrol one afternoon to find Chloe in bed next to Seth, who was sitting up playing with his DS. "Why are you in bed with my wife, Seth?"

"Because she was tired and Lily was kicking the stuffing out of everybody. She calms right down if I stick close. Do you seriously not trust me? Geez, Embry, you know me better than that."

"Yeah, I do. It's just - I want so bad for everybody to be OK, you know? I want things to be normal, but how can they? In the wild cougars do not mate with wolves. Nothing about this is ordinary."

Seth considered what Embry had said. "Ordinary would be boring. She's got an appointment with Carlisle tomorrow. Ask him how it's going."

Chloe rolled over and stretched. "Yeah, my beautiful wolf. Ask the nice vampire doctor if your cougar wife is having a normal pregnancy."

Embry stretched out on the bed next to Chloe and stroked her swollen belly. "I'll do that." He leaned down and kissed her. When Chloe pulled him closer Seth got up. "Later, you two. Don't wake Lily."

The appointment with Carlisle was much like every other appointment had been. "You're fine, Chloe. All your vitals are well within normal range. You tell me you're feeling good and not having any problems, eating, sleeping as much as possible. The only abnormal thing about this pregnancy is that so far there are no complications. Multiple births tend to be risky, but you and the babies look just fine."

Embry wasn't convinced. "What complications? What can go wrong?"

"The biggest risk is that Chloe will go into labor too soon. Multiples tend to be small. The smaller the baby, the bigger the risk for health problems. But right now, Embry, everything looks fine. Don't worry. Dr. Graves and I are here keeping an eye on things. There's no reason to expect anything other than a perfect outcome. Go home and try to relax."

Things in Sam's pack were somewhat calmer. As Chloe had suggested, Abby and Grace talked to Esme about finding a place to live. As luck would have it, Sam and Esme had become, if not good friends, at least cordial partners in homebuilding. Sam was all too aware that the pack members and their imprints would need homes. Esme loved to build and decorate and anything that aided the tribe – and the packs – in any way became her favorite project. Fortunately for Abby and Grace, Esme's latest project – a row of modest but spacious condos – was due to be completed at the end of February. Grace moved into Unit 3 and Abby took Unit 5. Collin and Brady were both too young for Sam to even consider asking their parents to let them move in with the girls, but he did make sure they were aware that it was important for the two of them to be allowed to spend as much time as possible with the girls. Something Abby and Grace very much appreciated and made the most of.

The Three Graces were sitting around Chloe's kitchen table drinking tea and having lunch when Grace made what was, for her, a very revealing confession. "You know, it's funny. Parents always worry about you being alone together at night. The few times Collin and I have been alone at night we slept. He's a lot more…attentive around lunchtime. I've become quite fond of strawberries."

Chloe laughed. "That would be Quil's influence."

Abby pulled the crust off her sandwich and pushed it to the side of her plate. "I know what you mean about parents. Brady, however, is up for anything, anytime. He's not much for playing with food, but I'm not complaining. He tastes pretty good just the way he is."

"I take it you two don't hate me for dragging you out here and getting you involved in all the weirdness?"

Abby was surprised at the question. "God, no. Do you regret coming here and hooking up with Embry?"

Chloe rubbed her belly as someone kicked her. "Not at all. I'll be a bit happier to have the three ring circus outside my body, but other than that, life is perfect."

What no one saw coming was the friendship that would develop between Grace and Paul. He had been shocked and impressed by the ease with which she had taken Collin down the day they met. Had he not seen it himself, he never would have believed it was possible for a girl of any size, let alone one as slender as Grace to get the drop on any of the wolves. He asked her about it one day. "So how did you do that, anyway, Grace?"

"It takes some time and practice, but it isn't all that hard. It's harder to learn what might have to come next. Getting someone down is easy. Keeping them down can be tricky. I could teach you, if you want."

Paul smirked. "Thanks, but I do alright on my own."

"Against vampires, maybe. You're designed to go all out with full force. To defeat your natural enemy, that's necessary. With a different opponent, more technique and less lethal force might be more appropriate. You met Chloe's cousin?"

"Briefly." Paul coughed.

Grace laughed. "Don't misunderstand me. No one who knew Ian would try to argue he didn't deserve to die. He would have cheerfully raped and murdered Seth, given the chance. Ian liked young boys – in all the wrong ways. He came onto your turf and broke all the rules. Game over. Out in the real world, however, which you may visit someday, you might need to know how to disarm or disable instead of kill. I can teach you that."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"That's why the first thing you learn is control. Look, Paul, worst-case scenario all you get out of this is the ability to focus and relax. Best case, I turn you into a master of subtle, deadly skill."

"Subtle, huh? Not a word most people use to describe me."

Grace was gently determined. "Think about it. It seriously can be a whole lot of fun. I'll teach you to break things – in an artful way."

Jared caught Paul, sitting just out of sight one morning, watching Grace as she practiced her forms in the sun**. "**_**What are you up to, Paul? Why are you out here staring at Collin's girl?"**_

"_**I'm not staring at Collin's girl."**_

"_**Fine."**_ Jared said, beginning to lose his patience._** " What are you doing out here not staring at Collin's girl?"**_

"_**Watching. I'm trying to figure out the appeal of these white girls. Bella was flat out a royal pain in the ass. I could never figure out who to kill first – her or Jake. Chloe makes more sense, once you get to know her. I'm still working on Abby. Then there's Grace. It's almost as if she's got some magical power."**_

"**First, Grace is not white. She's Korean. And B, it's not magic. It's Tae Kwon Do. She's been doing it since she was five. You do anything for thirteen years; you can expect to get good at it. Unless you're a total spaz, which would be the reason you shouldn't get anywhere near her, Paul."**

"_**Seriously, fuck you, Jared."**_

"_**Look, Paul, you're excellent at two things – football and killing vampires. They both require mostly speed and brute force, two things you have plenty of. A martial art requires control and grace, two things you are seriously lacking."**_

"_**Yeah, but in the real world –"**_

"_**This is the real world for us, Paul. Even as a human, unless the other guy has a gun the only way you'll lose is if you choose to. Add to that the fact that if you hurt her, especially after all the shit you did to Chloe, Sam will have your ass for sure. And then Brady and I will hold you down so Collin can kick your ass. Leave it alone, Paul. Oh, and Abby? Go on patrol with Brady sometime. The girl is seriously kinky and the word no is not in her vocabulary. I'm gone."**_

Unfortunately for Paul, when Sam heard about Grace's offer he put his foot down. "I know you sincerely thought it might be a good idea, Grace, but I just can't allow it. The risk to you is too great. Paul is my brother and I value him, but he can be unpredictable – and extremely dangerous. It only takes a second for something to happen that can't be taken back and that will cause pain and heartache for a lifetime."

"OK. I'll give you this one. What about the kids?"

"What about them?" Sam asked.

"I want to teach our children. The ability to shape-shift isn't a given and Leah might be an anomaly. Our kids may actually need to know how to defend themselves. Plus, Tae Kwon Do is about focus and perseverance and discipline as much as self-defense. Will you let me teach the kids?"

"Yes." Sam agreed.

Grace bowed. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

Time continued to, as William Shakespeare once put it, "…creep in this petty pace from day to day…" Chloe's appointments with Carlisle became more frequent but the news was always the same. Everything is fine. Nothing to do but wait. So Seth and Embry were more than a little surprised to find Chloe up early one morning, sitting at the table, crying. They sat on either side of her and Embry put his arm around her. "What's wrong, Chloe? Are you OK?"

"No. I'm tired. Tired of having to go to the bathroom every five minutes. Tired of having to drink tea, instead of coffee. Tired of being kicked from the inside. And most of all, tired of looking like the north end of a south-bound bus."

Embry hugged her gently. "It won't be long now. Maybe three weeks. You can make it."

Chloe sighed and sat up in her chair. "Not much choice."

Seth rubbed his hand gently up and down her back. "You want a bagel? I'll even put cream cheese on it."

"Yes, thank you."

Seth made the bagel and left Chloe to eat in peace. Later that day he pulled Embry aside. "It won't be three weeks, Embry."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, really. It's just a feeling. It's going to be soon. Maybe even tomorrow."

"It's May 22nd. Her due date is June 13th." Embry pointed out, concerned.

"I know. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm going to stick close."

"Thanks. Me, too."

Once again, Seth's feeling was on target. Chloe was awakened at 5:13 AM by a contraction that tore through both packs, taking everyone by surprise and scaring the wolves senseless. It was Jacob's voice that made it through the confusion_**. "Chloe, are you OK?"**_

"_**I think so. Ready to be – what will you be, anyway?"**_

"_**Happy to hear you and the babies are alive and healthy. Do you need anything?"**_

"**No, Seth and Embry are here. I guess I'll be at the Cullen's for a while."**

"**We'll be at Emily's. Good luck."**

Embry and Seth got Chloe downstairs and into the car. As Embry was pulling out of the garage Chloe called Carlisle to let him know they were coming. He met them at the door and got Chloe upstairs into the room where Bella had delivered Renesmee. He examined her to determine if she was actually in labor, and how far along she was. During the exam Chloe's water broke. "Well, Chloe looks like today is the day. There's no going back now."

"It's early, Carlisle. Will they be OK?"

"I'll do everything I can to make sure. Try not to worry. You've got better things to do."

Embry and Seth came into the room. Seth looked around, remembering the last time he had been in a room like this. The outcome of that visit had not been good. "Is everything all right?"

Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "So far. It's early, but these aren't normal babies. I'm carefully optimistic."

"How long will it take?"

"Any where from six to twenty four hours, depending on how things go. I have no intention of letting things get critical. I'll do a C-Section if I have to. Four people came into this room and four healthy people will leave it. In the meantime, get comfortable and try to relax. I'm going to call Hunter, just in case I need a little help."

Embry stood at the side of the bed, holding Chloe's hand. "I wish I had something to say. I'm just –"

"Scared? Excited? Curious? Me, too. That's what we decided. You and me, one day at a time. Together forever, no matter what. I guess this is the next big adventure. Just stay with me. If you're here I'm OK."

Embry smiled. "Then this is going to be awesome, because I'm not going anywhere. I think we're stuck with Seth, too."

Seth looked up from his spot in a recliner in the corner of the room. "You got that right, Baby. I'm going to stay right here. You and Embry, me and Lily. One big happy family."

Chloe breathed through another contraction. "And two other little people. There are three of them, remember?"

"Three of them, three of us. It'll be great. You'll see."

Things were a bit more chaotic at Emily's. Jacob and Quil joined all of Sam's pack and their girls to wait for news of Chloe and the babies. Once everyone had found a place to sit and things had calmed somewhat, Sam told the pack of his decision. "I think we should share this experience with Chloe."

Jacob wasn't exactly sure what that meant. "You mean get in her head and feel what it's like to give birth?"

"Yes."

Jacob considered the idea carefully. "It might be nice to know what it's like when everything goes right, for a change. We need to be careful not to distract or upset her, though. Embry will go postal and I wouldn't blame him. I'm in."

Paul wanted nothing to do with Sam's plan. "No way. Whatever that was at the ass-crack of dawn was enough for me to know I'm not interested."

Quil was furious. "You are such a pussy, Paul. You were happy to crawl into her head and enjoy it when Embry was going down on her. Afraid you can't take it?"

"Fuck you, Ateara. If she can take it, so could I. I just don't see the point. It won't make it hurt any less. Besides, it's a perfectly natural process. Women do it every day."

It was Grace who made the point none of them wanted to consider. "Yes, Paul, it is perfectly natural. So are all the things that can go wrong. Women and babies still die in childbirth every day. If this is to be Chloe's last battle, don't you think she'd want you beside her?"

Sam spoke for what would be the last time until the babies were born. "We take these women away from everything they know, use them for our pleasure, ask them to feed and care for us and bear our children, and expect them to be grateful. For the first time in history it's possible for us to really know their sacrifice and I am going to stand by my sister as she labors to continue my bloodline. In for the pleasure, in for the pain."

Paul sat on the floor, leaning against the couch and pulled his knees up. "She can't die. None of them. Embry will be lost."

Rachel sat next to him and put her arm around him, kissing him on the cheek. "She'll be fine, Honey."

"OK, fine, I'm in. But the rest of you assholes are going with me."

Back at the Cullen's Chloe's labor was progressing rapidly. Carlisle checked on her and gave her the latest news. "You're in transition now. These last three centimeters can be a bit rough, but considering how fast things are progressing you'll be able to push soon. Then we'll get to meet your triplets. We're almost there."

"Oh, goody. Embry?'

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I don't think I like you very much right now."

Embry massaged Chloe's belly as she breathed through a particularly long, hard contraction. "I don't think I've ever loved you more, Chloe. I even hid some coffee in the cupboard for when you get home."

"That helps. Not much. But it helps."

It was now four hours into labor and delivery, and transition proved to be the breaking point for Brady and Collin. Brady laid his head in Abby's lap, a single tear wandering down his cheek. His voice was soft, but ragged. "I can't, Abby. It's just too much."

Abby stroked his hair and held him. "It's all right, Sweetie. Let go. Just relax."

Collin buried his face in Grace's neck. "It's like being ripped apart from the inside. I'm so sorry, Pandora."

Grace held him tight. "It's OK, Collin. You kill vampires. I'll have babies."

The rest of the pack hung on through grit and determination. Jacob was curled into a fetal position on the couch, his face buried in a throw pillow. Quil was in a chair opposite him, with his arms wrapped tight around his knees. Paul was still leaning against the couch, hugging a pillow. Jared was curled into a ball next to Sam's chair and Sam was sitting up, eyes closed, hands gripping the arms of his chair. None of them spoke.

The mood at Emily's and in the delivery room lightened considerably when Carlisle told Chloe it was finally time to push. With Embry on one side of the bed and Seth on the other, Chloe delivered her first little one. Carlisle held up the tiny enraged baby so everyone could see. "You have a healthy son."

Carlisle cut the cord and handed the tiny boy to Leah, who took him over to Hunter. Chloe tried to relax for a minute. "How is he, Leah?"

"Two eyes, two ears, nose, mouth, ten little fingers and ten little toes, and oh, yeah. This kid is definitely related to Sam. Cuter, though."

"Good. Now quit lusting after my son."

The next triplet to make it into the world, to Seth's relief and delight, was Lily. Carlisle handed the very unhappy little girl to Seth and as soon as he spoke to her she stopped crying. He reluctantly gave her to Leah long enough for Hunter to confirm that she was healthy and as soon as Leah had diapered and wrapped Lily in a blanket Seth took her to the recliner in the corner and sat holding her close and whispering to her as she fell asleep.

The last baby was another girl, just as unhappy and just as healthy as her sister and brother. Leah finally handed Embry his daughter and he stood silently marveling at the tiny creature in his arms. Leah brought Chloe's son to her. He was still very unhappy and making sure everybody knew it. Chloe held him and stroked his tightly clenched fist. "Hey, Little Man, why so unhappy?"

Leah laughed. "He's a wolf. He's hungry."

Chloe gazed down at her son who had calmed down a bit, but was still whimpering. "Well, no point in developing a sense of modesty now, is there?" She undid the shoulder of her gown and as soon as she had moved the cloth out of his way he turned his head and began to nurse.

Embry looked at Chloe and his son and smiled. "What's his name, Babe?'

"Levi Jacob. Seth finally has his Lily Rose and the little girl with Daddy wrapped around her little fingers is Evangeline Grace."

The baby in Embry's arms whimpered a bit. "I agree. Evangeline Grace is too much name for such a little girl. I'm going to call you Angel." The shortened name was greeted by a contented yawn and Angel drifted off to sleep.

Carlisle, Hunter, and Leah moved quietly around the room making sure everyone was doing all right and they were all comfortable. "As I had hoped would be the case, Chloe, the fact that you're a shape shifter made a huge difference in your pregnancy and delivery. The babies are small, but perfectly healthy and you look fine, as well. Everything was textbook. No complications, no problems. I want you all to stay at least overnight and I don't think you should try to phase for at least six weeks. Other than that, everything is great. Congratulations."

Once the babies were fed and sleeping Seth let himself drift off in the recliner and Embry got comfortable on the couch at the other end of the room. Chloe surveyed her family and stretched, carefully. She was relieved to discover she was only a little sore, but very tired. There was one last thing she had to do before falling asleep. "**Hey, Sam."**

"**Hey, Chloe."**

"**You're all out of your collective little pack minds; you know that, don't you? How is everybody?"**

"**Humbled. Happy. Grateful."**

"**Is everyone still there?"**

"**Jacob is asleep on the couch. He stayed with you until you began nursing. Quil is asleep in a chair. He made it through all three births. Collin and Brady stayed with you as long as they could, and Jared and Paul were with you until the last baby was born. They've gone home now. I'm still here."**

"**Why did you guys do this?"**

"**In for the pleasure, in for the pain, Chloe. I thought it was important for us to understand what our mates suffer for us."**

"**It's not all bad. Wait 'til you meet them, Sam. They're beautiful."**

"**You named your son Levi Jacob. Jacob and I are honored. Truly."**

"**Me, too. Get some sleep. Love you, Big Brother."**

"**I love you, too, Chloe."**

Everyone survived the night without incident and Carlisle gave his OK for Chloe and the babies to go home. Leah kicked Embry and Seth out of the room so Chloe could get dressed in private. "Thanks for the minute alone, Leah. I'm sure they'll be rare from now on. How are you doing?"

"I'm quite well and happy, thank you. Only one baby in here, but that's fine with me. Three months and we can do mommy things together. In the meantime, the rest of the girls made sure your nursery is ready to go. Grace has promised to tell Seth she'll kick his ass from now to Christmas if he tries to move Lily's crib into his room, and Jake and Quil are backing her up. Last thing poor Lily needs is Seth cramping her style."

"I was wondering about that. I don't think he's put her down for a second."

Leah snorted. "I'm hoping sanity will set in soon and he'll realize she's not a Chihuahua he can carry around in his purse."

"Oh, God, don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"How bad?"

Chloe took Leah's hand. "A whole lot less than fighting a newborn vampire. One baby? You'll hardly notice. Promise."

"I will hold you to that. Now get off your ass and go home before Levi phases. I don't think he's comfortable around all these vampires."

Chloe was glad to get home and get settled. The babies were quite happy in the nursery, especially Levi, who calmed down quite a bit as soon as he left the Cullen's. Chloe stood by his crib watching him sleep and stroked his head. "You are all Uley, aren't you, Little Man? You're going to have to learn to be more tolerant. There are worse monsters than vampires in the world. But don't worry. Daddy and I will protect you and the pack will make sure you learn everything you need to know."

Embry came into the room and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders. "So what do you think, Babe? Are they heart-breakingly beautiful?"

Chloe turned to face him and hugged him tight. "Of course they are. They look like their father."

On the morning of the third day home Chloe showered and dressed and headed into the kitchen for some coffee and breakfast. With three babies to feed she had decided to get all of them used to taking a bottle and gave them a mixture of formula and breast milk. The guys were around the table with the babies. Lily was happy with anything Seth gave her, so a bottle was no problem there. Angel was the consummate daddy's girl and the most even tempered of the three. She liked everybody, especially Embry, and would take a bottle if she was hungry. Levi, on the other hand, was stubborn and demanding. When Chloe walked into the kitchen he was crying as though his little heart was breaking and Jacob was having no luck consoling him. "Jacob, what are you doing to my son?"

"Trying to feed him, but he's not interested."

Chloe took Levi from Jacob and kissed his soft little cheek. "There's one in every family, isn't there, Little Man? Why am I not surprised it's you?" She sat at her customary place between Embry and Quil and slipped down the strap of her tank top, exposing her breast. As soon as he felt the fabric slide out of his way Levi attached himself to Chloe like he might never get the chance again. Reaching up, Chloe pulled her hair to the side and over her shoulder, covering Levi in a curtain of tawny, flower-scented hair.

Embry and Seth smiled. "See, Babe? That's one of the reasons we told you not to cut your hair."

Jacob got up to put the bottle Levi had rejected so vehemently back in the fridge. He held up a container with a blue lid. "I thought there was more in this."

Seth looked at Quil and his bowl of Lucky Charms and barely hid a snicker. Chloe looked at him disapprovingly. "Seth Harold Clearwater, you sat there and watched him do that and never said a word, didn't you?"

Quil stirred his cereal and looked at Seth. "I put breast milk on my cereal, didn't I?"

Seth gave up and laughed. "Yup. I'm sorry, Man. You did it before I noticed which bottle of milk you had."

Quil gave the cereal another stir and sighed. "Oh, well. No sense wasting perfectly good food. I save the pink marshmallows for last, anyway."

Chloe looked puzzled. "Why?"

Quil leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "They make the milk taste like strawberries."

They heard a knock on the front door and Sam came into the kitchen. "I wanted to see how everyone is doing and tell you we're planning a bonfire for this weekend so everyone can meet the newest additions to the pack families."

Jacob grinned. "We'd be happy to show off our little ones."

Chloe shook her head. "They're my children, Jacob, not trophies."

"Children born to a member of my pack and his mate. It's a wolf thing, Chloe. Just let me have it."

"OK, Alpha. You got it."

Sam looked at Chloe and Levi. "I thought Emily said you were going to give them formula in bottles."

"That was partly the plan. Levi, however, will have nothing to do with it. He's only happy where he is."

"Smart boy. That would be my choice."

Seth looked at Chloe, quite surprised. "Oh, my God, Chloe. You're blushing."

"And you are shutting the Hell up, Seth."

Sam chuckled and headed towards the door. "See you all this weekend."

The weekend arrived and Chloe, Embry and Seth gathered up the triplets and headed for the center of the reservation. Once there, they were caught up in the tribe's excitement over the birth of its newest members. Despite being triplets, more than gender separated them. Levi was all Quileute with Embry's black hair, dark brown eyes, and copper skin. Lily had Embry's eyes but her skin was a paler shade of copper and her hair was chocolate brown with auburn highlights. Angel looked the most like Chloe. Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde and her skin was fair. Her most striking feature was her cat green eyes.

Chloe was standing alone with Levi sleeping in her arms, gazing into the fire, when she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist. She turned slightly. "Hey, Paul."

"You could have killed me."

Chloe sighed and relaxed against the broad expanse of Paul's chest. "You mean while you were seriously underestimating me and admiring my cute little pink nose? Probably. But that was never my point, Paul. I never wanted you dead. I wanted you to understand that my being a woman doesn't give you the right to disrespect and dismiss me."

Paul rested his chin on Chloe's shoulder. "Yeah. We'll never be equals, though. You girls are a Hell of a lot tougher than we'll ever be. Was it worth it?"

Chloe turned and handed Levi to Paul. Paul gazed down at the tiny boy in his arms and gently stroked Levi's little fist. Levi woke up and gazed back at Paul. Chloe held Levi's hand. "Hey, Little Man. This is Paul. He's a total bad ass and a very good friend."

Levi looked up at Chloe, then back at Paul and smiled. "He likes you, Paul."

Jared had wandered over and heard Chloe. "It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it."

Paul frowned. "Fuck you, Jared."

Levi made a sound no one had heard from him before. Paul looked at Chloe, mildly concerned. "What was that?"

Chloe looked at her son. "Say it again, Paul."

"Fuck you, Jared."

All three of them watched Levi as he made the sound again and smiled. Chloe groaned softly. "He's laughing. God help us, he thinks you're funny, Paul."

Paul grinned broadly at Levi. "Hell, yeah, Kid. Stick with me. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Let's go see Rachel."

Paul headed off with Levi to find Rachel. "Paul, do not give my son a hot dog."

"Geez, Chloe. I'm not stupid. Marshmallows come first."

Embry joined Chloe by the fire and stood looking down at her. "Leah has Angel."

Chloe looked at him and put her arms around his waist. "I know that look. Talk to me."

"Paul put his hands on you."

"Paul is your brother and my friend. He had a revelation recently he needed to share with me." Chloe ran her fingers through Embry's soft, black hair and kissed him very gently. She took his hand and put it over her heart. "Paul put his hands around my waist. Your hands are around my heart."

Embry wrapped his arms around Chloe and claimed her lips with his own. She molded herself to his body and reveled in his warm strength. His voice was soft in her ear. "Mine. All mine. My mate. My babies."

"You and me, one day at a time. Together forever, no matter what. I love you, Embry."

**Epilogue**

**OK. Really this is just stuff I want you to know about the future of these characters...**

John Hunter Graves was born on the 31st of August that summer, in the reservation clinic. Leah, like Chloe, enjoyed the advantage of being a shape shifter so her labor and delivery was short and free of complication. John was a big, healthy boy with black hair, copper skin, green eyes and a personality that matched Seth's. Jacob was once again unbearably pleased to have a member of his pack bring another member of the next generation into the world before any of Sam's pack had even married.

Within eighteen months of the birth of Chloe and Embry's triplets, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, and Jared and Kim were married and had children of their own. Jared and Kim had a son named Benjamin. Paul and Rachel had twin girls, Sarah and Rebecca. Sam and Emily had a daughter named River, who was joined by a little brother, Joshua, two years later.

Three years after delivering her first set of triplets, Chloe and Embry decided to add to their family. Jacob and Renesmee had married by this time and Nessie was also pregnant. William Edward Black was born on the 20th of May. On the 20th of June Chloe gave birth to Matthew Embry, Spencer Quil, and Emma Lee. Collin and Brady were seventeen that summer and asked Grace and Abby to marry them. Alice was more than happy to plan two more weddings. Grace and Abby made good on their dreams. Kim's Tae Kwon Do Academy accepted students from the reservation and trained them for free. All of the children of the packs studied under Grace and all of them excelled. Kids from Forks were also welcome, but they paid for the classes. Abby opened a boutique in Forks that featured art, jewelry, textiles, leather goods, anything and everything produced by the tribe, and local artisans. The proceeds paid the rent on the space and went into a general fund for the tribe.

Shortly after the birth of Will and the last two pack weddings, the Cullen family decided it was time for them to move on again. Jacob and Renesmee moved into the Cullen house with Will. At least once a year thereafter there would be a Cullen reunion in the big house. This allowed Nessie to maintain her family ties and proved to be sufficient catalyst to cause the new generation to phase once they were old enough. Thirteen became a magic age and the countless little joys of puberty were combined with the challenge of learning to control the ability to phase. Fortunately, as Grace had predicted, studying a martial art had a grounding effect on the boys that allowed them to regain their focus and calm down and deal with the change with a bit more grace than their fathers had. None of the girls born into Sam's pack were able to phase, but all three of Chloe's daughters could go kitty once they had reached puberty. The ability to shift into a cougar and all the gifts that went with it proved to be a trait that was passed down from mother to daughter. However, when a cougar married another shape shifter it did increase the probability that her sons would be able to shape shift to 100%.

Puberty was a trying time for the two oldest Call children. Over the years Seth had proven himself to be Chloe and Embry's greatest secret weapon. Because he never painted himself as an authority figure he was able to easily get Lily to do things that Chloe and Embry couldn't get her to do by any means. Consequently, she was an excellent swimmer, gifted martial artist, talented pianist, and almost pathologically organized and neat. Seth made everything fun and was always willing to be with Lily. She grew to adore him as much as he adored her, so everyone was shocked when, after giving Chloe a piece of her adolescent mind, it was Seth who spun Lily around and reprimanded her. "Lily Rose, you will not speak to your mother in that manner. What you said was disrespectful and mean. Apologize – and mean it. Now." Needless to say Lily did apologize to Chloe and the incident was forgotten and never repeated.

It was Levi who had the most spectacular - and public - confrontation with one of his parents. The summer he turned fourteen, Levi was so full of himself even Paul was finding him difficult to tolerate. He had been phasing for a year and had become like all the other wolves. He was as tall and muscular as Embry and as heart-breakingly beautiful as a man as he had been as a baby. He had a deep, soft voice and a calm, even manner but he was arrogant and had decided – to Chloe's disgust – that he was inherently superior because he was male. It was on an occasion that had both packs gathered at Emily and Sam's that the tension between Levi and Chloe finally exploded. In the general chaos of having both packs together in one place no one was exactly sure how the confrontation had started. Paul was standing on the porch when he heard Levi raise his voice. "You know damn well Dad would never let anyone touch you, Mother."

Paul turned to see Chloe glaring up at her son. "You think I need your father to protect me from you? I brought you into the world, Levi Jacob, and I can take you out. Phase. I dare you."

Levi walked out on the porch and turned to frown at Chloe, his arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, Mother."

What happened next was all too familiar to Paul, who moved out of the way of what he was sure would come. Chloe moved close to Levi and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

Snapping her hand back she slapped Levi, hard, across the face and followed with a perfectly executed step-side kick to the solar plexus that sent Levi sailing backwards off the porch gasping for air. He landed on his back in the yard and phased, turning to face Chloe. She had shifted on the fly as Levi was falling and by the time he had turned around she was coming at him full force. Levi never saw it coming. He just knew he was once again flat on his back, but this time a giant cat had a firm grip on his throat and he could feel blood running through his fur from where her fangs had pierced his skin. Chloe was positioned so that her full weight was pinning him down and she was outside the reach of his claws. She had him and Levi knew it. "**Let me go, Mother."**

Chloe growled softly and moved a paw into the center of his chest, claws out.

"**Mom? Mom, please don't do this."**

Chloe waited.

"**Mom? It's Levi, your little man. I'm sorry."**

Chloe sighed and relaxed her grip on Levi's throat. She glared at him and hissed. When he closed his eyes and whimpered softly, she licked his nose and disappeared into the forest.

Levi opened his eyes to find Paul standing above him. "Phase back, you moron."

Levi phased back to human and tried to scramble to his feet, but Paul shoved him back down. "What did you just learn?"

Levi tried to sit up. "She's crazy!"

Paul shoved him back down, harder. "Wrong answer. Try again."

"My mother is a total bad ass. She could have killed me."

"Then why are you still alive?" Paul demanded.

"Because she's my mother. She loves me."

"Fucked if any of us can figure out why. And?"

Levi thought for a minute and slowly got Chloe's point. "Because dead I wouldn't learn that there are badder things than me in the world and that some of them come in soft, little packages."

Paul held out his hand and hauled Levi to his feet. "There may be hope for you, yet, Kid."

Levi felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lily standing in front of him holding a pair of shorts. He snatched them from her hand and turned to put them on. Lily snorted. "Like I've never seen you naked before. Still not impressed."

"So glad you're my sister."

"You're an idiot, Levi. I have three brothers. You're the only one Mom calls Little Man."

"Something she can stop doing any time."

Lily smacked the back of his head. "Will you PLEASE get over yourself? You're her favorite, Levi. Always have been, always will be. If she didn't care so much she would have let the packs straighten you out. I doubt Paul and Sam would have taken it easy on you. If you have half a brain, you'll get a clue about what she was trying to teach you and apologize. Now."

"Where is she?"

"Home, taking a shower and getting dressed. Dad went to get her and bring her back. I'd be very careful what you say to him for a week or two. He did not look happy."

It was a couple hours before Levi worked up the nerve to talk to his mother. "Did you really beat Paul, Mom?"

"No, Levi. I earned his respect. I thought I had yours."

Levi put his arms around Chloe and rested his head on her shoulder. "You do. I'm sorry, Mom."

Chloe ruffled his hair. "Forgiven. Go play."

Peace would reign for almost two years after Levi's falling out with Chloe. Somehow Lily was aware that Embry had said she would have at least sixteen years as Lily Rose Call before he turned her over to Seth – something she took to heart. By her sixteenth birthday Lily had a face and body that would make a Victoria's Secret Angel jealous. She had always been crazy about Seth and over the years her affection had bloomed into something much more profound – she loved him with all her heart. Unfortunately, Seth still saw her as a little girl. Something Lily was determined to change.

Three nights after Lily's sixteenth birthday the evening peace of the Painted Lady was shattered. Seth was clearly not happy. "Damn it, Lily! What do you think you're doing? Chloe! Get in here! Now!"

Chloe raced into Seth's room to find him backed into a corner and Lily sitting in the center of the bed, looking very unhappy. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"Your daughter stuck her hand in my pants!"

Chloe covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. "In her defense, I've seen you naked, Seth. It's worth doing."

Seth growled. "Not helping, Chloe. I need to get out of here."

Chloe caught his arm as he moved past her. "Go talk to Quil or Jake. Please."

"Fine. You talk to her."

Seth disappeared and Chloe climbed onto the bed next to Lily. "I'm listening, Lily. Knowing you, this wasn't a spur of the moment decision."

"I'm 16, Mom. I saw Uncle Hunter four months ago and he put me on the pill, then I talked to Aunt Leah to see if she had any suggestions."

"Oh, boy. What did she say?"

"That Seth could be a bit slow sometimes and I might have to just stick my hand in his pants to get my point across."

With Seth gone, Chloe gave in to the urge to giggle. "Oh, God, I can just imagine the look on his face. It must have been priceless."

"It was. Right up until he freaked out."

"OK. On the one hand, I'm not suggesting – oh, Hell. Forget what I'm supposed to say. None of us are normal and there will never be anything normal about your relationship. Just give Seth a couple days to calm down and then let him bring it up – pardon the pun. He'll come around. You're his imprint. He really doesn't have a choice."

The next morning, Chloe found Seth at the kitchen table, staring into his coffee. She stood behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. "It's OK, Seth. If Embry and I didn't love and trust you we would have kicked you out years ago. Follow your heart."

Both Lily and Seth took her advice and allowed their relationship to follow its natural course. They moved out of the Painted Lady into a place of their own when Lily was eighteen. Lily decided to become an X-Ray Technician and after graduation from the program, she and Seth got married.

Through grit and determination Quil waited for Claire to turn eighteen to tell her all the things she needed to know about him and the packs – and then he proposed. For three years after the wedding they lived in the cottage Bella and Edward had lived in. It gave them plenty of privacy and kept them close to Jacob and Nessie. When Claire became pregnant with their third son, they moved into a bigger house. Ultimately, Quil and Claire would have four sons, all of whom would carry on the bloodline of the protectors.

As for the rest of the pack offspring, Levi imprinted on Paul's daughter Sarah and Joshua Uley imprinted on her twin, Rebecca.

Jared's son, Benjamin imprinted on Angel, who was just as crazy about him as he was about her.

Leah's son, John, imprinted on River Uley. It was a bittersweet situation for both Leah and Sam, but seeing how happy John and River were together helped heal the old hurts.

Emma Lee Call and William Edward Black fell passionately in love. Will was never sure if he had actually imprinted on Emma. He only knew he loved only her and they were happy together for a very long time.

Matt and Spence both imprinted outside the packs. Matthew imprinted on a powerful and gifted witch from Salem named Raven Willows. She returned his passion, drawn to him by his beauty and the magick of his alternate shape. Spencer imprinted on a girl of Greek descent who, according to Raven, was a siren. No one, including Lorelei Costas, the girl of Spencer's dreams, was sure they believed it. They all just knew Lorelei could sing, and Spencer fell for her voice as much as the rest of her.

**A/N **This could become the never-ending story. Think I will leave it here for now. Peace.


End file.
